Life Gone Awry
by LadyMarrowind
Summary: Sakura was in sneaking into the Hokage tower for forbidden scrolls after most of her friends call her 'weak' in some way or another. She wanted to find an amazing Justu to show off to her friends but the scroll she found changed her in more ways than one.
1. The Forbidden Scroll

Life Gone Awry

Itachi - Sakura

Rated M

Time Setting- Shippuden (Ages 16-Sakura And 20-Itachi)

Author- LadyMarrowind

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. Or Any Of Its Characters.

Summary: Sakura Haruno was snooping around in the Hokage tower for forbidden scrolls after most of her teammates and friends call her 'weak' in some way or another. She wanted to find an amazing Justu to show off to her friends but the scroll she found changed her in more ways than one.

**Hello. Since this fan-fiction has been completed, I shall now go through every chapter- spell check them, revise, and add into more detail for your reading pleasure. I know that this story is popular and it also has some hardcore haters- By doing what I'm doing right now I hope to make fans love this more and haters kind of accept it for what this is (A crack pairing with a clumsy author). So I hope I can gain some new fans out of this and hear from some old friends. Be sure to read on with the sequel "Meltdown" after this- I plan to make it just as good if not more than this one story right here. Thanks for reading always! :D**

**A special thanks to '_Inner Self_', she was the final push to get me to do this.**

**Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura Haruno was strolling through Konoha with a smile on her face, it was 7 am on a Saturday so most people were still asleep. Sakura was always an early riser, she liked the fresh cool air and the dewy grass in the park. It relaxed her to see the animals in Konoha wake early and follow their daily routines. But she had a purpose today-wake Naruto up for a sparring match. He promised her one a couple months back after a mission they took to the mist village.

"_Haha yeah Sakura-Chan! I'll go a round with you! Just name the place and time when your ready."_

So now Sakura was going to make him live up to his promise. She chose Saturday at seven in the morning, Naruto would be sure to accept her offer...

Sakura walked to the apartment complex where Naruto lived and entered his apartment through the window. She knew that he didn't have a crush on her anymore since Hinata had confessed her love to him a year ago when he came back to the village. So Sakura didn't have to worry about him blushing and yelling at her for sneaking up on him while he was 'indecent'- Sakura laughed at the time where he used that word. It shocked them both for him to know such a word.

Naruto was sprawled out sleeping in his bed snoring as loud as he could. Sakura came closer to whisper in his ear: "Naruto! Tsunade-Shishou is stepping down and naming you Hokage!"

"WHAT? BAA-CHAN I LOVE YOU! FINALLY-" Naruto yelled waking up, But Sakura had covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Hey! Just kidding! Calm down Dork!" she hissed at him, regretting what she said earlier.

"Awwww! Sakura-Chan that's so mean!" Naruto whined.

Sakura just huffed and sat back down on his bed. Naruto didn't seem to want to forgive her at the moment so she spoke carefully around him. Naruto got up from his bed and started to change into his clothes, listening to what Sakura had to say.

"Naruto...remember that promise you made me at the mist village? Well I'm here to take you up on it" she smiled getting excited to finally spar-it had been months since she had. All she was doing now days was hospital work and filing papers for Tsunade. Naruto finished changing and sat back down on the bed and looked her in the eye.

"Why nooowwwww?" Naruto pouted. "I was having a good dream and everything! Hinata and I were bathing in ramen- oh and it was shrimp and pork! So we were bathing in it like and hot spring and then all of a sudden Hinata threw a giant crab cake out of nowhere at me! I was like 'what the hell Hinata?' and she was like laughing at me and said 'Naruto got hit by a Naruto!' Whatever that means... but yeah you woke me up after that. So what did you want again?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uhmn... I wanted to take you up on the sparring match you promised, remember?" Sakura tried her best to restrain herself from smacking the blonde.

"Oh yeah! Come on lets go!" Naruto grabbed Sakura by the wrist and sped off out of his house in the direction of their old training field.

The two arrived a little later than they were supposed to, Sakura had some trouble with some Jonin that had taken to yelling profanities at her for no reason, they would push her down to the ground, call her vulgar names, and laugh at her face when they saw tears. Sakura looked up to Naruto who stood there with a troubled look on his face, he looked torn. The men continued to harass Sakura that got irritated enough to stand up and attempt to push them to the ground. She succeeded.

"Get the fuck off of me and leave me the hell alone!" Sakura growled. The men gave her an odd look.

"Shut the fuck up cunt. Who told you that you could talk?" A Jonin was ready to hit Sakura across the face, she prepared to counter his blow readily but Naruto punched the man in his nose.

"Leave Sakura-Chan alone." Naruto growled out, his decision made. Sakura felt the urge to smile, it was cute that Naruto stood up for her even when she didn't need it.

"Fine fine demon boy, talk to us when your yourself again. We cant stand those stupid mood swings of yours..." The men grumbled in union and left the two to themselves.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura smiled, Naruto blushed a little bit and walked ahead of her.

"No problem Sakura." She could barely hear Naruto mumble.

Sakura ran past Naruto in full speed, her mood went back to excitement as she saw the field in her line of vision. She dropped her pack that she brought especially for the occasion, it contained a few snacks and bottles of water. The most important thing she brought was her med kit, she was sure of herself that she blow land a few good blows on the blonde before he cheated and used his demon fox. Naruto took off his orange jacket and tightened his headband, a malicious look went through his eyes before they returned to their normal calm azure state.

"You ready Naruto-Kun?" Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully before slipping her gloves on her hands.

"Yeah, Lets do this." Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

Sakura sped at Naruto at full force, Naruto dodged her easily and made a shadow clone to come at her. Sakura molded a handful of chakra into her hand and punched it into the ground causing Naruto to fall back and his clone to disappear. Sakura laughed at Naruto's disgruntled face but quickly stopped when his face became serious, she steeled herself over to prepare for what the fox boy had. Naruto charged at her with insane speed, his serious face turned into a malicious glare and his eyes changed to a deep crimson red. Sakura paused in shock from her defensive position, her biggest mistake. Naruto when he reached range, wrapped his larger hands around Sakura's exposed neck. She cried out when she felt his claws dig deep, she told him to get off of her and that it was just a sparring match but Naruto didn't listen for he seemed to be in another world of his own. Sakura kicked Naruto's legs out from under him, his tight grip never ceased and blood started to flow out from her new wounds he created and was still occupying. She felt the last reserves of air leave her lungs as she stared into Naruto's red hate filled eyes. Why was he doing this?

"Na-ru-to" Sakura choked out, a few tears left her. Her friend started to look troubled, before she blacked out his eyes turned blue and his tears fell on her face.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Sakura-Chan! Are you okay?" Naruto shook Sakura's almost lifeless body awake. She coughed out blood.

"...Yeah." Sakura paused to breathe a little deeper. "What was that all about Naruto?" Sakura felt a little frightened by the fox boy.

"I don't know. Something came over me and... I just don't know." Naruto looked away, ashamed. She had a feeling that he was blatantly hiding something from her. She didn't press on it though.

"Okay. I... I think that I should go." Sakura sat up and grabbed her bag, she braced herself for the lightheaded feeling that came with loosing blood and air. She managed to stay up with few balance and sight issues. She looked back to see Naruto crying on the grass behind her, Sakura kept on walking. Her best friend almost killed her, she felt safer away from him. Sakura looked behind her one more time a good distance from the field and couldn't find Naruto. Inwardly a cold shiver ran down her spine and she picked up her pace to her home.

Sakura quickly shut her door behind her and sighed, she felt like shit. Her neck kept bleeding, bruises were all around it, her head felt light, her chest burned and felt heavy, and her mind couldn't stop going back to Naruto and his actions. Why would he use his Kyuubi powers on her? Why did he have such a hate filled face glaring back at her as she begged him to stop? Why did he snap out of it and become a loving ashamed friend? Sakura smacked the front of her head and walked up the steps leading to her bedroom. She needed to be healed and have some rest, she had work on Monday after all. Those stacks of paper work weren't going to get done by themselves, and Tsunade-Shishou and Shizune surely were never going to help her with it either. Sakura shedded her clothes of and stepped into her stand up shower. She turned the temperature on high, effectively making her ivory skin glow pink as her hair when she stepped out.

"Where's my pack?" Sakura spoke to herself as she wrapped a leaf green towel around her body. Her pack was on her night stand, a big red cross covered the top of it.

Sakura strode back into her bathroom with it, she needed the mirror to apply the ointment and bandages. She didn't want it to heal it quickly with her own chakra, Sakura wanted it as a reminder of what happened, and possibly talk to her teacher about it. Sakura preferred to have her wounds healed naturally if they weren't life threatening whenever possible. She gazed at herself in the mirror, she looked a little more than roughed up. The pinkette sighed, she hated being so fragile. Yes she could crush someone's face in but that someone could just as easily crush hers in. She was strong but she lacked the strength to keep herself protected. It was annoying to her. She saved lives, destroyed lives, and yet she was never sure if hers would be either unless one of her friends were by her side.

"What have I been doing all this time...?" Sakura stared at her eyes through the mirror. "Oh right... paperwork." Sakura dropped her head down. She desperately wanted to train to better herself now, healing only got her so far. Sakura dressed herself and walked around town.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura walked into the Yamanaka flower shop searching for a head of platinum blonde hair. She happened to pass by it during her walk and quickly decided to walk in, talking to her female best friend was something on her list she wanted. Maybe she knew what was up with Naruto, Ino was more around the boy than her now days- she was too busy with paperwork. She couldn't find her at first but did after she saw Shikamaru leaning against the counter kissing Ino with all his might. She held back a laugh at the sight-it was too cute. If Ino's father would have seen them, everyone would have been run out of the shop by now. Sakura looked around the shop more to find Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata all looking at flowers together. She gave the two love birds a little more time before she went to get Ino's attention. She walked over to the group of her friends looking at flowers smiling and saying hi to them all.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Oh! H-hello Sakura-Chan. W-we were looking for f-flowers for the up c-coming festival." Hinata blushed and turned away shy.

" Yeah the festival is in a week so we thought we would write down the names of certain flowers to buy in advance to decorate the booths." Tenten said, still writing things in her note pad.

"This flower looks certainly youthful! Don't you think so too Kiba?" Lee beamed at the other guy.

"Uh sure. Whatever, Shikamaru and Ino look pretty 'youthful' to me" Kiba blushed with his eyes glued to the couple, never letting them leave his sight.

"Ewww Kiba your such a pervert!" Sakura yelled loud enough for Ino to hear. Ino did hear Sakura and stopped kissing Shikamaru to glare and throw a kunai at Kiba's head.

"PERVERTED DOG GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" Ino yelled. She forgot about Shikamaru immediately and the mood was over.

"What a drag...I was having a good time too." Shikamaru pouted and sat on the counter in front of him.

"Like hell I will! I have to help them with this flower crap!" Kiba yelled back at Ino, he had a raging blush on his face.

"Then keep your eyes on the flowers! Not me, pervert!" Ino tried to throw another kunai at Kiba. The dog boy caught the kunai and mumbled something incoherent, it was obvious that he was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Uh Ino...I was wondering if I could talk to you" Sakura said, her neck started to bother her a great deal.

"For sure Billboard-Brow" Ino said sitting on the counter "Whats up?"

"Right here? I was hoping to speak to you more privately-" She didn't feel like explaining to everyone in the shop that Naruto almost killed her a few hours ago.

"I have to stay at the counter until I'm done with my shift in 8 hours..sorry" Ino smiled sadly.

"I guess here is okay." Sakura lied. "I came from the training grounds with Naruto a few hours ago, things were fine until he tried to kill me."

" Wait.. Naruto tried to kill you? Don't you think that if anything it was an accident?" Ino didn't believe her.

" I'm not bullshitting you Ino. We were sparring together and then all of a sudden his eyes turn red and he almost rips my throat out! I begged him to stop and then his eyes turned back to blue, he cried when I left to go home. I don't know whats going on." Sakura almost glared at her friend.

When she looked up, Sakura saw Ino with a guilty look on her face. Shikamaru had the same look as well. Sakura turned around to see Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and Tenten with guilty faces too. They all had heard her story and knew something about it and not her.

"What do you know that I don't know Ino?" Sakura glared at her friend, why would they keep something that is life threatening from her?

"I think you should leave Sakura." Ino looked away, her guilty face burned itself in the memory of Sakura's mind.

"Fine." Sakura spoke quietly, she felt betrayed that none of her friends would explain. She almost died and they still wouldn't explain. What kind of people were they?

Sakura walked out of the flower shop in anger. Over the years Sakura knew how to read her friends faces, she was proud for the skill. It helped her in times of need as a ninja also. She saw their eyes. Yes there was guilt in them, they were all ashamed. But why? She noticed some of the boys open their eyes widely to see her bandaged neck with red stains on it. She studied their faces when they didn't notice her, there was some kind of joy behind the outward surprise expressions on their face. She didn't understand the joy, why would they be happy for her pain and near death? Sakura felt a little sick inside for that, the boys liked the idea of her being dead? When she looked at the girls faces there was obvious guilt, underneath was some form of anger. Why would her friends be angry with her? Sakura thought over the many possible reasons and dreaded the most logical answer to her. They still found her weak. After all of the things she did, the advancements in the medical field she made, they still thought of her as the day they were all given their headbands. She knew why they thought of her like that though, all of her friends in her graduating class had done far more things than her. She was ANBU rank like her friends, but they were captains. They had all done many things to improve Konoha, they were so much stronger than her, they had stable loving lives, and they all saw her far behind them desperately trying to catch up by having Tsunade-Shishou teach her. It wasn't fair when all of your colleagues had special bloodline limits, Jinchuuriki, and wealthy families that could afford expensive trainers for their children at an early age. All she had was her hard work and determination, she never really had her parents to take care of her or train her. They died during a mission when she was around three years old. The Hokage let her live alone in an apartment that he paid for, he often visited her and became her unofficial grandfather. She was forever grateful for the third, if it wasn't for him then she wouldn't have become the person she was today.

Sakura felt sick though, to know that the ones she trusted thought low of her. To know that inwardly they despised her to some extent, because she wasn't as good as them. How much more selfish could they get? What did she have to do to get some acceptance from her friends? Make a special Justu? Beat the crap out of Naruto? Chew her friends out? Take down an Akatsuki member? Make ANBU captain? She knew that trying to please her friends was the wrong decision but that was the path she wanted to go down. She didn't have the training or time to create her own Justu at the moment and people would know if she took it from a person around the nations. She needed something old. Something that people hadn't seen in over hundreds of years and was strong enough to impress her friends. They wouldn't doubt her ever again, she would be strong enough to protect herself, and she would easily climb up rank to ANBU captain with it. That would give her enough motivation to create her own Justu. Sakura didn't know of many places an old ninja lived, let alone one where they would give up their secrets to a pink haired woman. She sighed, there was only one place where she could get what she wanted. Tsunade showed her a year or so back where it was, where the forbidden scrolls were located. They contained ancient powerful Justu that no one from this day knew about unless they were as old as the first and second Hokage and were still alive. It was perfect, not even Tsunade would figure out that the Justu came from a forbidden scroll. The only problem was getting in and out without getting caught. She would have to get her timing correctly, but besides that she could do it. Sakura smiled, she would show everyone what she was capable of doing.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura had just finished filing more documents of recent missions in Tsunade's office. Shizune was working at the hospital and Tsunade just went home after getting smashed silly with sake, saying that she had enough stress as it is and needed to go practice on her slot machine at home-whatever that meant... but it didn't matter to Sakura because it was the perfect day to go scroll snooping. She would make her move when the guards changed in a half hour. That gave her time to think her plan through, if she failed and got caught she might go to prison or be accused of treason. Sakura loved Konoha but she felt that this need was more important right now. She had to prove to her friends that she wasn't who they thought they were. She was better than what they saw. In half an hour she would prove that. She had been watching the change of guard for a few weeks, they were not that great. She knew that they hardly ever did their job because they were inside of the Hokage's tower, a false sense of security blanketed over them. Sakura would use that to her advantage. The guards were ANBU, but so was she. Sakura knew that her skills in sneak were the most important key for the theft.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this?" Sakura felt a little queasy thinking about it. "I just wont think about it-yeah that's it. No thinking" Sakura tried to wipe her mind clean to no avail. Her logical side finally caught up with her. Guilt ate at her, but Sakura forced it down. This was not the time to be feeling regret, to worry about the consequences.

The guards were changing as Sakura masked her chakra clung to the darkened walls making her way to the tall french doors that held great secrets and power. Sakura bit back a yelp of surprise when she heard the guards footsteps coming closer. She lingered too long at the door. Sakura had practically leaped to the handle and pushed herself in making the least amount of sound possible. Thankfully the ANBU guards didn't notice her, they were too busy chatting about senseless gossip around the village. Once inside she gasped softly, the room was enormous and was packed full of scrolls and books to the very top shelves. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed. There was just so much to look for and not enough time. The guard would change in another hour, Sakura had to leave then but all she wanted to do at the moment was sit down and read the mysterious writing each book and scroll contained.

"Well I'll just have to pick one and go from there" Sakura whispered to herself. She walked to the back thinking that they were older and more powerful, and if they were old then no one would be able to recognize it unless they knew about it beforehand. Sakura dug her hand in the massive pile and grabbed the thickest scroll in the bunch. When she pulled it out it was colored a luminescent turquoise green with golden engravings covering it. Sakura stared at it in wonder, it drew her in like a moth to a light. This was the scroll she wanted.

She could barely hold in her excitement as she removed the hard case and unraveled the scroll. All there was inside was a series of hand signs and a message underneath it. The message said:

_'Going back to what was once was needs a strength of its own. You will learn the True meaning of power.'_

Sakura didn't understand it but her excitement overtook her logical side. She quickly burned the hand signs into her memory and put the scroll back where she found it. Sakura couldn't risk taking the scroll with her, if she was caught then she could claim that she knew nothing of the supposed scroll and say that she either created the Justu herself or it came in a dream. She didn't want evidence.

"I cant wait until I get to the training field! I wanna see what this thing does now!" Sakura silently squeaked to herself. Her impatience she would later regret.

She slowly recalled every hand sign she needed and within the blink of an eye repeated all of them physically. A turquoise green glow enveloped Sakura, she felt slightly queasy and scared. She thought that this would increase her chakra or give her something similar to a blood line limit, but this felt totally different. It felt like her whole body was rearranging into something completely different, the world was getting bigger or was she getting smaller? She wasn't sure but that was getting to be the least of her worries. The dim room became clearer and colors stood out more than usual. Sakura couldn't get the weird feeling of her spine elongating and her nails and teeth growing and sharpening out of the forefront of her mind. Something was seriously wrong and she needed a mirror now.

'What is happening to me? Will I be able to reverse whatever is happening?' Sakura thought. The scroll had obviously physically changed her, but to what extent? This wasn't what she expected or wanted out of this scroll.

All of a sudden gravity took affect and she landed on her hands and feet. The feeling of her spine elongating stopped but the feeling of it swaying side to side scared her to death. Sakura looked down expecting to see her ivory hands but instead was met with pretty pink paws. She retracted her claws and paused, things started to click inside of her mind. Her gut felt heavy and guilt began to eat at her again.

'Oh my god! What did I just do to myself?' She screamed in her mind. Her mind was racing and her heart pounding. A cute meow escaped her pink fuzzy lips and her heart skipped a beat.

'I cant even talk? Oh this is just great...What am I going to do?' Sakura's ears flattened. A few books fell out of their shelves to the floor, footsteps of the new guard could be heard from the other side of the door. The noise caught their attention.

"Hey whats that noise? An intruder?" A guard asked opening the door. He scanned the room with his eyes before he set foot in the room. Sakura hid in between one of the shelves.

'No no no no no no! I gotta leave now!' Sakura panicked from her place in between the shelves. The man was getting closer every second, he would be able to tell where she was soon. She looked up to a conveniently place window at the top of the room and climbed all the way up to it. Sakura opened the latch and sped through the night.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Hello, if you haven't noticed already- I have revised this chapter.**

**Not all of it but I added a lot.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**I'll slowly be revising the others too.**

**This one was the most important though.**

**I hope you all read and review my chapters when you can!**

**Be sure to read "Meltdown" - The sequel to this.**

**Things definitely get interesting in it.**

**Thanks to all of my devoted fans, and possible new ones.**

**I hope to never disappoint you.**

**Please let me know if there is anything to improve on.**

**I always accept the help.**

**Okay, thanks so much guys!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Much Love, LadyMarrowind.**


	2. So Called Friends

Life Gone Awry

Thank you for the reviews! I got good ones and bad ones. I thought over them felt like I needed to explain this one little thing. Sakura had turned into a pink house cat. She doesn't ever have a humanoid state where her skin is fluffy pink and giant ears are connected to her skull. Unless in the far future I decide to do that-its not gonna happen. And this is a romance with Itachi so I'd never have him make out with a house cat...maybe ;] Yeah I know this kind of story has been made before but I never saw them ever get complete or updated until years later. Well I wanna complete this and update it as fast as possible- I know I can upload at least once a week. I have a goal and am determined to complete it. This is a romance/drama/humor story. Things are funny at first but it will get serious, that's why this is labeled romance/drama-it has traces of humor.

Angel897- Thank you. I'll update as fast as I can :]

Kaelin The Black Swan- I understand what you mean and respect your opinion ;]

**This chapter has been revised. I hope you all like it. :D**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura's heart was pounding against her ribcage as she turned another corner crossing an alley. She couldn't believe that she turned herself into a cat. What kind of forbidden scroll does that to you? Apparently the kind of scroll that Sakura Haruno would steal, she figured it as much as karma. Her ears started to twitch at the sound of frying meat as she walked through a district that had all kinds of food stores and restaurants nearby.Her stomach growled loud enough to be heard by people walking by. Sakura felt her fluffy pink face heat up in embarrassment.

_'Oops...I forgot to eat before I left for the scroll room. I shouldn't have been so excited.'_ She paused and sweat dropped. Ichiraku was still open and seemed to be making a lot of food. Sakura became curious and padded her way inside to find her teammates and closest friends eating together in a large group. They looked like were having a great time. Sakura felt a pang of anger hit her.

'Why didn't they invite me?' Sakura wondered irritated, they always sent her a message in some way to let her know. She loved nights like those-everything became care free and everyone got along with each other... or so she thought.

"So you really almost kill her Naruto?" Ino asked the slurping blonde.

"Hm?- Uh yeah I did. It was an accident though. I never meant for the Kyuubi to take over, he really hates Sakura for some reason. Sometimes I do too... but I don't know if its me or just him influencing me." Naruto then continued to slurp his ramen- getting strange looks from his friends. "What?" He asked.

"You like Sakura?" Kiba smacked Naruto on the head, he looked beyond irritated with the blonde.

"Yeah kinda... whats so bad about that?" Naruto paused from eating, he felt uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him.

"She is weak. She doesn't deserve to be a part of our league. Tsunade couldn't help that idiot and time has proved that. What has she ever done besides making it in ANBU, which is a miracle in its own, and learning how to heal wounds... barely? I would love to know of her accomplishments in life, because I don't know of any." Kiba glared at Naruto. "At least the nine tailed fox is wise enough to know that Sakura isn't worth anything, too bad you broke his control. He would have been doing us a nice favor." Kiba looked around, all of his friends nodded.

"She... isn't that weak Kiba." Ino tried to defend Sakura a tiny bit. "She just hasn't blossomed yet. She needs us to protect her until that time comes, or she will do something crazy that will cause her harm or kill her. We have to be here for her guys."

Sakura suddenly felt bad, was she really that predictable? She had done something crazy but she isn't dead. 'I might as well be though' She thought bitterly.

"Naruto- you need to learn how to act around Sakura. We all have and she never suspected a thing. Your little outburst might have shattered our facade. Keep your beast under control from now on" Kakashi smiled with his eye.

_'Kakashi-Sensei too? They really were all lying to me, why would they do that? I never gave them any reason to regret me... besides being weak. But you just don't do that though.'_ Sakura felt the fur on her back ruffle up. They thought of her so lowly that they were ready to thank Naruto's Kyuubi for killing her? She never knew they despised her weakness so much, who gave them the 'Holier-Than-Thou' attitude? They could have done without it.

"Kakashi-Sensei...why are we lying to Sakura-Chan anyways? Why cant we just tell her that she is weak and will never be strong enough to associate herself with us?" Hinata asked, her stuttering left her over the years.

"She wouldn't be able to handle it Hinata. She is far too fragile to see all of her friends leave her for her imperfections. I understand that some of you agree with us but cherish your friendship with her, to see those few leave her would have a devastating effect on her Psyche. Even though that most of us do not care, we cant do that to her. So remain lying to her for her safety and a false sense of security." Kakashi tried his best to explain. "Its not her fault that she will never be able to climb to the ranks that we have gone to. Maybe it is... but either way we lie to her for her own safety."

"That's not nice, Sakura-Chan is my friend! I don't lie to her." Naruto growled.

"Stop lying to yourself Dickless. I see the looks you give Sakura, and that is not from the influence of the Kyuubi." Sai smiled.

"... Do you hate Sakura?" Naruto looked away for a moment and asked Sai.

"No. Her friendship has value to me. I often wonder if yours does though."

"Shut up." Naruto's eyes flashed an angry red.

"Control your emotions Naruto." Kakashi gave him a warning look.

Naruto gripped the edge of his chair tightly, the metal backing was horribly disfigured when he let go of it to eat the rest of his ramen. Sakura felt a little scared inside, she didn't know what to think of Naruto anymore. Was he her friend? Or was he going to finish what he started from the training fields soon? Sakura didn't know. She was angered at her friends though, all of them thought of her as pitifully weak and wanted nothing to do with her. Some thought the same but liked her as a friend. She felt beyond emotionally hurt, but she had a feeling that it was going to come down to that. Finding out the truth in a way she never wanted to find out, it still bugged her that they spoke freely of her behind her back. It wasn't necessary to lie to her, she could have taken it. Sakura would have been hurt yes but, she wouldn't have cried forever or lost her mind. She would have moved on. Sakura was never that weak, it was sad that her closest friends never even realized that about her.

Sakura watched her friends move from the topic of her to some other random articles of gossip, Naruto looked to be not interacting with them anymore, he ate his ramen and stared off into space. Kakashi had announced his marriage to Shizune and that they were going to have a baby. Sakura was glad for them, but the words they said of her she would never forgive them. Sakura continued to watch her friends have multiple conversations about anything and everything until the hour became late. Slowly one by one they all left Ichiraku. Naruto was the last to get up and leave, his eyes often flickered from red to blue when walking away from the stand.

_'I have to get out of here while I still can.'_ She thought sadly, she could no longer walk the streets of Konoha. It would be too obvious to any ninja that something went wrong with a Justu if they saw a pink cat with green eyes. She would be the laughing stock of the nation and arrested for theft of the information of a forbidden scroll if she wasn't executed immediately for treason. Sakura figured that it would be best to just pack up and leave, find a cure to her problem in other countries.

She had made her way to her apartment reached up to the doorknob, unable to turn it she groaned. Was her window open? Sakura made her way to check, it was open enough for her to slide through. Sakura climbed a nearby tree and leaped for the sill, she almost hadn't made it. When the Kunoichi entered her bedroom, she ran straight for the closet throwing her gear and clothing into a pile as far as she could with her tiny pink paws. Sakura grabbed a black backpack from the top shelve of her closet and threw it into the pile as well. After grabbing feminine products, canned and boxed food she stood up on her back legs in front of the rather large pile. She never knew if the scroll would wear off or if she ever got to change back when she wanted so she felt safe packing everything her human self would possibly need.

_'I really hope this works. I should be able to use my chakra still...I think.' _Sakura didn't feel very confident as she tried to form her hand seals with her pudgy paws. Pakkun was a ninja dog and he had abilities, so she hoped that when she changed she still contained something ninja-like inside of her. Sakura dreaded the idea of being an ordinary house cat.

_'Damn it! Work already!'_ she growled at the mountain of items, trying to scare it to doing her will. Sakura tried several more times before she gave up, sighing and turning around. All of a sudden a loud boom erupted and also a bright light flashed. Sakura never expected the Justu to be so difficult, she made a mental note to never preform Justu as a cat... things become explosive. Sakura had climbed underneath her bed, upside down and clinging to the cloth lining when she heard the boom. She hoped her neighbors couldn't hear as well as she did now. As she peeked underneath the bed skirt Sakura saw the pile shrink itself, organize, and pile into the ever shrinking black backpack on the top.

'Tsunade-Shishou your a life saver' Sakura smiled remembering Tsunade's wilderness lessons. She was taught a Justu where items were changed to a compact form, it was often useful for missions to other lands like the Snow where you had to carry many more items than a regular mission. When everything shrank to her size, Sakura fastened her backpack on like a harness. Sakura checked her apartment for any other things she might have needed and locked the doors and windows before she left. Sakura placed her keys in a hole she dug near her front door.

_'I'm ready for anything now. Lets go have an adventure Inner' _Sakura called out to her old companion.

"**CHA BITCHES-SAKURA IS HERE! LETS GO OUTER!" **Her Inner had screamed.

"Shut up Inner, I'll get a head ache with you screaming like a banshee."

"**Your just jealous of my amazing self confidence forehead!"** Inner smirked.

"I'm not jealous of anything. Your me remember?" Sakura countered.

" **Yeah right. Your a spineless little girl. I'm the one with confidence" **Inner sing-songed.

"That's it. Get out of here Inner- I'll show you who's spineless at the end of this" Sakura had mentally locked her behind a door and hid the key far away. Inner shouldn't be meddling with her plans right now-she could sidetrack Sakura so easily that she wouldn't remember what she was talking about in the first place. Sakura needed to focus right now. Leaving the village would be easy enough but where would she go?

"**Lets go find Sasuke-Kun! We have nothing better to do you know. And I know you still Loooooovvveee him!"** Somehow Inner managed to yell behind the solid door.

"I do NOT love him, it was a stupid crush. That's it. Nothing more okay?...But you do have a good idea. Sure why not? He could teach me stuff. Lets do it" She smiled. Her plan was finally forming.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura slid past guards at the front gate, not that it mattered much-they didn't care less if a cat with a backpack left the village. It wasn't much of their business anyways.

'That was easy. What is with Konoha and their half-assed guards?' Sakura glared, why were they so secure in thinking that nothing could get in or out in the middle of the night?

'Men are such pigs.' Sakura growled in her mind. One of the guards happened to be reading Icha Icha Paradise, she knew what those porn books contained and it wasn't anything flattering to the female race. Almost every man from Konoha she knew read those books that she so despised. Only two men from Konoha who didn't read Icha Icha Paradise was Neji and Sasuke- well they might too but just be very quiet about it. After all Neji was known not to be found for long periods of time and usually coming back smelling like something other than blood and sweat. And Sakura hasn't seen Sasuke in over three years.

_'Well he has been around that old molester Orochimaru for three years. He could have gotten a few nasty habits from him. And yeah...he is a guy. I really hope that he doesn't though.'_ Sakura cringed picturing her Sasuke-Kun with his nose stuck in his book, eyes glazed over and his nose bleeding. To make the picture worse she thought of an enormous bookcase filled with Icha Icha books behind him.

"**If he read that many Icha Icha books, wouldn't that make him amazing in bed? He'd be so creative, and he already has the power and stamina of a horse so he-"**

"Inner! Shut up! Get your mind out of the gutter! Sasuke would never read such dirty books.."

"**I bet you one day of complete control over your body for that."**

"What? You mean if I win you'll leave me alone for a full day?"

"**Yes Sweetie, one full day. And if I win- you cant interfere for one full day either."**

"Is there a down side to this?"

"**Not that I know of." **Inner smirked.

"Ok deal."

"**You made the right decision." **Inner Sakura's eye had an evil glint to it.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura was walking through a forest on all fours. She slowly got used to the idea of that was the only way she would be moving around in her life for the time being. Inner liked the idea oddly enough, she kept exclaiming on how cute they looked. Sakura didn't care at the moment though. It still felt weird to be an ordinary house cat.

_'Your not ordinary-you still have your ninja skills and chakra.'_ Sakura reminded herself. Okay so she wasn't any kind of house cat, she was pink, and she had the power of a Konoha ANBU medic... she assumed since she could preform basic Justu with her paws.

She jumped to the forest's branches and infused her chakra into her tiny paws. She became a pink blur as she sped through to Sound. Determined to find Sasuke, she never let herself tire or complain. The weak tired easily and complained. The strong always took more. Sakura kept telling herself that she was strong the whole journey while her Inner smiled proudly at her companion. She was starting to see the truth, maybe it was a good thing that she found that forbidden scroll. Sakura was finally going to be her own person and no one was ever going to talk down to her ever again...unless they wanted a chakra infused fist to their face, Sakura would be happy to oblige.

"I see the border to sound Inner" Sakura waited for her to reply.

"**We have two hours until we get close to Orochimaru's hideout. Sasuke should still be living there. There hasn't been any news of Sasuke's body being taken over yet. So we still have time"**

"I wonder when Sasuke-Kun will kill Orochimaru? I also wonder how he would react to a pink cat stalking him" Sakura pictured it in her mind and giggled.

"**Lets just hope Duck-Butt will figure it out before he gets annoyed and tries to kill us"**

"Oh I never thought about that. This whole being a cat until I can figure out how to change it thing is really starting to become really lame" Sakura pouted as she saw Orochimaru's hideout forming.

"**Don't worry Sweetie, I'll figure this thing out soon enough. We aren't geniuses for nothing"**

Sakura steeled herself as she found her way underground creeping through corridors, trying to sense her beloved Sasuke's chakra. The fur on Sakura's little neck stood straight up along with the rest of her body as she heard a voice she so longed to hear for over three years.

"_What do we have here? A pretty pink cat like yourself shouldn't be wandering these dangerous halls."_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Its amazing what a simple revision can do.**

**It changes the mood of a story completely**

**I hope this is for the better.**

**I couldn't stand to re-read the childish writing.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Much Love, LadyMarrowind.**


	3. His Little Tenshi

Life Gone Awry

Hmmmm I got me some potato salad, Sunny D, Almond joy's, and 3 Musketeers, Oh yeah-I'm ready to make another chapter XD

Sariko-chan723 – Awe thank you so much! I really don't think I'm doing as good as I'm supposed to be doing but if you like it and continue to read...that's all that matters ;D

CruiseGirl – If I looked hard enough I could find five Sakura turns into a cat stories...at least XD Oh I know I made Sakura weak for a while. But I don't like her weak either, I'm just setting her up to be a kick ass mother trucker who knows no bounds kind of girl...like Inner Sakura. The split personality thing will slowly fade away. And I have a pretty good idea on how to show her strength... ;]

Angel897- I'm glad that you like it, I still thank you for reviewing my first chapter. And you were the first good review I got soooo... *GLOMPZ* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! I'll never forget you for being my first positive reviewer. I love you sweetie X3 New chapters are coming as fast as possible, I don't want this story to flop so I have to take my time.

I have 10 hours today! Hells yes, I have time. * Noms Potato Salad *

Lets Do This ;]

Disclaimer: Issa Panz Does NOT Own Naruto- If She Did Naruto Wouldn't Be Spouting 'Believe It!' At The End Of Every Sentence When He Was A Kid.

~3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ~3

"_What do we have here? A pretty pink cat like yourself shouldn't be wandering these dangerous halls."_

'Sasuke-Kun? Is that really him?' Sakura turned around and looked up. Yes Sasuke Uchiha was standing four feet away from her fluffy pink tail swaying on the ground. He was looking at her intently as if she recognized him of something else. Nevertheless Sakura was slightly intimidated, Sasuke always did that to her.

"If I didn't find you, Kabuto would. And you really wouldn't want to know what he'd to you if he did find you. Such a beautiful pink cat would be a lovely experiment to him." Sasuke chuckled darkly.

Sakura mewed in fear of the possibility. Kabuto would skin her alive, dip her in chemical baths, rip out her teeth and claws, cut off her ears and tail, dissect her eye balls, and preform surgery on her just for kicks or either to find what makes her tick...he would probably make hat out of her fur just for _Lord Orochimaru_... Ew. That image made Sakura cringe, no way was she going to turn into a hat and a play thing. She would stay to Sasuke's side like quick drying cement.

"I'd hate such too see such a beautiful cat die in here, so your coming with me." Sasuke picked her up by the loose skin at her neck and started to walk to who knows where.

'What is this weird feeling? He's grabbing my neck? Great, just great. This is a little degrading.'

"**Calm down forehead. You did that to cats too and they never freaked out by it. Just think though....SASUKE IS TOUCHING YOU!!! Its a miracle baby!"**

Sakura ignored Inner as long as she could. She wouldn't shut up about Sasuke and how they could sneak up on him naked or doing some other kind of 'business' with his body.

'You really are a closet pervert huh Inner?' Sakura mentally glared.

"**Well you did lock me into this closet! Theres nothing to eat in here! FEED ME"**

'After I figure out where we are going.'

Sasuke had stopped walking a few moments ago and stood there in thought. He opened the door to his right and walked in throwing Sakura into the bed in the process. She really didn't know what was going on and even more so as the door shut and locked. Sakura guessed that she was upside down on Sasuke's bed. She heard him chuckle at her and the sound of a closet door sliding open. Curious, Sakura turned right side up and watched Sasuke intently. He was grabbing extra blankets and pillows out of his closet. He threw them haphazardly to the bed, most of the things covered Sakura. When Sasuke turned back he couldn't find the pinkette.

"Here kitty kitty, Tch tch tch tch tch" Sasuke called. "Tenshi? Neko? Pink Cat?" Still no reply.

"Nyyaaan! Nyyaaaaannnnn!" Sakura meowed through the blankets, making rustling noises as well.

'If I cant escape a mountain of blankets, what will I do if I'm attacked?' Sakura thought sadly.

"**You scratch their eyes out and run like hell, duh. No one can catch a cat determined to leave"**

'Thanks for the advise, oh great wise one..'

"**Damn straight I'm wise." **Inner Sakura smugly left her mind.

"There you are Tenshi. Were you hiding from me?" Sasuke smiled warmly.

Sakura's heart stopped momentarily. Sasuke just smiled. SMILED!!! Not just that-it was REAL! Sasuke seemed to have noticed this and stroked her fur while thinking of the right words to say.

"Yes I know. The great Uchiha avenger can smile. Just not around other people. Its a sign of weakness and I cant let my enemies know that I have emotions other than anger." He paused and laughed, Sakura felt that she was going to heaven. Such a beautiful voice shouldn't have been wasted with anger. She preferred a happy Sasuke than a negative one any day. "I cant believe I'm talking to a cat. I really must be insane..." Sakura felt the need to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. So she did in her own way. She started to purr and climbed into Sasuke's lap. Her way of hugging him.

Sasuke accepted her advances and hugged her for real, stroking her back. Sakura's purring became louder making Sasuke smile warmer. Inner Sakura was still overcoming the shock of Sasuke not actually being a cold hearted killer. He really did need to go back to Konoha where his friends were. He needed them more than anything. Sakura's ears flattened-they weren't her friends now. She had no one, well except Sasuke. But he didn't know it was her, so it didn't count. Sasuke would shun her as well-or worse, kill her. Sakura didn't need that, she would try her best so Sasuke wouldn't ever know.

"**Yeah, good luck with that."** Inner poked Sakura.

~3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ~3

Two weeks. That's how long Sakura has been in heaven. Two weeks of pure bliss. Sasuke had been the nicest boy to her in her life. Well that maybe had to do with something with her being his pet-but Sakura didn't want to think of it like that. Every night he would wait for her to climb into the covers with him so he could cuddle with her into sleep, everyday he would confide his deepest feelings in her, every afternoon he would give her real food to eat-yesterday it was orange chicken and fried rice, every morning he would kiss her forehead good bye to go to training. Sakura wouldn't want this to ever end. She thanked the forbidden scroll everyday for drawing her in. This trumped a perfect life in Konoha by far.

Sasuke had walked in with miso soup and terriaki chicken for her. He set them on his desk and asked. "Hey Tenshi, are you hungry?"

"Nyyaaan Nyaaaaannnn!!!" Sakura mewed with great delight. She padded her way over to his desk, Sasuke stroked her back as she chewed a cube of chicken. Sasuke had cut it into little pieces- he was so nice to her. Sasuke chuckled and sat down at his desk and started to eat his soup. There was a comfortable silence between them. When Sasuke finished, he started to speak.

"Tenshi" He scratched behind her ears. "I'm worried about Orochimaru." At the sound of his name, Sakura stood up looking into his eyes. They were filled with sadness. Sasuke continued.

"His body is failing him and he seems to be watching me more than usual. I think that he's talking to Kabuto about the body Justu he did three years ago. I don't know if I have enough time I have left before I can get my revenge on Itachi. I think I might just give up and make a run to Konoha. I'm not strong enough to fend off Kabuto and Orochimaru. I know I can get stronger back home and I'll be safe from him. I would also have time to start a family, I need to do that. My bloodline must stay alive. I'm leaving tonight, would you come with me Tenshi?" Sasuke asked her, searching her eyes.

He knew that his Tenshi was no ordinary cat. The backpack and faint chakra signature helped him realize but what gave it away the most was her understanding eyes-like she understood everything he said. It reminded him of Kiba's Akamaru. Her colors reminded him of Sakura. He really missed her and wanted to go back to Konoha to restart his family with her. He had heard of Sakura's bone crushing strength and insane healing abilities, but he also knew that she was the weakest of all the rookies. That didn't matter much to him-he needed a powerful woman but also the woman he would marry needed to know him, he needed to like her to some extent. After all he would spend the rest of his life with her. Everything about Sakura seemed to fit the bill. If his Tenshi were a real person, he wouldn't miss a beat to propose to her. Tenshi was perfect to him, except for the cat part of course.

Sakura was stuck. She wanted to be with Sasuke but she hated Konoha. She bit back a groan but rubbed her body against Sasuke's as a sign of yes. She would follow this man anywhere. There was a knock at the door, and Sasuke's face hardened. Sakura shrank back from his touch.

"Sasuke-kun!!! Open up!" A female's voice yelled, muffled by his door.

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke tried his best from growling at his fangirl.

"Just open up! I can't tell you from here" She whined, knocking on the door again.

"Hn." Sasuke moved to open the door, giving Sakura one last look.

"Sasuke-Kun! Hide Me!" Karin ran past him into the room. "Awe! A kitty cat!" She squealed.

'Oh god no. please Sasuke do something!' Sakura knew a fangirl's hug could kill.

"Touch her and you die Karin" Sasuke growled making both girls cower.

"I just wanted to pet her. She looks so pretty with her pink fur and green eyes." Karin pouted.

"What do you want Karin. I don't have all day." Sasuke demanded, not asked.

"Kabuto is working extra hard in his lab after Lord Orochimaru screamed at him to prepare his next body. I wanted to warn you that by tonight Kabuto will be after you Sasuke-Kun." Her eyes showed great care for him, and Sakura understood. Karin was just like Sakura. Her ears fell flat on her head. Maybe she didn't have to follow Sasuke to the ends of the earth-Karin would do it for her. Once again Sakura felt useless and unwanted. There was just no place for her.

Sasuke studied Karin's face before his gaze softened, effectively making Karin gasp and blush. Sasuke did have a soft spot for Karin, he knew that she cared and he admired her for that. All he ever did was be rude and hurtful to her. Sasuke realized that he was in denial. Karin wasn't Sakura, she was much more. Sasuke had finally realized that he wanted Karin all along, he tried to replace her with Sakura thinking that he was supposed to marry her and have kids. Sakura maybe didn't even like him anymore, the last time they were around each other he knocked her out on a park bench. Yes he had feelings for Karin but only friendly feeling to Sakura. Sasuke spoke to Karin.

"Thank you Karin. Come with me to Konoha tonight." His eyes silently pleaded.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun yes! I'll follow you anywhere!" Karin hugged Sasuke and ran out of the room squealing about her going to pack her things.

Sasuke shut his door and sat back on his bed with Sakura. He noticed her ears flattened and rubbed her back. She looked up and him with sad eyes but mewed in response.

"Whats wrong Tenshi? Please don't feel sad. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"Nyyan Nyaaannn~" Sakura tried to make herself sound happy to no avail. Sasuke held her close.

"Is it Karin? I know she likes me and everything but I cant help returning her feelings. I know I had feelings for my friend Sakura but they are long gone and replaced by Karin. This is hard for me to admit but its true. I love Sakura and Naruto as siblings. Kakashi as a father but Karin as a lover. I never realized it until now but I'm glad I did. I never want to make a wrong decision." Sasuke explained.

'At least I know he considers me a friend unlike everyone else. I'm sad that he doesn't love me but I know I can move on...even though this hurts so much. I feel so betrayed again. I wish Karin and Sasuke a happy life. I cant follow Sasuke-Kun tonight, not ever. Why am I crying inside?' Sakura was crying inside. Cats couldn't cry tears but they could whine and sulk. And thats what Sakura did.

"**Hey Outer! Look!!! On the top of his closet shelves! Icha Icha Paradise Novels!!!! I WIN HELLS TO THE YES BITCHES!!!!"**

"What?! No way! That cant be Sasuke-Kun's! He wouldn't read such filth!" Sakura was shocked.

"**Yes he does! No one is ever in his room. I am so right! FTW!!! I get a full 24 hours of body time without you butting in! Kyyyyaaaaaa!!!!" **Inner Sakura happy danced.

"Right now?" Sakura panicked.

"**Oh no Sweetie. I get to pick when. This is gonna be so awesome!"**

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sakura paled.

"**Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything too bad to us." **Inner smirked.

"Too bad? Awe I regret the bet! I regret it!" Sakura yelled out.

"**Too late! I win! Bye now Sweetie! Mwhahahahahahaha!" **Inner Sakura left her mind again.

'No fair. I didn't know Sasuke was a pervert. Well I did if Inner knew. Ah dammit!' She blushed.

"Tenshi? Are you ok?" Sasuke looked worried. He had seen her face change to so many emotions for five minutes. It confused and worried him the most.

"Nyaaan~" Sakura hid underneath the covers, mental tears flowed freely. She heard Sasuke sigh and got up to leave the room.

"Please get better Tenshi." Sasuke whispered as he left the room. The door shut and locked with a click.

"**Heyy Sakura! Guess what I just found out to make you happy?!"**

"Nothing can make me happy right now. My life has gone awry from day one. Nobody wants me."

"**Stop being so dramatic. No it hasn't. Only a month ago it did. Geeze. Now I don't feel like telling you."**

"Tell me what Inner?"

"**Nope not telling to drama queens. They'd just start crying all over again."**

"Inner please tell me, I promise not to cry."

"**Pinky swear?"**

"Yes!"

"**Ok so I was messing around with stuff in our body and I found-"**

The door was picked open and Kabuto walked in. His eyes sparked when they set on Sakura.

"A cute little kitty Sasuke found here. Too bad he won't be able to see it die." He smiled darkly.

'Oh no. Where is Sasuke-Kun! I have to find him now!' Sakura ran past Kabuto between his legs.

~3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ~3

Sakura looked frantically through corridors searching for Sasuke or Karin, she needed to get them out of here. Sasuke couldn't die on her now. Not when he can be saved.

"_I'm not strong enough to fend off Kabuto and Orochimaru."_

Her heart rate quickened and she infused chakra to her little paws. No Sasuke can't die, Orochimaru can't have him. Sasuke wants to go back to Konoha with Karin. Start a family. Sakura wouldn't let their dreams end here. She wanted to see Sasuke happy. Karin will make him happy. Konoha will make him happy. She will make him happy. Sakura neared Orochimaru's throne room. She heard Sasuke yelling at someone and then a feminine scream.

'No! I can't be too late. Sasuke, Karin stay alive!' Sakura pushed the doors open to see Orochimaru's spirit slinking its way inside of Sasuke's body. Karin was crying her eyes out, blood from her wounds covered her. She could barely stand up let alone walk in her condition.

"**Screw this! Sakura get ready."**

"Get ready for wh-AHHHHHHH"

Sasuke looked over paralyzed by Orochimaru slowly taking him. He saw what he would have never imagined. His Tenshi was transforming, a ball of white light covered her form. It grew bigger and more feminine by the second. Even Orochimaru had stopped to watch what was going on. His beautiful pink cat had transformed into his teammate he hasn't seen in over three years, Sakura.

'You could have warned me Inner.' Sakura growled standing up on her two feet. Her body was dressed in her ANBU gear and her weapons at hand. She slowly unsheathed her katana glaring hard at Orochimaru.

"**You should be grateful. I might have just saved all our lives here."** Inner lashed back.

Sasuke stood staring at her with wide eyes. He never would have guessed that it was Sakura he confided his feelings to. But if he thought about it. It became quite obvious. Sasuke felt a little guilty for confessing his love for Karin to Sakura. No wonder she hid underneath his sheets. But the look in Sakura's eyes showed that she had moved on and was going to save her friend. Seeing that Sasuke gained confidence in himself. His blood began to pump and his anger flowed. Karin seemed to feel his aura and prepared herself to fight to the death.

"Orochimaru" Sakura said calmly, looking him dead in the eye. "I'm going to kick your ass."

* * *

Well what do you think guys? I'm gonna try hard to make my next chapter Epicly awesome. Sakura isn't a pushover or a little girl anymore.

She is a confident woman and no one is gonna get in her way. I made sure that the Sasu Saku ended here. Itachi is coming soon! Please review!~I beg of you! XD

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.


	4. The Battle

Life Gone Awry

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews :] Every review I get influences me all the time.

**Sariko-Chan723**-Awe I wasn't trying to make you feel bad for Sakura. I made a mistake then ;O I have never done a fighting seen before-ever. So I have no idea how this one will turn out. Please let me know if it was too brutal or light or too repetitive ;D Chapter five will be gold I tell you!

**Shadow Of The Forgotten Ones**- You crack me up XD I was online when you reviewed ch.1 and I couldn't stop laughing. Your ch.3 review was cute. I have no idea what gender you are but if I had to guess from what I know-I'd say a boy ;] If I was wrong- omg sorry XD But I can't wait to see what you have to say next time...Hahaha.

**Angel897**- Your welcome for updating, for sure I'll keep it up ;3

**CruiseGirl**- I'm glad that you enjoyed the Sasu/Saku moment- I think the story needed it. Yeah I think my Sakura/Cat story is way different from others. I'd feel bad if it happened to sound a lot like another one, I wouldn't know what to do if it did happen. Either change the whole story, go with the same story, or just discontinue the whole story all together. But I haven't had the bad luck of crossing one so- I'm still going strong with this story until the very end. ;]

**Kaelin The Black Swan**- Yeah I didn't want Sakura to ever be a half mutated cat/chick thing ever. I haven't seen a story like that though. I know Sasuke was not...Sasuke, but I think I couldn't get very far with him not talking at all. Plus I figure people talk to their pets, vent to them, and spoil them rotten. So I figured why not Sasuke? I think he's only a cold person because he has to be to protect his image. Plus I had to pair him up with someone else and Karin just happened to be there ;] Sakura did take a lot of shit in the real show-i think I exaggerated my version a bit but I felt like it had to be done for you guys to not like them fast. I definitely used Kakashi on her, it seemed to fit that he of all people would be the ring leader in it all. I don't like Karin very much, Ino only at times I like her, and I really don't like Hinata at all after I read some bad fanfics of her that just screamed 'PITY ME'. No love for her at all coming from me-i don't think she deserves Naruto- she gets Shino or something. XD

**Disclaimer: Issa Panz Doesn't Own Naruto- If She Did, Itachi Would Magically Have His Shirt Ripped Off During Everyone Of His Battles. (Just Imagine Him Battling In The Snow X3)**

_Nom Nom Nom~_

* * *

"_Orochimaru" Sakura said calmly, looking him dead in the eye. "I'm going to kick your ass."_

The tension in the throne room became thick after she said those words. Orochimaru smiled at her boldness, it would surely be the end of her. Karin looked back at Sakura hoping that she had the strength to back up those words. Sasuke looked just as determined as Sakura did at the moment. Kabuto came running in the room panting, his hands on his knees.

"Lord Orochimaru I-" With a flick of her wrist Sakura's katana became encased in Kabuto's head.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Orochimaru laughed until he couldn't breathe. "Nice try Flower."

Kabuto had slumped to the ground, a pool of blood flowing beneath him. Suddenly his body began to move, and his hand reached for his head taking out the katana in it. He looked up at Sakura and smiled sweetly, throwing back the katana aimed at her head instead. She instantly caught in but glared at the reanimated Kabuto.

"Excellent aim Sakura-Chan. But you cant kill me so easily now. I have developed a serum that gives you power near immortality. You won't be able to stop me!" Kabuto lunged for Sakura's throat.

"Sakura no!" Karin had jumped in the way, blocking Kabuto's attack. "Get Orochimaru!"

Sakura nodded at Karin before she left the two to fight to the death. Sasuke began to groan and writhe side to side, Orochimaru was continuing his body take over. Sakura slipped on her gloves quickly before she sent a massive amount of chakra to her fist.

'This is for you pedophile' Sakura thought as she made the ground shatter into billions of pieces where Sasuke and Orochimaru were standing. It had caught him off guard, and Sakura took that moment to gather more chakra into her fist and deal a bone crunching blow to Orochimaru's head. He had let go of Sasuke by then and he fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. He seemed to be gathering himself while he walked over to her.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" she asked him, unsure.

"Yes, I'm fine. That was just a trip, is all." Sasuke got into a fighting pose, Sharingan activated.

"Then lets finish him off the right way." Sakura smiled darkly. Sasuke got the hint and smiled.

"Ladies first." Sasuke bowed with his hand.

"Your _such_ a gentleman, Sasuke." Sakura yelled as she landed a kick to the side of the snake lord's head.

"Oh I know, just like how I know your such a ladylike figure to others." Sasuke chidori-ed Orochimaru's stomach open, blood gushing out of the gaping hole.

"_Great_ Sasuke, I wanted to toy with him more. Now I have a limited time to kick his ass." Sakura glared at her teammate.

"Sorry, I didn't know you liked that kind of thing" He gave her an odd look.

"What? No its not that. Its just I hate him more than others." Sakura gave Orochimaru another chakra infused punch to the face and then a chakra infused kick to the spine. She heard a rewarding crunch and then a scream of pain. Sakura smiled wide as Orochimaru's form slumped to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Sasuke asked her, he was watching Karin and Kabuto fight.

"I think s-" Orochimaru started to cough up blood as he dug around in his pocket for something.

'I thought he couldn't move his arms? Hm, Kabuto must have fixed that recently.' She thought watching him continue to search in his pocket.

"Hahaha *_cough cough* _Sakura Haruno, apprentice of my old teammate Tsunade. It seems quite fitting that you would be the one to kill me. The only thing I regret is the fact that I couldn't get over the shock and joy of the situation before it was too late. If I had earlier-you would all be dead in front of me. But Sakura, don't think your actions won't only be rewarded by my death. Here, a gift for you-the proof that you were the one to kill me and not anyone else." Orochimaru threw a ring her way, Sakura caught it with ease. She looked at It for a while and then asked:

"What is this kind of ring?" She stared at it for a while longer.

"Hahahaha Its-*_cough cough_* Its a ring that represents great power. Don't let it ever leave you. If you wear it-you will be of access to even greater power _*****__cough cough cough__*** **_Trust me this once, I have nothing to gain by killing you now. I have researched this ring before I searched it out. You wont be disappointed my dear." He looked honest as his life was slipping quickly away from his grasp.

"Well...thank you, I guess. I still hate you though." She looked away with a pout.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, beautiful flower." Orochimaru laughed his last breaths away.

"Its over." Sasuke stated.

"No. its not- Karin needs our help." Sakura ran to Karin's aid as she took a blow to the chest from Kabuto.

"Damn bastard! Why won't you die!" Sakura had screamed as she aimed a punch at Kabuto. He had dodged it, Sakura pulverized the ground underneath her feet. Sasuke had grabbed Karin a while back, he whispered worried words into her ear as she softly whimpered a reply.

'Did I ever act like that? Yeah...i did. But I'm not that girl anymore' she thought, grabbing her katana.

"Awe little run away Sakura is gonna play? This should be easy." Kabuto smirked.

"Don't underestimate me." Sakura growled, tightening her grip on her sword.

Kabuto launched himself at her with his patented chakra scalpels. Sakura had dodged it just barely, earning herself a nasty slice on her arm. She winced at the pain but charged on. Kabuto grinned at the mark he made. Sakura preformed her shadow clone Justu effectively cornering him where he was.

"I'm done playing games Kabuto. You die today." Sakura smirked as he grinned back.

"Do you really think that killing me is that easy? I'll have you know that you will never, I repeat never kill-AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kabuto's explaining was cut short as half of her clones severed all his limbs and finally his head. The other half of her clones preformed a fire ball Justu, burning him to ash.

"Yes, actually it was quite easy. Bastard." Sakura spat into the ashes and walked over to Sasuke.

"Wow Sakura. That was pretty harsh." Sasuke was wide eyed as he turned to her.

"Well I'm tired of being pushed around. I got my revenge in a way." Sakura had smiled to him.

"I'll make a note to not underestimate you. You did kill Kabuto and Orochimaru back to back."

"HELL YEAH TAKE THAT FOOLS!!!~Oh geeze sorry. That wasn't me." Sakura blushed, embarrassed. Inner Sakura was beginning to mesh with her again.

"Its fine. Do you think Karin will be ok?" his eyes showed so much worry it hurt her healing heart.

"Yes, as long as you make your way to Konoha now she won't have any complications"

"Aren't you coming with? I thought you said yes earlier." Sasuke hoped she would come.

"No I'm not. You have Karin now, and I'm labeled as a missing nin by now. I'll find something to do out here. I don't ever want to go back to that village ever again." She spoke with much hate.

Sasuke nodded. "I wont question why. But please Sakura be safe. You aren't the strongest of all ninja out here, but you can hold your own at least for a little while. Please for me at least."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. She felt warm inside at the fact that Sasuke still cared for her. She really could call him a true friend. Karin if she could talk-would be saying the same thing. She fought well, and Sakura was proud of her. But she wasn't strong enough and had a long way to go.

"Yes. Sasuke, thank you for everything." Sakura started to walk away when she heard him call in the distance:

"No problem my little Tenshi. Don't hesitate to call when you need any help!" Sasuke's voice disappeared after that. Sakura blushed and quickly left the hideout.

'I wonder what I'll do now that I have my body back. And whats with this ring? I think I want to try it on for some reason.' Sakura thought as she slipped the ring on. It glowed for a few seconds but then pain came from it searing itself onto Sakura's finger.

'Oh fuck. Whats going on? Orochimaru you lying bastard!' the pain had stopped along with the glowing. As if the ring was asking for forgiveness-it immediately cooled the burn mark.

"**Sakura we don't have much time left before the scroll's power comes back into effect."**

"Thanks for the heads up Inner. Do you have any idea what this ring is?"

"**No not really. But I do know that it wont cause us anymore harm."**

"Great. I have a mystery ring on my finger and I'm going back into a cat shortly. What could make this any worse?" Sakura grumbled to herself.

She gasped in pain as her transformation began again. It still felt weird, but Sakura knew that over time she wouldn't be able to notice her changes. When she finished, Sakura looked up. He acute hearing caught a noise from far away, then another sound coming closer.

Finally the two objects that made the slight noise appeared in front of her. They were five times bigger than her and covered in long black cloaks. She could barely make out blood red clouds on them. Something in Sakura's head clicked. Akatsuki.

"**RUN RUN RUN YOU FOOL!!!!"**

'Yes Ma'am!' Sakura darted off into the woods. Her mind was filled with panicked thoughts. She had no idea why the Akatsuki of all people would approach her- a cat. She must have something that they wanted. But she didn't have anything except...the ring.

'Dammit Orochimaru! You were trying to kill me!' Sakura growled as later ran into a tree. 'Shit.'

The Akatsuki caught up to her with ease. They stood around waiting for her to move again. Sakura gave up her chase as she sat back on her hind legs. She looked them over for a while and they did the same to her. Finally the bigger one of the two spoke.

"Hey Itachi, this is the thing that killed Orochimaru? A pink cat?" He sounded doubtful. Sakura ruffled her fur and growled at the bigger man. He backed away a step which made Sakura proud.

"It appears so Kisame. Nonetheless it is are mission to retrieve it." The smaller one spoke softly.

"Fine but I don't want to be the one to carry it back to the base." The bigger one grumbled and lunged for Sakura. She dodged easily and hissed at him.

"Get back here you damn cat!" Kisame yelled trying to kick Sakura as well. She dodged again but was grabbed by the loose skin of her neck by the older Uchiha.

"Can't you do anything right Hoshigaki?" Itachi sounded irritated at the fact that his partner couldn't catch a simple cat. Kisame grumbled something about the cat having lightning quick speed but got up from the ground anyway.

"So back to the base right Itachi?" Kisame hoped to get off the topic soon.

"Hn." The older Uchiha rearranged Sakura into his arms as he sped off to the tree tops to the Akatsuki's main base.

'What just happened here? Am I in the arms of Itachi Uchiha?! Why does he feel so warm and cozy? Oh god- I'm going to die.' Sakura's ears flattened.

* * *

Sooooooo? What do you think? I really don't know what to make up of my fighting scene (Or rather beat Kabuto and Orochimaru to a pulp before she kills them scene)-I think it could have been better but I just didn't know what to do after some parts. Oh and was it a little twisted? I thought the Kabuto katana thing was but I liked it so it stayed. Itachi is technically in this chapter ;] I just have to tease you guys. Chapter five will all be about the main couple...and some Akatsuki business. This weekend for sure chapter five will be out. If it isn't-you can all yell at me XD

Oh I forgot to tell you guys, Tenshi means princess, so Sasuke was calling 'Cat Sakura' princess the whole time. And just one more time when she left Orochimaru's hideout this chapter.

Review Review Review!!! Late reviews on any chapter is fine-they make me smile ;]

**~Much Love, LadyMarrowind.**


	5. Enter Akatsuki

Life Gone Awry

Thank you guys for reviewing! I really hoped you liked it, now for the part you have been waiting for...

~Itachi!!!!~

I hope I don't make him too OOC like I did Sasuke but if it happens, it happens ;]

Sakura- you have no idea what I have in store for you [Bwahahahahaha]

Saturday morning. Perfect time to type till your fingers bleed.

So hey keep the reviews coming! They make this story worth while.

Even though I feel like a parrot saying it all the time...

Anyways- I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Its twice as long than my others!!! X3

**Angel897**- Thanks ;3 but I don't think I'm letting the Akatsuki in on Sakura's secret just yet.

**Mister-Joy-Killer**- Hey buddy ;] I'm making extra fluff just for you! You know what to do if you have any ideas, after all you did greatly influence ch.4. So I'm officially dedicating ch.5 to you! :3

**Laleta-Chan**- Awe thanks, it was my first fight scene so I had no idea what to do half the time XD Oops, I made an error in my notes. I know that Tenshi means angel and Hime means princess. But I usually get them mixed up because I've read so many similar stories using those to suffixes. So yeah, I meant to say angel but flopped when I said princess. I don't know if I can go back and change it now that I have reviews on this chapter-but I'm perfectly fine with keeping it there.

**Shadow Of The Forgotten Ones**- Thanks so much! I may be kinda good, but I'm not looking for a career in writing. I'd be an epic fail XD Pastry Chef is down my alley. Sorry I called you a boy ;] usually guys don't type that much in general and you seemed so into the chapters it just reminded me of my boy cousins- he's older than me so don't think I'm comparing you to an eight year old X3 Well I hope to hear from you soon, you made reading my reviews extra entertaining than usual.

**Sariko-Chan723**- Awe shucks, your so nice to me. ;] I totally think Orochimaru and Kabuto deserve what they got- definitely Kabuto. I just know you'll love the last scene in this chapter. Enjoy!

**LadyCalus**- Haha I had to make her X friends harsh to her. It wouldn't make her as strong in the end. I'm glad that you enjoy this story. :D

**Disclaimer: Issa Panz does NOT own Naruto, if she did there wouldn't be an elder council to destroy every Uchiha's lives.**

* * *

Sakura began to feel drowsy from the warmth emanating from the Uchiha's body and the repetitive up and down movements from him jumping from branch to branch in the trees. She snuggled closer to Itachi's chest and began to purr as she was lulled into sleep. She didn't even realize what she was doing until she woke up later.

_ Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in Konoha, more specifically the Uchiha compound. She was back in her human form but all of the colors around her were blurred and faded._

"_Where am I?" She slowly padded her way to a door that led inside the giant house in the middle of the compound. She assumed that the head of the clan lived there. Sakura slid the door open. No one was inside so she let herself in. Sakura was inside a kitchen that still held the smell of mornings breakfast, they had made french toast with sausage. She smiled at the cuteness of it all. Sakura began to walk down the halls when she heard a little boy yell out._

"_Nii-Chan!!! Nii-Chan!!! Teach me how to throw shuriken!" A little version of Sasuke ran right through her body to his approaching brother. Itachi sighed- he looked awfully tired and sad. Sakura wanted to hug the pre-mass murderer and give him some warm tea to soothe him._

"_Otouto, not today. You should ask father, he is a better teacher than I." Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke grumbled and rubbed the sore spot smiling-he really did love his brother._

"_Aniki! But your nicer than father! He only yells at me and walks away. You stay and help me." Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms trying to glared at his beloved older brother. Itachi refrained from sighing again and showed his little brother a small smile. He rubbed Sasuke's head affectionately and said._

"_Alright Sasuke, but I can't stay out with you for long. I have a clan meeting to attend to today."_

"_Yay! Itachi-Nii I love you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"Sasuke hopped around in a circle. Itachi smiled softly and slowly moved down the hall where Sakura was. As he walked straight through her, Sakura felt a gust of so much warmth that made her want to cry. But the look on Itachi's face didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, it showed true pain. She had no idea why he would have such a look, but it hurt her deep to see such a face on the still innocent Uchiha. Sakura promised herself to not forget that face, it might be an important clue...if this really wasn't just a figment of her imagination._

_ Sakura walked down the hall further, she peered into Itachi's room. It was clean and orderly. The older Uchiha was packing a small bag with water and shuriken. When he walked out and closed his door, two loud yells came from across the hall. Sakura watched Itachi's face once more, they both knew his parents were yelling at each other again._

"_YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS TO YOUR SON! HE IS JUST A CHILD!!!" His mom screamed._

"_STAY OUT OF THIS WOMAN, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT WE ARE DOING-"_

"_I KNOW A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR VILLAGE-"_

"_YOU FILTHY BITCH, YOU KNOW NOT TO EAVES DROP ON OUR MEETINGS!!!" A slap echoed throughout the house. Sakura turned to Itachi, his eyes held hate and anguish. He had pushed them down and held a smile for Sasuke._

"_Lets go Otouto. We'll practice until the sun goes down. How does that sound?"_

"_Yeah! Itachi your the best brother ever! One day I'll be as strong as you!" Sasuke skipped to the door._

"_No Sasuke, you must be even stronger than me. I know you can do it." Itachi told Sasuke._

_ His little brother ran out the front door before he could hear him mumble:_

"_Because I'll never be as strong as you think I am." The Uchiha gave one last glance to the direction where the screaming came back at full force and left the house for the training fields._

"_Itachi...what did you go through as a child?" Sakura whispered to herself._

_ Sakura felt herself being pulled from her dream. Soft hands petted her awake._

She opened her eyes to see blood red looking back at her, Sakura yawned. Her mind wasn't up to speed yet on the situation. Once she gathered her thoughts, Sakura freaked out.

'Oh my gawd. I was nuzzling the S-class criminal Itachi Uchiha. Why isn't he killing me yet...?'

Indeed Itachi was staring at her, but not in a menacing way like she expected. He gave her an odd look and returned to his impassive face when he looked up. Sakura then realized that they weren't outdoors anymore. They were inside the Akatsuki hide out. She shivered at the thought of seeing all the members glare at her.

"Pein-Sama, We have retrieved the creature that has killed Orochimaru." Itachi stated expressionlessly. It was a big contrast from her dream where his voice showed every emotion he felt.

"Where is the ring?" A dark voice from across the room asked.

"Uhmn....we can't find it on the damn cat. But we know it has it." Kisame explained.

"Very well. Keep the cat inside of this building at all times. Itachi, it will be your mission to find out what this cat is, and to find the ring." Their leader sounded a little annoyed.

"Hn." Itachi nodded in response. He only spoke when it was needed.

"Kisame, create a chakra barrier so that this cat cant pass them. It has chakra so keep in mind that this is no ordinary cat. It after all did kill one of our former men. Dismissed."

Sakura felt herself being carried off to some room. She assumed it was Itachi's room as she saw that it was clean and orderly. The black, red, and titanium colors screamed Itachi. Sakura was set on the bed after Itachi had shut his door quietly. She looked up at him with giant emerald eyes, why was he being so proper to her? He should have thrown her on the floor and glared at her for giving him another mission to do. But Itachi just took off his cloak, folded it and set it on his desk. Sakura didn't feel right, he was almost acting like the Itachi in her dream.

'Theres no way that that dream could be true. Even if it was logical.' Sakura told herself, doubtful.

Itachi said nothing as he took off his sandals and grabbed for a random book on his massive mahogany bookshelf. He held it close to his eyes, reading the title. Then he put it back searching for another one. He repeated the process a couple more times until he was satisfied and sat on his king size bed. Itachi rubbed his fingers over the spine thoughtfully before he opened up the book to ch.1.

'Is Itachi going blind?' Sakura wondered with a frown. The scene looked quite pitiful to her. Going on her instinct, Sakura rubbed her body against Itachi's back. He paused and put his book down to his side. Itachi grabbed for the pink cat, and she let him hold her. He petted her with slow thoughtful strokes. Sakura was fully enjoying it, she had learned to like the feeling of being petted.

"So your the one who killed Orochimaru." He stated looking down at her. "Thank you."

Sakura had no idea what to make of his words. He just thanked her? Sakura had a feeling it was about Sasuke. In her dream, he held great love for him. So it would have to be awfully hard to get rid of that emotion shortly after. Maybe thats why he spared him...he cared too much? Sakura shook her head-it was ridiculous to think Itachi Uchiha had emotions. Let alone love his brother. Sakura tried to tell herself that it was just a dream and that was it.

After petting Sakura for a while, Itachi went into his bathroom and shut the door. The sound of the shower being turned on confirmed Sakura's ever growing curiosity.

'What am I going to do now? I'm captive in the Akatsuki base. But I don't have anywhere to go...so it shouldn't be much of a problem then. I don't know if I could deal with other Akatsuki members-'

"**Calm down Outer. Your trapped inside a very safe base with a very sexy Uchiha. If I were you I wouldn't be complaining. I can't wait until he gets out of the shower! Mhmm."**

'Inner! Your such a pervert. How could you think of things like that at a time like this?'

"**I dunno, but Itachi sure is hott! One day when the time is right and i'll-"**

'Good Bye Inner!' Sakura mentally slammed a door in her face, locking it tight.

By now Itachi had gotten out of the shower, his towel hung low on his hips as he searched through his dresser for a while. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the rippling muscles of his back and follow the slight trail of hair from his belly button leading down into underneath the towel. When he turned to her direction she memorized the hard sculpted muscles of his chest and his flat stomach adorned with a beautiful six-pack. Sakura gaze went to his legs, his calves looked like they were created by gods, she almost whimpered. Itachi looked as if he was the poster boy for the definition of the words 'Manly' and 'Strong'. Sakura licked her furry mouth, all of a sudden her mouth felt very dry. Her pastel pink furry face turned into hot pink at the realization that she was checking out Itachi Uchiha.

"**Bahahaha! I knew you'd come around soon enough!" **Inner Sakura slapped her back approvingly.

'Shut up. It was an accident. Theres nothing interesting in this room so I only had the choice of watching him.' They both knew that it was a lie. Itachi's room was quite interesting, but the Host seemed to be even more.

While Sakura was having an inner battle with herself, Itachi had quietly watched. Her face changed every couple of seconds until her eyes stopped glazing over and became clear. He took that as she was aware of her surroundings. But her eyes glazed over once again and he inwardly sighed. Itachi walked back into the bathroom and changed into his clothing with a decent amount of difficulty. His eye sight had significantly diminished and the pain in his chest grew. Every time he coughed, he coughed up blood. And he had no idea why, of course the Uchiha wouldn't tell anyone. Itachi walked over to his velvet red bed and got in. The cat regained consciousness and padded her way under the covers.

'I might as well play the part of the cat. I cant let Itachi find out what I am.' Sakura concluded.

Itachi wrapped his arms around the bundle of fur while he relaxed himself. Sakura stayed frozen, turning even more pink as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

'Come on Sakura. You can do this. He's just sleeping.' Her pep talk did nothing to help her through the night.

* * *

Morning light seeped through the curtains of the high windows of the room. Sakura blinked her eyes open for a bit and then stretched lazily. Her sleep felt amazing after she got over the whole 'Itachi Uchiha is touching and breathing his delicious breath on you' scene. Every muscle and bone in her body felt relaxed as she was still blinking away the last specks of sleep in her eyes. Sakura then noticed that the other side of the bed was empty and a tray of food was set in its place. She blushed at the gentleman-like qualities that Itachi showed her, a cat. But she appreciated it nonetheless as she gobbled the cooked meat up.

When she finished, Sakura noticed that the bedroom door was cracked open just enough for her to get out or in.

'He is just so kind. Why is he an S-Class criminal again?' Sakura thought as she stepped through the door.

The halls of the base were quiet when she walked through them. Sakura became a little lost as she kept walking, but found the living room. A man with long blonde hair was watching a ceramics TV show next to another man who had a orange spiral mask on.

"Tobi is bored Sempai!!!" The orange man whined.

"Then go do something far away from me, I'm busy. Un." The blonde one grumbled.

"But Tobi wants to spend time with Sempai!" The orange one whined louder.

"Tobi if you don't shut the hell up, you'll have your head shoved up your ass so quick you wont have time to take your last breath!" The blonde man yelled.

"Sempai! Tobi thinks that that was a mean thing to say to Tobi!" The orange man was digging himself deeper into a hole.

"Tobi!-" Deidara was cut off at the sound of a cat meowing.

"Nyaaan!" Sakura meowed as loud as she could. The two were especially loud together.

"Tobi sees a pink kitty! Does Sempai see it too?!" Tobi practically squealed.

"Yeah...I see it too. What the hell kind of cat is pink? Green eyes too? Un." Deidara sounded creeped out. Sakura growled at him.

"Tobi thinks the kitty is beautiful!!!" Tobi ran over to Sakura giving her a suffocating hug.

"Hey! Don't kill her! She's a work of art!" Deidara took Sakura away from the arms of Tobi.

"Awe Sempai your no fun!" Tobi whined again, and he crossed his arms.

"Killing cats isn't fun Tobi, Un." Deidara lectured.

"Tobi wasn't going to kill her. Tobi wanted to give her love!"

"Either way Tobi, Don't touch her unless you ask permission ok? Un."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi nodded and skipped off to another room.

"What kind of cat are you anyways? Un." Deidara held her close to his face as he searched her eyes. Sakura licked his nose, meowing.

"Ewww! Sand paper tongue! Get it away!" Deidara dropped her onto the couch. Sakura took that opportunity to go find other rooms.

Sakura found the kitchen. Kisame was eating sushi with a bottle of vodka. Sakura jumped on the table and snagged a piece of fish from Kisame's plate.

"Hey! Give me back my fish you damn cat!" Kisame yelled, getting up and throwing his chair at the pink cat.

'He must be drunk...but its my fish now!' Sakura thought as she ran for her life.

She ran past other members as she made her way back into Itachi's room. Panting, she dropped the fish from her mouth and collapsed. The hallway really was really long. If she weren't a cat though, she could have ran it without breaking a sweat. Slowly Sakura got up and ate her piece of fish.

"Your quite the trouble maker aren't you?" Sakura heard a voice ask. Itachi was staring at her from his chair, a book in his hand.

'He saw that? Oh gawd.' Sakura turned a whole new shade of pink. Itachi noticed her change in color and smirked.

"So you can understand what I'm saying. Then you know what my mission is, and might very well know who I am." Itachi figured her out quickly.

Sakura's ears flattened after she heard him. He didn't sound right, like it was all an act for his leader. She knew that her dream couldn't possibly be real, but instinctively she kept on comparing that Itachi to this Itachi. She was always right when she went with her gut though.

"**I want some answers. And I demand to get them." **Inner Sakura fumed.

"No Inner, you cant! That would wreck up my plans!" Sakura pleaded.

"**You know that you want answers too, so I'm going to go get them. Get ready Sakura!"** Inner unleashed her power.

Right before Itachi's eyes, he saw the cat turn into a young woman. The ball of light faded when she was done transforming, she looked up. Stunning jade eyes looked back at his crimson ones. Her shoulder length pink hair glided with her every move. This was one of the only times where Itachi had wished he wasn't going blind. He would have loved to see this when he had twenty-twenty vision. The pinkette stood up from the wooden floor. Her eyes held fear.

"This lovely young woman killed the great snake lord?" He was impressed that such a petite thing could kill the Sanin. His eyes searched for the ring, and she was wearing it on her ring finger. He guessed that that was the only place it fit. Her eyes still held fear, and he remembered who she was.

"Haruno Sakura." She flinched at her name-it sounded mouth watering to her from his voice. "Welcome to Akatsuki."

"What?" Sakura gasped. She had not expected this to happen.

"You have killed Orochimaru. You therefor take his place." Itachi smirked at her face growing pink.

"I-I Cant do that. You people are bad!" Sakura tried to justify her excuse.

"Konoha ninja kill just like us. They work for a goal just like us. They work for total control and peace. Just like us. We are no different from Konoha."

"You kill innocent lives!" Sakura started to sound pathetic, why was she defending Konoha again?

"All villages do. Its a part of life. If you do not accept that-then you aren't as great as a ninja that I thought you were." Itachi went back to his book.

She knew what he was doing, he purposefully made it obvious that he was trying to get her to accept. He did have good points too...

"Fine. You win." Sakura sighed, defeated.

"Excellent Blossom. I shall inform Leader." His hand cupped her face momentarily as he walked by her. She blushed at her new nickname and faintly thought that his hand fit her face almost perfectly.

'Did you get any answers yet Inner?' Sakura tried to shake off her blush.

"**No but I'm liking how this is going..."** Inner giggled.

'Shut up.'

* * *

Sakura wondered how long she would be able to stay in her human form before she turned back into her feline form. It didn't matter much to her though, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and she had been assigned the title Medic by the leader. Everyone knew of her existence now and she felt a little queasy at that. Sakura liked to go unnoticed by people who happened to be insanely powerful that were criminals-it kept her alive. She yawned and lied back down on Itachi's plush bed-she could melt in it if she tried. Itachi....Sakura really wanted to know more about this enigmatic man. She could tell by his body and choice of words that he wanted to be far away from the Akatsuki, no one seemed to notice but her. All they saw was a brooding young man that killed his family in cold blood when he was a child. Sakura knew there was more to his story than just that. She didn't know if it was because she was a cat for a while or not-but she felt extra curious about things than normal. Especially the man she was currently sharing a room with. The sun had just fallen so the man Sakura's mind has been thinking about would be coming in to retire soon.

'I'm not a cat right now so...what are we going to do for sleeping accommodations?' Sakura turned beat red at the idea of them sharing the large bed.

"**Oh yeah. Lets share the bed. I wouldn't mind getting me a piece of Ita-Cakes! Omn Nom Nom"** Inner danced around.

'You really are one of a kind Inner...' Sakura sighed.

"**WE are one of a kind Sweetie. Don't you forget that!" **Inner hugged Sakura from behind.

"I'll try not to."

"Try not to what Blossom?" Itachi walked in and closed the door. He handed pile of clothes to her. She looked up at him a blush painted her face.

"Nothing Itachi. What are these?" Sakura tried to calm down her blush.

"Clothes. Or should I take them back since you want to walk around base naked..." He made a move to take the clothes back. But Sakura quickly dodged.

"No no no no no!!! I'll take them! Thank you Itachi-Kun!....oh crap I didn't mean that!" Sakura put the clothes in front of her face, entirely embarrassed.

"Its fine Blossom." He said lowly into her ear, Sakura shivered at his warm breath on her neck. Itachi noticed her reaction and took note of it.

Itachi pulled back and went in the bathroom to change. He came out wearing only black silk sleep pants that hung low on his hips. Sakura nearly choked on her own saliva when she saw him. He gave her dangerously sexy smirk and walked to over to bed.

'I cant deal with this!!!' Sakura's mind screamed as she grabbed her pile of clothes and ran into the bathroom in less than three seconds. She heard him chuckle from behind the door and Sakura became a little irritated.

'So he did that on purpose? He Thinks I'm funny? I'll make him regret what he did to me' Her devious side inspired by Inner Sakura came out. She knew that it had only been two days since she arrived but she had a goal-find the truth and real Itachi. She figured his this flirtatious side was apart of the real him and was determined to find out more about him. Sakura pulled out some sleep wear, Konan must have donated to her cause because she found a rather attractive night gown that reached mid thigh. The gown was ivory white with the bottom trim being lace. Sakura put her arms through the spaghetti straps and looked in the mirror. She looked so innocent, and the white silk clung to her curves. She smirked, if this didn't affect Itachi then Sakura would conclude he was gay.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, she tried to maintain her confidence as she walked across the room, she felt his eyes on her as she tried to climb into bed as seductive as possible. When she was settled she looked him straight in the eye. Amusement was evident in his eyes along with his ever growing smirk when he found that her confidence dwindled in his presence. She tried her best to show that she wasn't weak in this aspect, but it was clearly evident that she was painfully innocent and a virgin. There was only one way to get rid of her weakness there and she blushed cherry red at the thought.

"What has you so flustered little Blossom?" His voice was laced with arousal as he spoke. Sakura wanted to melt right there.

"Nothing has me f-flustered." She cursed herself for her slip up. Suddenly Itachi grabbed her by the waist, making her perfectly spooned with him. Sakura could feel this hard muscles -among other things- on her back through her painfully thin material. She blushed harder if possible when his large hands rested on her hip.

"I find that hard to believe Blossom." His voice was getting under her skin, she didn't know how much more she could take of his taunting.

"Well...Believe it!" She turned away from him and snuggled under the covers, Sakura couldn't believe she had just quoted Naruto. She felt sick about that.

"As you wish." With that Itachi turned out the light and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist again-she couldn't escape this time.

'What did I get myself into this time?' Sakura blushed to a new level as she adjusted herself comfortably against him.

"**I don't know but I am so loving this." **

* * *

Hey Everyone!

I hope this met up to your expectations.

I particularly loved writing this last scene. I really think that Itachi is a flirt at heart.

Sakura has to be innocent and like a little girl around our favorite guy for a while until she gets used to him.

Then the real games begin.

Oh yeah- I'm going to be realistic with the blindness and the terminal lung illness. But don't worry though- I'll figure out a solution ;]

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Much Love~LadyMarrowind.


	6. The Kunoichi Called Sakura

Life Gone Awry

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love to see new reviewers too-it lets me know even more people like this story than I assumed. I hoped you liked the Itachi Sakura fluff-I did. XD I've been thinking if I should change the rating to M and write a lemon down the road. Its just a thought though-but give me your opinion on this. I already have one vote for yes X3 Well anyways back to the story, lets see what Sakura has to go through today. XD

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**- Awe thanks X3 I love Itachi best as a sexy flirt-dark and mysterious and what not. I plan on making Sakura as uncomfortable as possible with out 'Tachi-kun ;3

**Angel897**- Itachi molesting Sakura equals massive love for all people-when they have sex, a persons most coveted wish comes true. Sakura will be changing periodically into a cat. Yes 'Tachi-kun will be fine after he goes through some hell with his problems. Keep reading faithful reader! ;]

**HinataBlueEyes708**- Thank you so much for liking this story ;3 Itachi will be wearing more sexy things in the future...I'll create a river from all the drool. XD Jk

**Sariko-Chan723**- Fantastic that you liked-well loved- it ;] Sakura was found out quick to get to the fluff. I felt like a was stalling forever with four chapters. I think if I re-read my chapters a couple days after their made- I wont be able to recognize that I wrote them all. I know I've improved by now. I will always update the chance I get- this week is quite slow. Love you! ;3

**CruiseGirl**- Awe I'm glad I gave you a pleasant surprise. I always geek out too when I realize my bookmarked stories have been updated a couple times. I'm glad I have that kind of effect on you with my story-truth be told, I felt like this story was going to be a big blunder in the beginning. You guys have proved me wrong and I'm happy for that. Itachi isn't in his presumed character like every other fan-fiction created, but then again....who really knows his real personality? We never really understood him enough before he died. I figure he was a troubled yet completely emotional normal-ish kid (personality wise) and a tired, sad, lonely, zombie of a shell of what a great optimistic flirt he could have been. Seriously- I would picture him as a devilishly sexy mysterious man with a plethora of emotions for him to choose form (Non-massacre). Ok I'm ranting, but Sakura is a medic in my story- its just she's never had to deal with blindness and is unfamiliar with Itachi's disease-for now. Enjoy the chapter! ;D

**SasuNaru4Evar-**Thanks! Be sure to review your thoughts on this chapter too ;]

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of coughing inside the bathroom in the middle of the night. She climbed out of bed to catch what was exactly going on. Sakura knew Itachi was the source of coughing. It sounded as if he was hacking up a lung, every time he tried to take a breath it would result in another coughing fit and a spitting sound afterwords. Sakura cringed and slowly walked back to the bed before he could notice her presence. She wondered what ever happened to him to have such a horrible sounding infection to his lungs. Was it treatable? She hoped so, Sakura would never wish that kind of pain on someone. The sound of the bathroom's faucet stopping woke her up to reality- Itachi would be coming out soon. She faintly heard the sound of pill bottles being opened and closed. Itachi was taking medication? Sakura frowned as she climbed into bed. She wanted answers but knew they wouldn't be provided. Sakura planned to snoop around when it was safe.

Itachi shut everything off and shuffled his way to the bed. His arms felt around for objects as if he were blind. Surely he could see in the moonlight? He was a Shinobi, how could he still manage to look like nothing was wrong with him around other attentive eyes? People must have noticed his body under strain. Either Itachi was really good at covering himself up or people didn't care or notice. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed as if she was asleep. She felt his arms slowly wrap themselves around herself and she realized that Itachi Uchiha liked to snuggle in bed. Sakura blushed madly, the more she thought about it he really was an affectionate person in private. As Sakura thought more on the concept-she was lulled back into sleep.

_Sakura found herself at the Uchiha compound again, more specifically the clan meeting room. All of the powerful clan men were at attendance-except Itachi._

"_Where is that damn boy? He's supposed to be back with new information by now." one man seethed._

"_Don't worry men. My son will be here shortly, he is usually never late. Something must be holding him up." The clan leader Fugaku tamed the men, but he was just as mad as them._

_ Itachi showed up after five more minutes of bickering. He looked even more tired than usual._

"_What news do you have for us this week my son?" Fugaku prodded._

"_The village defenses are weak. In a case of emergency no one would be prepared. Claiming the village would be easy with all of our clansmen fully armed. The Third suspects nothing." He explained._

"_Good boy. You may leave if you wish." A silent order to stay._

"_No father, I will stay until the meeting ends. I owe this to our clan." Itachi spoke low._

"_All right. Now on to business. Ichigo, do you have the bombs ready?"_

"_Yes sir. They are all ready to go." The man assured._

"_Ryu, have the houses been secured?" Fugaku eyed the confident man._

"_Yes sir. All women and children are safe."_

"_Good. Itachi, has the Hokage tower been ridden of ANBU and soundproof?"_

"_Yes father." Itachi eyes held sorrow as he kept looking down._

"_Perfect. We shall make our move midnight tonight. Be ready. Dismissed."_

"_Hai!" All of the men bowed and left except for Itachi._

"_Isn't this magnificent son? We will finally take our place as the top clan of Konoha."_

"_Yes father." Itachi's voice was barely higher than a whisper._

"_Be ready and set to go tonight, and don't breathe a word of this to mother."_

"_Yes father" Itachi bowed and left._

* * *

Sakura sat up quickly when she opened her eyes. That dream couldn't been fake. There was no way that it could be. She thought about what his father said.

"_We will finally take our place as the top clan of Konoha."_

That didn't make sense. The Uchiha clan never made a move on the Hokage tower. Something was wrong. Itachi looked entirely sad the whole time too. Sakura grumbled as she couldn't put the clues together yet. This would have been so much easier if she could ask Itachi herself but Sakura knew that would get her nowhere. She sighed as she climbed out of bed. Itachi wasn't there but he left a note.

_Gone on a mission. Leader expects you to heal other members today. Be back in four days time._

_~Itachi_

Four days without Itachi? Sakura felt happy and sad at the fact. Happy for he couldn't bug her and sad at the fact that the bed would be empty and she wouldn't be able to investigate more. Sakura sighed as she took a shower and changed into her new clothes. They looked similar to her old clothes in Konoha but just black and silver, and they stuck to her curves like a second skin unlike her old outfit that covered most of her body making her body look a stick of string cheese.

Sakura walked through the quiet halls into the kitchen, almost everyone was there except Itachi and the shark man. Tobi ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Kitty lady is here!!!" Tobi smiled through his mask.

"Uhm hi Tobi." Sakura managed to choke out from his death grip.

"Awe Tobi is sorry for hurting you!" Tobi quickly let go.

"Its fine Tobi, I'll live." Sakura smiled walking over to the fridge and knelt down to peer inside.

"Pinky has a nice ass, Jashin would be pleased to have such a woman sacrificed." Hidan said.

"I bet I could sell her to traveling Shinobi and make a hell of a lot of cash." Kakuzu exclaimed.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she heard them. She tried to remain cool but they were getting on her nerves fast. Tobi whined to them about being rude to her. It was cute that he was sticking up for her and all but she was tired of people trying to protect her when she was able bodied.

"Hey Pinky, whats your bra size-I need to get some fitting done." Kakuzu asked casually.

"Fuck off. I wont be your whore, douche bag." Sakura ground out staring at a carton of orange juice.

"Thats not very nice to your future pimp. Get over here and kneel down bitch." Kakuzu glared.

"You better leave me alone or your gonna regret it." She warned, her nails dug holes into the fridge.

"Thats it you fucking cunt! You will learn how to respect your master right now." Kakuzu yelled.

Sakura dodged the hand that grabbed for her hair and smashed his face against the freezer door of the fridge. He yelled in pain as she kneed him in the crotch and finally chakra punched him through four walls in the base. Sakura continued to glare at the crumpled form four rooms away.

"Never mind. Jashin wouldn't want such a violent woman around him." Hidan quietly left, praying.

"Holy shit that was awesome Saku! I wish I thought of doing that. Un." Deidara's eyes shown bright.

"Thanks?" Sakura didn't know how to reply to him yet. She liked him better than most here though.

"Tobi is amazed at the pretty lady's power! Tobi wants her to teach him!" Tobi hopped in a circle.

"Sorry Tobi, no can do. I don't share my moves to anyone." Sakura sighed.

"Tobi will show you a powerful move in turn for another powerful move! Tobi likes sharing!"

"I'll think about it." Sakura went back into the fridge and purposefully ate Kakuzu's steak.

* * *

Three days went by at the base and Sakura had healed all of the members, hesitantly a begging Kakuzu. Sakura had went into the main library and searched for medical books concerning blindness and respiratory diseases. She sighed as she couldn't seem to find them on the shelves.

"What is pretty lady looking for? Tobi can help!" Tobi whispered behind her back. Sakura jumped.

"Tobi?! Ah don't do that-you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sakura grabbed at her pumping heart.

"Awe Tobi is very sorry. Tobi is a good boy!" He gave her an apologetic hug.

"Its fine. Do you know where I can find medical books about blindness and respiratory diseases?"

"Tobi knows!!! Tobi saw Itachi-Kun take those books into his room eight years ago!"

"What? Why would he do that?" Sakura's curiosity grew.

"Tobi doesn't know- Itachi-Kun only glared at Tobi and walked away." Tobi pouted.

"I'm sure Itachi doesn't hate you Tobi. Maybe he doesn't like being spied on."

"But Leader-Sama told Tobi to spy on Itachi-Kun!"

"Oh well...Tobi was a good boy. I have to go now, bye Tobi!" Sakura waved and left for her room.

So Itachi was looking for a cure to his problems? Well he could have just asked Sakura- she was after all an ex Konoha medic. Tsunade had taught her almost everything she knew. Sakura was more than capable of finding a cure to any illness that came her way. She felt a little insulted that he didn't jump at the chance to use her talents, but maybe he wanted to endure this pain. Maybe it was a way of saying sorry for all those years ago. Sakura didn't know but the one thing she did know was that the medic in her wouldn't stand by and watch someone suffer, especially someone who was affiliated to the same group as her. It was her job to heal all members and that was what she planned to do.

Sakura entered her and Itachi's room. It was dark so she turned on the light and walked her way into the bathroom. She remembered Itachi opening bottles from the medicine cabinet late at night a few days ago. Sakura opened the cabinet to see three orange bottles inside. Sakura took each of them out reading the labels one by one. They were illegal drugs that prolonged life, eye sight, and prevented heart failure. The medication didn't seem to be working as well as the bottle described, even with the high dosage each pill held. Sakura frowned, did that mean that Itachi could drop dead at any moment? She refused to think that as she put the bottles back where she found them. Sakura looked at the bookshelf and found the books that she was looking for. As she reached the for the books, Sakura heard the bedroom door unlock. She quickly retracted her hand and stood away from the shelve. Itachi walked inside, his eyes were hard but when he looked up-they became soft and tired. It dawned on Sakura that Itachi showed most of his true self to Sakura already.

"Your here early." Sakura mumbled as he brushed past her to his desk.

"The mission went well." Itachi managed to whisper out as walked into the bathroom.

"I'm glad." Sakura's heart was still beating fast at the thought of being caught.

She knew Itachi sound proofed the bathroom once the door clicked shut. He could barely talk as if he were fighting off another coughing fit. At night he must have been either too weak to put up a sound proof barrier or assumed Sakura was a heavy sleeper. When Itachi came out of the bathroom, he looked even worse than when he first arrived. Sakura's medic mode kicked in.

"Itachi can you please sit on the bed?" Sakura's voice filled with authority.

"I don't need to be healed, my mission-" Sakura effectively cut him off.

"I don't care if your mission went well or not. I care about your health. Now sit down."

"Hn." Itachi was too weak to keep arguing so he sat on the bed.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled warmly.

She flooded her chakra into his system checking for any damage. His body was worn down and his heart and lungs appeared to under great strain. Sakura frowned as she went further, his eyes were almost burnt to nothing-if she didn't do anything Itachi's eyes sight would permanently be gone. That thought made her heart skip a beat. Itachi couldn't be blind, he was only 20.

"_Itachi-Kun take those books into his room eight years ago!" _

Eight years. Itachi has been suffering from increasing blindness for at least eight years. How long has he been suffering from respiratory problems? Sakura hoped not as long, it would be even harder to fix than his eyes. Itachi moved uncomfortably underneath her, she knew he didn't like exposing himself and his ever increasing problems to anyone. Sakura demanded answers now.

"How long have you been suffering from respiratory problems Itachi?" Sakura's voice stayed level.

"Hn." Itachi tried to avoid the question.

"How long?" She forced a little of her chakra painfully inside of him.

"Four years." He ground out between gasps. Sakura felt a little guilty hurting him.

"Have you sought out treatment?" Sakura tried to keep calm.

"I have medication." His eyes closed half way.

"Has it been working?" Sakura dreaded his next answer.

"No." His spoke below a whisper.

"Why haven't you sought anything else out?" Her voice raised a few octaves.

"Would anyone willingly heal an S-Class criminal? Would no one jump at the chance to kill one?" His voice to matched hers, uncharacteristically.

"I would willingly heal you. I wouldn't jump at the chance the chance to kill you!" She sounded panicked as if she were loosing him.

Itachi sat there staring into her green depths. They were filled with unconditional worry for him. He had never seen such eyes directed towards him. It made him feel warm inside-something that he hadn't felt in over ten years. Suddenly he had the urge to smile, but he didn't. Now wasn't the time. But the fact that this Kunoichi would stick her neck out for him, made Itachi ready to accept her offer. He had been suffering for a long time and he had heard that Sasuke gave up searching for him to start a family. Itachi had wanted him to come and kill him, but now it seemed that Kami had different plans for him. Itachi would respect his wishes and survive to find what was his true destiny. Sakura was on the verge of tears when he cupped his hand to her face. It was a mystery to both of them how easy they connected. Almost no words were needed between them, they fed on each other silently. Their souls in sync.

"Fine. When do you wish to start?" Itachi's harshly blurred sight caught her frozen in shock.

"You'll let m-me h-heal you?!" She almost sounded like a little girl on Christmas day.

"Hai." He could feel the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh Mai Gawd." She looked off into space, thinking. Itachi decided that he liked to surprise her.

"Aiiiieeeeee!!!!!!" Sakura squealed and glomped him as hard as she could. Itachi was having a harder time breathing than usual now.

"Blossom-" Itachi managed to choke out before going into a coughing fit.

Sakura gasped as she felt his whole body go into seizure-like movements, only the were much more erratic. Itachi's body convulsed and shook with every breath in between. Sakura tried her best to hold him still before he could hurt himself farther. She felt a pint of blood spill onto them both. Tears pricked at Sakura's eyes as she felt every part of his body going under an unimaginable amount of strain. She knew she wouldn't be able to deal with this for one night, let alone four whole years. After ten full minutes of hell for them both, Itachi forced himself to calm down. His face looked sunken in, deathly sick. How could have Sakura not noticed this, The real Itachi? But she had a feeling that it had to do his medication, making it appear he was healthy.

"Itachi, let me heal you right now." Her eyes plead to him. Itachi nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. He felt her hands go underneath his shirt, lining his insides with healing chakra. Her hands met his broad chest, he immediately felt a weight be lifted. He could breathe. Sakura's chakra stayed within his lungs for a long time, making sure they worked properly. His heart felt stronger by every passing minute, Itachi was becoming excited at the fact. Two more hours of Sakura's healing chakra made sure that he wouldn't have problems for at least half a year, but she expected him to come to her at least twice a week for check ups.

"How well can you see Itachi?" Sakura evened her breathing, leaning back.

"I was able to make out shapes two weeks ago. Most things are colorful blurs with no outlines now. Like a drop of blood in a glass of water."

"That is horrible. I still have enough chakra to improve your eyes sight. Close your eyes please." Sakura was determined to cure him in one night.

"Hn." Talking was still a difficult chore for him, energy drained.

Itachi felt her palms press against his eye lids in a soothing manner. Warm chakra seeped into his sockets and he unconsciously sighed. His nerves were nearly shot out so he barely felt a thing. The healing lasted for five hours- Sakura was extra careful with each part of his eyes. It took two and a half hours each eye to heal them nearly to top efficiency. Sakura explained that with more treatments, his eye sight could be perfect with correct care. She also explained that she had to keep the lights inside the room dimmed. Itachi understood but was impatient, he wanted to see so desperately.

"Itachi please rest right now. I'll be back shortly." Sakura whispered walking out of the room.

* * *

It was night time, Itachi knew that much. Sakura hadn't come back yet, he assumed she went to the hot springs at the end of the base. Itachi was a patient man in general but something this big like regaining his eyes sight was able to make him giddy like a school girl after the pain in his chest left him. He got up from bed, eyes closed and felt around for his headband. Once he found it, Itachi wrapped it around his eyes. Even if he opened his eyes now, he would only see black. Itachi took off his shirt and climbed out of his window. He knew the the base from the back of his hand. He was already blind with color for most of his life so walking around with a blind fold on was second nature to him.

Itachi walked to a nearby lake in the forest. He lied down, enjoying the feeling of the moist grass against his warm body. Sakura by now would have noticed his absence. Itachi smirked, she would probably panic after him from doing eight hours of healing work on him. He knew that he still wasn't safe yet, being healed or not. Itachi had eight years of damage that would at least take a year to fix completely. But the fact that he was well on his way to full recovery made him feel at peace. Sakura must have been an angel sent from god, Itachi concluded.

* * *

'Oh no! Where is Itachi-Kun? I told him to stay on his bed, is he hurt? Did my healing not work?!' Sakura panicked at the sight of the empty bed.

"**Calm down Outer, look the window is open."** Inner Sakura flicked at her forehead in annoyance.

"Thanks." Sakura jumped out of the window in search of the Uchiha.

Sakura found him laying down on the grass near the lake, shirtless. Sakura blushed at seeing his well toned body in the glow of the moonlight. As she same closer to him, she noticed the headband blindfolding him. Sakura smiled at his cuteness, it was dark enough for him to take off the blindfold now. Sakura actually was taking a bath and making sure she looked her best before Itachi caught a glimpse of her with his new eyes. She knew it was going to happen but when it was, she had no idea. Sakura sat on the grass next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"Pleasant evening, is it not?" Itachi sounded peaceful.

"It would be even better if you saw how beautiful it was with your own eyes." Sakura smiled softly.

"Can I?" Itachi's hands went up to his headband. Sakura grabbed them and pulled him up to his feet.

"Now you can." Sakura stood back to get out of his line of sight. But Itachi kept his eyes closed as he took off his blindfold.

Itachi let his headband slip in his pocket. He was waiting for the right time to open his eyes. When Sakura least expected it, Itachi turned his head to her and slowly opened his charcoal eyes. His sight was blurry for a moment, a dark blue behind bubble gum pink blurred. His vision sharpened to see glowing ivory skin of an angel, the body of a seductress, piercing jade eyes, and a silky pastel pink mane. His heart beat quickened and mouth went dry.

"Such a beautiful Blossom..." He whispered almost inaudible, but she heard him. Sakura blushed and looked away. Itachi became more enticed with every movement she made. She couldn't have been real, she looked too perfect. He had yet to know of her full personality but from what Itachi knew so far, he could possibly fall ever so hard for her it boggled his mind.

Itachi stood before Sakura. His hands cupped her face, her eyes glittered in the moonlight and he smirked. Sakura blushed harder as he pressed his lips to hers. She accepted and softly kissed Itachi back. This was a fairytale moment to Sakura, but she didn't care. She always wanted her first kiss to be like this. They both pulled back and stared into each others eyes. Glittering jade to depth-less charcoal. The wind breezed by making Sakura shiver. Itachi held her closer to him as they walked back into the base, still in the moment. Nothing bothered them as they walked back into their room and into their bed. Itachi held Sakura through the night, never letting go. Sakura slept with a permanent smile etched into her face along with a slight blush.

Both of them didn't notice a pair of crimson eyes glaring back at the pair, forming a plan to ruin their blooming love story.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in....four days ;] I want to make this my St. Patrick's Day present to you. I haven't updated super quick like I usually do because I was reading a fan-fiction on my Psp (Thats how I read my favorite stories by the way) for a week or so. I read at least six chapters a day so it was in my system. I love the story but I got annoyed at two of the main characters and then very very very depressed when tragic events came up in it. I was so depressed for two full days that I had caused some problems with my mood at home and refused to type up Ch.6. I recommend reading it-but not so excessively like I did. That really did a number on me...well the story is called: Forget Your Brother Not-by Deviline12.1

Its an Itachi x Sasuke love pairing and it contains M-Preg (Itachi). Naruto is a wrench in the gears a lot – I hate that. But its still a great read, check it out.

By the way...Does anyone even read my top and bottom notes at all???

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET MORE ITAxSAKU FLUFF ;3

Much Love~LadyMarrowind.


	7. Falling, Hiding, And Crashing

Life Gone Awry

Ello! How is everyone doing? Welcome to chapter Seven! I never thought of actually getting this far. Now I actually have to plan my chapters. Before chapter six I knew what I was going to do before I opened a blank document on my computer. But don't worry, that wont stop me from updating any sooner or later than usual. I have a little question I'd like to ask you guys:

**Do you think any of your internet-only friends would notice if you never logged in ever again- I mean, if you died....would any internet friends find out or even care? **Would all your accounts in everything stay present? I wonder everyday if I died, would my youtube, gaia, myspace, fan-fiction, and deviant art accounts stay frozen in time or if one of my family members would delete them all. I'd say to keep all my crap up, I would love for people to still be able to view my art if I died.

Ok so it would be awesome if you guys answered my question in your review (food for thought.)

**Angel897-**Your almost always the first person to review my chapters, thanks speedy. XD Aye Aye ma'am- updating right away! *Salutes*

**CruiseGirl- **Oh that would totally suck if your face got stuck in a permanent grin O; You can blame me as much as you want only if you don't make me pay for your medical bills ;] I plan on Sakura going kitty cat this chapter. She's had enough time in her real body, so the scroll is gonna say: "DENIED!" and then she'll get killed by Tobi's love-cough cough- I didn't mention that... Thank you for your reviews, they make me grin as well XD

**Sariko-Chan723**- Your too cute! Thank you for staying with me this long. Here's a gift from me to you...Ch.7!!! X3

* * *

_ It was night at the Uchiha compound. Not even a stray cat was out lurking around. Death filled the air Sakura breathed in. She knew this was another dream so she searched for Itachi. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere, Sakura made sure not to step on them._

"_Itachi, have you finished your mission yet?" An older cloaked man asked._

"_My parents and little brother are the only ones left on my part. Did you kill the rest?"_

"_Yes, I have to thank you again for letting me assist in your mission. Revenge is sweet."_

"_I couldn't have done it without your help Sensei."_

"_With more training you would be able to without help."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Remember, the Third gave you three hours to finish up. Kill your family and meet me at the training field when you finish. Itachi, kill them all. No exceptions. It is your mission."_

"_I know Sensei, I'll try my best."_

"_Hn. Good enough. You may leave."_

"_Hai." Itachi sped off to his home. The cloaked man smirked to himself._

"_You'll never stop caring for other people will you 'Tachi-kun?" His crimson eyes glowed in pleasure._

* * *

"**Ouuuuuttttteeeeerrrrrr!!!! Wake up!" **Inner Sakura knocked on her skull.

"Hm? Whats wrong Inner?" Her voice groggily asked.

"**I couldn't hold the scroll's power any longer, guess what we are again?" **She wasn't too happy.

"Oh great." Sakura's ears flattened. She was sick of being a cat.

Itachi was still asleep beside her. It was still early in the morning and he must have been drained from all of the healing. So was she, maybe that was why she turned back- exhaustion? Sakura didn't think on it much though, she was quite hungry.

'Hmmm where is Kisame? I think I want some fish...' Sakura bolted into the kitchen.

Kisame must have been asleep still too. Hidan was eating some cereal and Tobi was coloring at the table. Deidara was watching TV again in the other room. Hidan's eyes looked down at her and said:

"Hey Sakura. Is there still any chance that I can sacrifice you to Jashin?" Sakura growled at him.

"Fine fine bitch. I won't kill you yet. Kakuzu would probably beat me to the punch anyways."

"Tobi wont let Kakuzu-Chan kill kitty lady!" Tobi held his orange crayon into the air.

"Tobi...Kakuzu would kick your ass." Hidan gave Tobi and odd look.

"Nuh uh! Tobi is really really super duper strong!" He pumped his fists into the air like Naruto.

"I find that hard to believe retard." Hidan ate some more cereal.

"Tobi will show you one day!" Tobi poked Hidan with his crayon and went back to drawing.

"Sure sure. And I'll be buried six feet under ground in Fire Country. Fat chance..."

Sakura stared at the two for a while. Her stomach grumbled and Tobi got her some food. Sakura sat on the table looking at Tobi's drawings. They were of him and her in her human form holding hands, the title said: Friends. Sakura smiled a little at his poorly drawn picture. Another was underneath, she caught a glimpse of it. It looked like Sharingan eyes behind an orange background with red clouds. Tobi snatched up his papers quietly and walked out of the room. Why would Tobi draw the Sharingan? Sakura quietly mused this as she ate her food next to Hidan. He didn't seem to mind her much.

Sakura sat up and stretched when Kisame walked into the kitchen, pulling out some cod.

"Nyaaannn!!!!" Sakura meowed loudly to Kisame. He turned around and glared at her.

"What do you want Pinky?" Kisame growled.

"Kisame, I would refrain from such a tone if I were you." Itachi walked in, impassive as ever.

"Uh-oh h-hi Itachi-San. Sorry about that." Kisame went back to preparing his fish, then left.

"Hn." Itachi strode over to the fridge for ingredients to a salad. He grabbed a cutting board and knives. Within five seconds-tomatoes, lettuce, mushrooms, beats, olives, and banana peppers were flown into the air being perfectly sliced. When they fell, a conveniently placed bowl was underneath waiting.

'Show off.' Sakura blushed a dark shade of pink watching. Itachi turned back with ranch and ricotta cheese in hand as he made his way over to the table. He noticed her blush and smirked, he could see every detail of her. There would be no way of escaping his trained eyes now.

"Hey Itachi, how are you doing today?" Hidan made sure to be polite to the Uchiha.

"Better than usual." Itachi mumbled, eating a forkful of salad. Hidan realized what he meant.

"Your all fixed up?" Hidan sounded amazed, and a little scared.

"Yes." Itachi looked him dead in the eyes, totally aware.

"Congrats." His face turned pale and Hidan walked away speedily.

"Hn." Itachi began to stroke Sakura who was still sitting on the table.

"Nyyaaannn" Sakura purred in delight, he was very skilled with his hands she mused.

"Hey 'Tachi, leader wants to see you after breakfast." Deidara called from the living room.

"I'll see you later little Blossom." Itachi whispered into her triangular ears and left quietly.

"**Ain't he a smexy piece of ninja...."** Inner Sakura dreamily spoke.

'Your hopeless Inner." Sakura scoffed, still blushing.

"**We're hopeless. We are falling hard. Lets hope we don't crash as hard."**

'Crash? What do you mean?'

"**If this really isn't Itachi and he's using us-lets hope we get out before we get hurt too badly."**

'Why would you say something like that? Itachi is a kind hearted man.'

"**Those dreams might all be fake. Itachi might be putting us in a genjustu at night and acting like the dreams only in front of us. He's an Akatsuki, Sakura. They are all criminals for a reason. Someone like Tobi is in the Akatsuki- he could be just as dangerous as the others. All I'm saying is that you should be careful, this is all risky business. Even more so when you add love to it."**

'I'm not in love Inner. Itachi has nothing to gain from putting me under a genjustu at night.'

"**He could make you feel sympathy for him until you make his eyes perfect."**

'No. he wouldn't do that...would he? Inner please don't let this be true. Please...'

"**Time will only tell. But just be aware from now on."**

'Ok...' Sakura felt a little depressed as she hopped off the table and walked outside.

* * *

It was spring time and the trees began to bloom at full force. Cherry trees flourished around a koi pond. Sakura sat on a flat rock, peering at the fish through the clear wall. They all swam gracefully, as it seemed time stood still. Sakura looked up at the trees above her. They were strong and beautiful. Her name came from them but she felt that she was neither beautiful or strong at the moment. They were a complete contrast to what she was now- confident, powerful, stunningly beautiful, and where they belonged. Sakura looked at her reflection in the koi pond, a pastel feline peered back. When she looked harder, her own image came into view. Sakura stared at her human reflection that held the same emotion in her own. Itachi's reflection came into view behind Sakura's human one. If she thought the trees were a complete contrast-she took that back as she stared at the image of them both. Sakura felt her back being stroked and froze, Itachi was actually behind her. She turned around and looked up.

"Good afternoon Blossom." His eyes burned the sight of this moment into his memory.

"Nyyann." Sakura was at a loss for words, and was entirely upset remembering her earlier conversation with Inner Sakura.

"Whats wrong little Blossom?" His eyes became concerned in an instant, Sakura would have blushed if it had been any other time.

"If I had been the one to cause it, then I am dreadfully sorry." Sakura was going to cry, so she ran back into the base. She heard Tobi call for her, but still ran.

"Whats wrong with Sakura-Chan? Un." She heard Deidara ask someone.

"I dunno. Why should I care about that bitch. I'm happy she's sad." Oh, it was Kakuzu.

Sakura didn't want to run into their shared bedroom, Itachi would surely follow her there. So Sakura ran into the farthest room possible. It was blood red and had pristine white furnishings. She gazed as the odd room a little longer before she hid underneath the bed when she heard multiple foot steps.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk Sakura-Chan where are you?" She heard Deidara call.

"Damn cat girl is always causing trouble for me.." Kisame grumbled.

"We cant find her! Itachi have you seen her?" Hidan asked- she heard a faint 'No.'

"Damn. Now I cant kill the wench. I was going to sell her pelt too." Kakuzu sounded bored to death. Sakura refrained from growling at the fool.

"Pein wants you all to stop searching, she will turn up soon enough." Konan spoke up and left to Pein's office.

Sakura sighed, she would finally get some peace. She didn't know what room she was in but Sakura didn't care as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_Itachi had just scared off Sasuke, making the boy hate him for the rest of his life. Itachi sighed and turned on his heel. He shed a single tear when he entered the training field to meet the cloaked man._

"_It is done?" The man asked._

"_Yes." Itachi lied, the man knew but didn't say anything on it._

"_Good. Its time to go." The cloaked man held out his hand to Itachi, the younger one took it and they both vanished._

_~3 3 3 3 ~3_

"_Itachi-Kun. It is time for your initiation." The cloaked man stood at the doorway expectantly._

"_Hai Sensei." Itachi walked out of his customized room to their private training field._

_~3 3 3 3 ~3_

"_That damned brat denied me! I will kill him one day and take his eyes that I rightfully deserve!!!" A younger Orochimaru yelled._

"_You will never touch the boy." The older man spoke menacingly low._

"_Who the hell are you to tell me that I cant have this boy?!" Orochimaru looked more intimidated than anything._

"_I'm his master." He punched out most of the Sanin's teeth, knocking him to the ground._

"_Damn you to hell!!!!" Orochimaru shouted at Itachi who was watching the whole thing behind his master._

_~3 3 3 3 ~3_

"_Sensei, I wont let you control me any longer." Itachi stared at the mans familiar crimson eyes._

"_You will regret your decision soon enough." Older stared back at his defiant student._

"_I wont let you harm Konoha." His voice was firm._

"_You will never have control over me boy, learn your place." He slapped Itachi so hard to the point that the boy hit his head back on the door behind._

"_H-hai Madara-Sama." Itachi knelt down before him._

"_Get out of my sight." His master flicked his hand away in disgust. Itachi quickly ran out of the room, tears threatening to fall from his eyes._

_~3 3 3 3 ~3_

Sakura stretched out when she awoke from underneath the mystery room's bed. The dreams disturbed her greatly. Sakura shook her head, they were only dreams. Nothing more. The pink feline climbed out from underneath the bed to find the door shut and the room very dark. How long had she been asleep?

'Enough to get me locked in a bedroom...' Sakura sighed inwardly.

"I found the kitty lady!!!" Tobi whispered loud enough for her ears to hear. So Sakura was in Tobi's room? That cant ever be good...

"Tobi is afraid of the dark...no one will help him. Will pretty kitty lady help Tobi?" Tobi sounded sad. Sakura climbed into his bed.

"Awe Tobi thinks Sakura-Chan is nice to him." Tobi hugged the pink feline, Sakura noticed that he didn't have his mask on. But he wore bandages instead.

"Night night pretty kitty!" Tobi had a vice grip on Sakura the whole night. She couldn't even think of escaping when he nuzzled his nose into her back.

'No wonder nobody helps him...' Was Sakura's last thought as she entered another fitful sleep.

* * *

Morning came a little too fast for Sakura. She was absolutely comfortable when she was ripped out of the bed and rushed outside.

"Nyyyyaaaaannnnnn!!!!!!!" Sakura cried as the mystery person threw her into the training fields. When she looked up, Kisame was standing before her.

"Pinky. Time to transform-or whatever you do. Lets spar." Kisame gripped Samehada tighter.

"Yeah I'm ready too. Lets do this, Un." Deidara was messing around with a ball of clay.

'But, I don't know if I can transform right now.' Sakura shrunk before their towering forms.

"Tobi can transform kitty lady! Tobi is super duper good at transformation Justu!!!" Tobi was behind her jumping up and down.

'So he's the one who took me...' Sakura grumbled to herself.

"Do it already. This is getting boring fast." Kisame sighed.

"Dido, Un."

"Okaii!!! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi made many hand seals so quickly that no one could see.

Sakura felt the familiar feelings of her body changing. The ball of light was there too. Tobi danced around Sakura as she was changing. When she stood up, looking quite exhausted from it all spoke.

"Why am I sparring again?" Sakura wasn't too happy with the situation.

"Boredom." Kisame said.

"Tests of strength and teamwork, Un." Deidara glared at his partner.

"Tobi wants to fight with Sakura-Chan! Deidara will kill Tobi. Sakura-Chan can spar to stay away from Itachi-Kun!"

"Fine. Come Tobi, lets make a plan to kick these guys asses." Sakura would do anything to stay away from the Uchiha right now.

"Hai Sakura-Chan!!!!" Tobi skipped away with Sakura's hand enclosed in his.

"We are going to kick your ass pinky!!!!" Kisame yelled at their retreating forms.

Sakura looked back and smirked at the two. They really didn't know what was gonna hit them, did they?

The game was on.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Much Love~LadyMarrowind


	8. Sakura's Second Stalker

Life Gone Awry

Thank you all for reviewing! The total is over 30 now~Whoo! I'll make this chapter extra special for you guys. Sorry it took so long though, I was busy and I had to draw Avi-Art for a friend. Ok I'm sure that you don't want to read any of this anyways...so lets get to the responses and the story :]

**Angel897-**Mmmmk! Btw thanks for showing me how to spell 'Angel' the write way. I never would have done it without you ;3

**Sariko-Chan723-**Hey I'm not silly...I hope :/ I'm glad that your a permanent regular on here. At least I can count on a review from you every chapter ^^; What a coincidence that you told me to take my time, my life got unexpectedly busy XD My dad just bought another arcade machine to put in our kitchen, and my little brother just learned how to ride a bike ;3 Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S.-Love you too!!!

**TeenageCrisis- **~Gasp~ Your not supposed to know who that is already! O: Jk, its pretty obvious. But who knows, I could make it Obito underneath Tobi's mask and Madara just far away somewhere. Meh, I wont. I'll be adding some Mada/Saku in the story though. I love that pairing too. Yeah I made Itachi wimpy around Madara-Kun but who wouldn't cower in front of the guy? He has too much awesome-sauce in him. Anyways please review again! XD

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha- **Thanks :] Yeah I'm gonna confuse her even more soon...Tobi is a big part if anyone hasn't noticed yet ~cough~Love~cough~Triangle~cough~ So uhmn yeah. Please review! :D

**Lone Akatsuki-** Thank you very much! :3

**SasuNaru4Evar-** Thank you for the advice. When I find the song I will totally listen to it. Awe don't cry :O

**CruiseGirl- **Ahh I hope I don't get sued! o.o; I hope your face will go back to normal...don't blame me!!! D; yeah, how could you not treat a pink cat differently from a pink haired woman? Sakura's life is kinda hectic but its only going to get much worse. I hope you like Mada/Tobi X Sakura XDDD

**Alusion- **Thanks so much! I try to make this story seem like its not made by a n00b X3

**The All Mighty Sakura-** Hahahaha thank you so much XD I'll update as soon as I can.

Ok so on with the story now, non-reviewers must be annoyed with the responses part...

**Disclaimer: Issa Panz does NOT own Naruto. If she did, there wouldn't be so many pointless fillers in the TV show :/**

* * *

Sakura stopped in the middle of the woods that Tobi led her into. They were far enough away for their opponents not to eaves drop on them. Her partner turned around and spoke in a high pitched voice, practically shaking with excitement.

"Tobi and Sakura-Chan will win!!!!" Tobi pumped his fist into the air.

"Only if we work together to form a plan." Sakura smiled at him.

"Okaii!!! Tobi and Sakura-Chan will form the plan thing!" Tobi plopped himself on the ground.

"I think you should take Deidara. He is your partner and you should know him best. I will take the oversized fish fillet." Sakura's eyes hardened with determination.

"Tobi knows Sempai very well. Tobi will defeat Sempai for the pretty kitty lady!"

"Awe Tobi, your cute. But now is not the time to goof off. Get ready, I feel them approaching."

"Hai." Tobi stood up and pulled out a kunai.

A few minutes later, Deidara and Kisame jumped out from under the trees. So they thought they were so weak that they didn't need to hide from them? Big mistake. None of the Akatsuki knew of her moves so they would be very surprised to find a pink haired Tsunade beating them into the ground.

"Lets do this, Un." Deidara pulled out a lump of clay, his hands began molding them.

"Get over here Pinky, I think its high time to shave your head bald." Kisame pulled out Samehada.

"Fat chance." Sakura leaned into her fighting position.

"Tobi is a good b- Ooof!" Deidara threw a chunk of clay at his head, it connected.

"Boom." Deidara whispered. The clay on Tobi's mask blew up, sending him into a tree.

"Tobi!!!" Sakura ran over to him, she picked him up but gasped when it poofed into a log.

"What? Un." Deidara looked over at the bewildered Kisame.

"He can fight???" Kisame looked as if his sushi started talking to him.

"Tobi is super duper strong!!!" Tobi fell off the tree branch he was standing on.

"That had to be a fluke, Un." Deidara started to mold more clay.

"Whatever, it still was cool." Sakura grabbed Tobi by the arm and handed him his kunai.

Kisame ran forward with a battle cry sounding like a dying bird. Sakura jumped high in the air enough to barely miss his sword. Kisame turned around quick and made an attempt to slash her again. Sakura's left calf began to bleed when Samehada hit her leg. Kisame grinned with a tint of blood lust evident in his eyes. Sakura formed her chakra scalpels and aimed low when she jumped. Sakura grinned when she heard him cry out as she severed a tendon in his left leg.

"An eye for an eye big boy." Sakura chuckled.

Deidara was throwing all kinds of bombs in the area around Tobi. His orange mask was cracked on the side. Deidara made all of his clay explode in waves. Tobi successfully dodged all of them.

"Sempai is so mean!" Tobi whined, crossing his arms.

"This is a battle dumb ass, Un." Deidara ground out, annoyed that he couldn't hit his partner.

"Tobi knows. Tobi thinks that Sempai isn't very good at fighting."

"I'll show you Prick!" Deidara ran at Tobi with a clay kunai. Tobi blocked it with his own metal one.

The clay nin growled as he couldn't push his partner back with all this strength. What was with this guy? He wasn't supposed to be strong at all. He was supposed to be an easy 'accidental' kill. But this guy just wouldn't die now would he? Why was everything so complicated when he tried get rid of this guy? Its as if he knew he was trying to kill him every chance he got....Nah. He was too dumb.

Tobi forced Deidara back with little ease. Deidara panted on one knee. Tobi waved to him. The clay nin growled and ran at him again, throwing his clay kunai at him. Tobi caught it before Deidara realized and set it off. Tobi thew it near his face when hit was set off. A loud boom and agonizing scream was heard throughout the forest. Tobi slowly walked up to the clay nin and picked him up by his shirt. Deidara's face was gushing out blood and was severely burned. Tobi leaned in close looking at him with his eye hole in his mask. They stared at each other for a while until Deidara's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Deidara was never one to give up so easily though. He had set chakra seeking time bombs in the trees, specifically designed to blow up Tobi by finding his chakra signature. Tobi didn't realize this when he dropped Deidara on the ground and looked around. The bombs came at all directions and created a big explosion. Tobi yelled out in pain, his clothes were set on fire and his mask was blown to pieces. He did a water Justu before his bandages burned too. Deidara was pretty badly injured but he would live as long as Sakura got to him by the end of the day.

Sakura panted as she heard two explosions and one scream. What were they doing over there? Sakura didn't have time to think on it as Samehada appeared above her head, coming down fast. Kisame sure was fast for being such a big guy. His power awed Sakura during the fight. She teleported behind an unfocused Kisame and landed a chakra infused punch to the middle of his back. She heard him yell out in pain and tripped him out from underneath his feet. Her chakra reserves were low from all the craters she created. She really needed to learn how to manage her chakra much better. She didn't think she would be able to defeat a real Akatsuki in battle without more discipline. Kisame growled when he found that he couldn't get up, his body hurt too much and he didn't want to end up with a serious injury from just practicing. His body was covered in multicolored bruises, and scratches head to toe. Sakura didn't look any much better, she had more bleeding gashes than anything though. Sighing he let go of Samehada and rolled onto his back.

"Hey I'm done Pinky. Time to go back inside." Kisame held his hand up to Sakura, she pulled him up.

"What? Your giving up? Thats not fair. I wasn't done kicking your ass."

"Yeah right. We were at a tie and you know it. Besides, we need to check on the others."

"Ok." Sakura walked deeper into the woods to find a brutally mangled Deidara and Tobi.

"What did they do to themselves?" Kisame looked horror stricken when he threw Deidara over his shoulder and Tobi on the other. "Carry Samehada for me Pinky." He threw her his sword. Sakura tried to catch it but it ended up falling on her. She crumpled to the ground with a groan as she tried to get up. It took her a couple times and Kisame laughing at her to finally gather enough strength to push off the chakra eating sword. Sakura threw it on her back and walked sideways the whole time back to base.

Kakuzu cackled when he saw the condition of the four. Hidan gained a look of blood lust.

"I'm not paying for those repair bills. Talk to leader." Kakuzu enjoyed their scowls at him.

"I-I Think I shall go sacrifice in the name of lord Jashin. Be back later Fucktards." Hidan left the base.

Sakura and Kisame said nothing as they went into the kitchen and lied Deidara and Tobi down on the table. Sakura sighed as she took her bloody gloves off. She had enough chakra to heal them both to get them through the night without being too uncomfortable. She started with Deidara who was still gushing out blood from his badly burned face. Sakura's hands gained a sea foam green glow to them as she healed his face to where the injuries became scabs that would completely heal within the week. Sakura healed his major injuries on his body then moved to Tobi. His mask shattered back in the fight. Sakura was so tempted to unbandage his face but stopped short when she realized that he would be furious with her if she did. Well if Tobi could even get close to being mad. Sakura repeated the same process that she did with Deidara and felt completely drained at the end.

'I think Tobi would be really handsome if he took off his mask. The structure of his face is something desired. I wonder what he looks like and why he wont let anyone see his face? Hm. I'm tired.' Sakura yawned as she stumbled down the hallway. The whole base glowed orange with the sunset, her pink hair meshed with the colors all around her. Her eyes grew heavy as she fell down the wall, sighing. No one was around so her thoughts drifted back to one man. She hadn't thought of him the whole day and she was glad for that, but now she had time so her heart sank.

_'Is he really acting? Can I really trust him? Inner are you there?'_ Sakura's head lolled to the side.

"**I'm here sweetie. Just go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake."**

_'Ok. I'm really tired. Inner my heart hurts, do you know why?'_

"**Sakura just go to sleep."**

_'But you have to know whats wrong. You-'_

"**Go to sleep."**

_'Keh. Fine meanie face.' _Sakura frowned as daylight bled into night.

She passed out in the hallway.

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, still heavy with sleep. She looked around to find herself in her bed in her shared room. A warm body was holding her very securely she noted with a blush. Sakura looked over to find her Uchiha wide awake staring out the open window behind her neck. His eyes didn't show any emotion as they usually did, much to Sakura's disappointment. She tried to get out of his grasp as she began to feel very embarrassed by their position. He didn't let go though, he asked lowly:

"Why did you run Blossom?" His voice was Stoic as if she were a common person. Her heart dropped and she turned away from his gaze. So this really was all an act. He just required her services, thats all. Sakura felt her eyes prick with tears, her breaths became shallow. But before she could start whimpering, Itachi spoke once again.

"Do not cry Blossom. Whatever I have done to you, please accept my sincerest apologies." He nuzzled his nose into her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent of apple cinnamon. Her breathing stopped. Not only was Itachi apologizing for something he had no idea he did, he was smelling her. Sakura turned red as a tomato and dug her head into her pillow. Itachi rubbed his hands along her sides in a soothing manner until she turned around to him in his arms. She looked up at him with one emerald eye. His face held no emotions but his eyes held an amount of softness strictly reserved for her. Sakura could almost melt at the care he was showing. He never had that look in his eyes, she must have become something really important to him for him to look at her like that. Sakura knew he didn't love her, he just respected her enough to consider her a friend and comrade. She knew she didn't love him either, but with the right amount of events and time-she wouldn't even know what hit her and crash to the ground. Thats what scared her the most, she told Inner Sakura.

"I f-forgive you Itachi...kun." She hid her face in the pillow once again.

"Sakura-Chan." He whispered sexily into her closest ear. " Thank you." Then he kissed her uncovered shoulder and got up to go to the closet.

'D-did I really just call him that? It seemed that he liked it.' Sakura blushed harder. 'I would like to call him that more....' Her inner strength grew more as she thought about herself.

'I don't care if I fall anymore. I'll take the risk of crashing. If I crash and burn, I'll just rise from the flames and move on. I cant be scared anymore. I'm not a little girl. I'm a Kunoichi. I am strong enough to handle this Uchiha. I will not stutter like that Hyuuga bitch that betrayed me like all the others. I will deal with Itachi if the time comes to it. I wont stand around and let Inner make my decisions. I am Sakura Haruno, ex-apprentice of the Hokage, ex-student of the renowned copycat nin, killer of the Sanin Orochimaru, and most of all a highly dangerous Akatsuki member.' Sakura's eyes threw away her innocence that held her back. She would be loyal to Akatsuki in whatever they wished.

Itachi walked back into the room, dressed in his regular attire. He stared at her for a moment and then threw a scroll her way.

"Leader asked me to give you this when you were ready." His eyes locked with hers and he smirked.

"Whats this?" She opened it to find a mission order inside full with details.

"A chance to prove your worth." Itachi walked out to leave her to her thoughts.

'My worth? So Leader has finally put some trust in me...' Sakura grinned.

* * *

Sakura packed her bag full of weapons, soldier pills, and seductive clothes. The mission she was given was a seduction based one, to get all the information she could out of a certain man and then kill him. Sakura was partnered up with Konan for the mission. Leader wouldn't have her first task done alone, it was too risky for her to have a chance to screw up. And Konan would be a great teacher for Sakura in the art of the Kunoichi. Tsunade had only strengthened her and taught her about medicine. She never had the chance to explore her career farther because all of the other older Kunoichi had conveniently left to go on a mission when she searched for help.

'Damn them all.' She inwardly growled, remembering their sneers they thought she didn't see.

Sakura met Konan at the front of the base, they were headed to the land of the stone. The man they had to pump information from was a notorious ladies man. Whenever he went out in public there were at least two women on his arms. They planned to be those two girls. The man's name was Ryu Hannaka, he was a wealthy son of a lord. He had gone broke about a year ago and sought Akatsuki's help for financial service. He soon became in debt from his expensive lifestyle and owed over four billion ryo and he didn't plan on ever paying it. He decided to hire missing nin to spy on Akatsuki's plans. He successfully uncovered most of them and was using that as blackmail. Normally Leader would have someone like Kakuzu go and kill him in front of everyone but Ryu was heavily guarded and Kakuzu would make too much of a scene being in anger at the man for stealing so much of his money. Ryu didn't know that there were two females in the organization, specifically to do jobs like these that their men couldn't do. He would be in for quite a surprise.

"Are you ready Haruno?" Konan's quite voice asked.

"Hai Konan-Sama." Sakura bowed slightly.

"Just call me Konan. We are equal." She smiled a little.

"Ah sorry. But I feel that you will always be my superior and my unofficial teacher." Sakura laughed.

"I'm very flattered. But at the very least we should be friends. I will always be here to help."

"Wow." Sakura stared at her shocked. " I think that you'll be my first true friend."

"You too." Konan and Sakura stared at one another for a bit before going into a fit of giggles.

"This is going to be so much fun Konan-Chan!" Sakura giggled.

"Hai, Sakura-Chan. Let us leave now." Konan's face became impassive again for security. Sakura followed suit. The two walked out the front door to see Itachi and Tobi waiting for her. Tobi's new mask had black looking flames swirl around his mask, but other than that it still looked the same.

"Sakura-Chan was going to leave without saying goodbye!" Tobi whined and ran up to her face. She could see his charcoal eye through the mask, it showed sadness. Sakura sighed as she felt him wrap her into a tight bear hug, it was comfortable this time and she smelled the distinct scent of campfire smoke and spicy cinnamon. It relaxed her a bit and she hugged back into his warm soothing embrace. Tobi let go after a minute, acting a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Tobi hugged Konan too but not as long as he did with Sakura. Itachi stood in front of her now, he smirked when a light blush grazed her cheeks from him staring at her for too long. Itachi dipped his head in close and spoke soft enough for Konan not to hear.

"Be safe my little Cherry Blossom." The girls didn't see him plant a kiss full on her lips as he moved too fast for anyone to see. But Sakura felt the warmth and pressure of it and blushed harder. He was never affectionate in public so he caught her off guard. Sakura inhaled deep his scent of sandalwood and rain to make sure she wouldn't forget it on her trip. She looked into his eyes when he glanced at Tobi. They held two emotions Sakura couldn't tell what they were. But the instant he looked back at her, a new one appeared. Sakura stopped her mind from obsessing much further, this wasn't the time to meddle with problems that could be solved later. Itachi backed away and left to the inside of the base. Tobi stayed at the door for a while after waving and cheering Sakura goodbye. He stared at her back until he couldn't see her anymore. Tobi walked inside and spotted Itachi glaring at him.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He smiled and waved to Itachi.

"Go to hell." Itachi growled with a high level of hate.

"Only if you'll go with me boy." Tobi blew a kiss to Itachi and left the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I appreciate all your future reviews. I hope this will keep you wanting more installments of this story. Talk to me! Don't be shy, I'll always respond back. Whether your a user or not doesn't matter to me. Everyone is welcome :] so I'll be a parrot again and say:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

3

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind


	9. Wonton Feelings, Jealousy, And Guilt

Life Gone Awry

**Hanako-Kun-** First off....what kind of name is that? XD I swear that wasn't the one you used to review me a couple days ago. I know cuz I check my reviews everyday ;] its so looooong! Thats such a mouthful, I hoped I typed it up correctly. I have no idea what your talking about the victim, unless its the guy on Sakura's mission. Review again, I'd love to talk to you!

**The All Mighty Sakura-** Thank you so much :] Thank you for the advice, it actually really helped. I was getting a little bored and lost and your suggestion totally helped. So I'm dedicating this chapter to you ;] Please review again, I would love to hear what else you have to say.

**PeanutButterSam-** Ok. Soooo....I absolutely love your name. The only problem is that I for the most part I hate the smell of peanut butter now XD but that shouldn't matter. And yes, Madara is going to be Tobi. I'm glad that your excited, it makes me excited! X3

**SasuNaru4Evar-** Bahahaha XD Yeah Tobi/Madara is so Sakura's second stalker, and its pissing Itachi off if you didn't notice the last words at the end of ch.8. I need to make a second plot and lesson the ita/saku scenes for a bit. I don't want to overload anyone...especially myself, I don't want to risk burning myself out and putting this thing on hiatus. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :]

**Darkly-Cute-Cherry-Blossom-** Hello Ms. Blossoms ^^; Wow....you really make me out to be like some writing genius. I'm so very flattered, thank you. XD I'm glad you enjoy every moment of my story, I hope to keep you on your toes but I'm still new to this fan-fiction thing so I might still be pretty predictable. But I hope with the millions of fan-fiction's that I read all the time, I will be able to have some of their greatness rub off on me ;] questions, suggestions, comments, are always welcome. But I do wonder if anyone checks out my sites on my profile. I have a semi-popular youtube and an average liked deviantart page. If you have one, come say hi to me :] review again amazing person! ~Much love, LadyMarrowind.

**Anonanon-** I didn't really notice a lot of spelling errors but...thanks anyways! ;] I'm glad you like it. Tobi is adorable ain't he? He's going to get even cuter as the story goes on. I might even convert some people to Madara X Sakura romance fics. I might make one when I'm done with this ;] I'll give you more itaXsaku fluff but patience is key ^^; Thank you for the review!

**SummerRavyn-** Awe I'm sorry for keeping you awake but I'm very happy that you like it! But I really shouldn't be talking though...i read fan-fictions on my psp up until the early hours of a morning on a school day XD I'm happy to keep you waiting for the next installment...so here it is! ;]

**Inner Jashinist- **I love your user name. Its so creative ;3 They are pretty great... Aye Aye*Salutes and continues to type until fingers bleed*** **I wonder if I'll get any video gaming done during this chapter...nah. XD Thank you for your review, it is very appreciated.

**Sariko-Chan723-** Hey You!!! :] Glad you like it again. I wanted Sakura to make friends with her, she'd be a good stable friend. And I just realized that that scene was Itachi's and Sakura's first kiss, damn I wasn't planning that. I was going to make it very fluffy and emotional. Silly me, but I cant go back and change it so oh well. ^^ The fight scene was also unexpected but I decided to roll with it, it gave Sakura a confidence boost and showed some insight to Tobi. Awe I loves you too! I'm going to keep saying that too! :3 LOVE YOUUUU!!!! ;D

**CruiseGirl-** I was waiting for you, well kinda. XD I'm grounded from the CPU but I type late at night and am going to upload chapters at anytime I can for the next...six weeks? Well at least until my new progress report comes in the mail. Damn teachers hate me, its a conspiracy! Jk I just don't do my homework. So with your half questions... I personally think that he enjoys being an idiot half the time but is for the most part sick of hiding behind the orange mask..now with flames...but anyways I think he wants to be the real him for once. Sakura will be seeing Madara in the future not thinking its Tobi, and thats also where there is gonna be some fluff and furious jealous weasels... XD Thanks for your review! And I have come to terms with your face permanently staying as a grin. Good luck! Haha!!!

**Narutomog-** Wow... I was typing up this chapter and uploaded a short story , I saw my reviews for this story jump from 45 to 52. I nearly had a heart attack XD I really have to thank you for reviewing most of my chapters. I'm glad that you like this story so much :] And to answer your question... I never really thought about including them once again. But now that you put it into my mind, I might just do so in the future. It would be a good way to shake things up. Thank you so much for all your reviews and I hope for you to review again ^^;

Thank you everyone for the reviews and reading. It for a fact is making me a better writer. I have a little thing to say concerning uploading though. I will be able to upload once a week right now because I'm grounded. Until I get my next progress report-either six or less weeks- my uploading of chapters will be a bit slower...kinda like this week XD One more year of school and I'll be free! Be sure to check out my youtube channel- I uploaded maybe a week or so ago an AMV of Sakura and Sasuke. The title is "Tearin' Up My Heart" and if you guessed correctly...yes it is N'Sync. I loved them since I was a little girl and believe it was high time to support them and finally make a Sasuke Sakura video. Let me know what you think of it, I got a lot of views on it on the first day so it must be kinda good. If anyone actually reads this...thank you! I would like to know that people aren't just reading the responses and story, that would hurt. But yeah, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy late April Fools Day and Happy Easter.

**Disclaimer: Issa Panz does NOT own Naruto, if she did- there would be better animation for the whole series. Not good animation for the first and last episodes, thats just being lazy people :/**

Sakura walked beside Konan on their mission. She had hoped the whole time that she wouldn't turn into a cat at the worst moment. It would be her luck to do so. She imagined her seducing her target when all of a sudden 'poof!' erupted a pink feline on his lap. That wouldn't do her or Konan much good, she thought with a sigh and trudged on.

"How much longer Konan-Chan?" Sakura asked, entirely bored.

"About a few hours Sakura-Chan. We will arrive by sunset."Konan smiled reassuringly.

As Konan predicted, they entered the gates of the hidden village of stone. Everything around was brown and gray. Thick statues of their leaders were in the middle of the village. Tall towering corporate buildings meshed with small family owned ones and apartment complexes. The whole area seemed quite depressing and Sakura instantly decided that she didn't like the place at all.

"Sakura-Chan you need to change your appearance like me. Most people would suspect two women with blue and pink hair roaming their village."

"Hai Konan-Chan." Sakura henged herself to a blonde haired blue eyed woman much like Ino. Konan henged herself into a hazel eyed woman with midnight black hair. They changed into their seductive clothing in an alley and made their way to the nearest night club. It was called 'The Drunken Fish'.

~3 3 ~3

The club boomed with music and strobe lights flickered everywhere. Sakura had split up with Konan a little while back to search for the man. Sakura guessed that he would be in the back, Konan was nearing him and waved her over to the playboy. Her heart began to pump and her palms began to sweat.

'I cannot be getting nervous right now...' Sakura whined to herself.

"**I think its high time that I take control. Sit back and relax Sweetie, I'll deal with this."**

'Inner No!!!'

"**Too late!" **Inner Sakura pushed Outer Sakura inside. Her henged eyes glowed a darker blue now.

"This feels pretty good..." Inner Sakura said as she smoothed out her small dress.

Konan waved her over again, the look on her face told her that the target would be leaving soon with the wrong girls on his shoulders. Sakura sensually stepped into the target's view next to Konan. They both leaned in a little forward and gave him a sultry smile. The man instantly took interest and whispered some words to the two females beside him. They pouted but left their seats to go do something else. The target named Ryu Hannaka waved his hand to the two Kunoichi to sit next to him. The girls smiled and swayed their hips over to him, his eyes hungrily took their forms in.

"Hello ladies, how are you two this fine evening?" Ryu smiled seductively.

"Doing just fine now that your here." Konan rubbed her hand over his shoulder.

"I'm glad that I can be of service." His eyes stared her her chest for a while.

"You can be of a lot more service over here..." Sakura leaned into his chest like a kitten nuzzling a person.

"Oh? How is that my dear?" Ryu's hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

"You can help me with this blasted heat in between my thighs. I have no idea what to do, do you?" Sakura pouted while looking up to him.

"Of course Beautiful. It would be of great pleasure to be of help." His brown eyes glowed in the club's night lights.

"Can I come with?" Konan whispered in his ear. Ryu brushed his raven locks out of his eyes and smirked.

"This is going to be even more fun than I thought." Ryu chuckled and hooked his arms with the two Kunoichi's.

"You have no idea." The girls mouthed, walking him to his doom.

~3 3 ~3

Itachi glared at his wall inside his room. He had locked himself inside there for days. Kisame had tried to get him out a couple of times but it was to no avail. He was just too disturbed to come out. His mind wouldn't stop thinking, calculating, worrying...for his Blossom. It was her first S-class mission for sure. Konan was with her, but he just couldn't stop fretting. His pride kept him from going out and searching for her but the feeling of killing slowly the man she was seducing wouldn't leave his mind. The thought of his Kunoichi bending over some man while he was touching her most private areas made his anger flare. Itachi sighed as he got up from his bed. He rummaged through his drawers and picked out some training clothing. It was similar to his usual garb but was all black and more durable. Itachi knew he should at least exercise after four days of locking himself up in his room. It wasn't healthy brooding for so long. Itachi wasn't one to sulk, which came a surprise to him when the minute Sakura left his sight-his emotions became turbulent and dangerous.

Itachi left his room and locked the door. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some fruit and water then left for the training fields. There were other fellow members training at the time so he sat underneath a tree waiting. Itachi closed his eyes and tried his best to clear his thoughts. But a voice very close sounding to his own spoke next to his ear.

"So you finally came out." The voice stated. He faintly heard the man sit down.

"Hn."

"Don't disrespect me boy. That is no way to speak to your Sensei."

"I don't respect you Madara. Not anymore. And your not my Sensei anymore either."

"Awe Itachi-Kun...I'm hurt." He fake pouted.

"Do not toy with me Madara." Itachi growled.

"I'm not Itachi-Kun. You really hurt me, after all I've done for you. This is how you repay me?"

"I have nothing to say to you. Your a horrible man."

"I think your just as bad since you followed your idiot leaders orders to kill your own flesh and blood."

"Shut up." Itachi growled low.

"Awe Itachi, the truth hurts doesn't it?" Madara poked his forehead, smirking.

"Go to hell you bastard." He opened his eyes and glared at the man underneath the orange mask.

"Tobi is a good boy!" With that Madara vanished from his eyes, leaving him to train in peace.

~3 3 ~3

Sakura and Konan walked out of the hotel room. They fixed their clothes as they went. They finished their mission perfectly and both were itching to leaving the depressing sound village. Inner Sakura sped ahead of Konan when they left the gates. Her henge disappeared, her dark green eyes narrowed.

"_Mmmmh so are you ready to let me ease the heat between your sexy thighs?"_

"_Yeah... c'mere baby" she opened her legs as wide as she could with her dress on._

"_Awe yeah, I cant wait to fuck that." His fingers rubbed her insides thoroughly._

"_Ahhh! Yes-more!" Sakura yelled out, her back arching closer to the playboy. Konan was behind him, digging through his mind._

"_Alright baby, hold on. Let me take off my stuff." He took off his pants._

"_Mhhhhn." Sakura moaned, rubbing her legs together. Konan's eyes widened when she found the information._

"_Here I come baby." As Ryu almost entered her virgin folds, Konan pulled him back and slit his throat._

"_It's time to go Haruno." Konan looked a little disgusted at her wonton attitude._

"_Hai Konan-Chan." The two made their way out of the hotel room._

"_Whats wrong Konan-Chan?" Inner Sakura pouted._

"_Its nothing." Konan walked faster to the entrance._

"_Please tell me." Sakura whined._

"_Its just...have you ever had sex before Sakura-Chan?" Konan asked softly._

"_What?!" Sakura practically shrieked._

"_I mean, your behavior. It was entirely unprofessional." Konan's eyes narrowed, displeased._

"_Oh. Well no. I am still a virgin." Inner Sakura frowned._

"_Ah I see. Well for you to go on more missions like these, I need you to loose that virginity." Konan ended the conversation after that._

_~3 3 ~3_

Inner Sakura was angry to say the least. Konan had no right to tell her to loose something so precious to her. Sakura knew she was acting like a little slut on the mission, but she figured she could because of the mission. She didn't know that the messing around would go that far though. Her mind was too foggy to comprehend that the playboy was going to ram himself into her, effectively ripping the virginity out of her and ending up with her making the biggest mistake of her life.

'Itachi is the one to take this from me...' Inner Sakura thought.

"**Pervert. When can I come back?"**

'When I feel like it.' Inner Sakura mumbled, still feeling ashamed of herself.

"**Suck it up. We made a mistake, oh well its time to move on."**

'You cant be possibly giving me advice Outer... I give YOU advice.'

"**Your not the only one around here with common sense. I'm taking control so you can go pout somewhere else."**

'Fine. I'll see you later.' Inner Sakura sulked as she felt herself be sucked into the body once again.

"Konan-Chan! How much longer until base?"

"Thirty minutes." Konan gave her a small smile at her mood change.

~3 3 ~3

Itachi panted lightly from his severe training. He had fought with eight of his clones single handily. His anger wore away from every blow he dealt and received. Now he was sitting back underneath his tree and eating the peaches he took earlier and sipping his water. A familiar chakra signature drew him out of his thinking. A flash of blue and pink hair went across his eyes. Immediately he transported himself inside the base where a tired pink and blue hair women stood. They finished their report to Pein and began to walk away, not noticing the Uchiha. Tobi came out of nowhere and tackled Sakura. Imaginary hearts circled his frame when he spoke.

"Tobi missed Sakura-Chan!" Tobi whined. Itachi glared, backing away from his smirking eye.

"Awe thank you Tobi, Sakura missed Tobi too." Sakura giggled.

"Tobi wants to go out and play with Sakura-Chan." He tugged at her arm playfully.

"Uhmn..... in a minute. I need to go put my stuff away." Sakura made a move to walk.

"Tobi can put Sakura-Chan's stuff away!" Within a blink of an eye, he was gone and back again.

"All done!" Tobi had pumped his fist into the air. "Lets go!" And then he dragged her off.

Itachi quietly followed the two out into the forest while they played. He could tell that Sakura didn't want to do anything right now, just sleep. But he couldn't do anything about it though. He was too much of a gentleman to disrupt the two. So he had to sit back and wait until Sakura figured out something to say to Tobi so she could leave.

"Tobi I am really tired. I need to go to bed now." Sakura said truthfully.

"Okaii! Can Tobi have a goodbye kiss?" Tobi clapped his hands together.

"Sure." Sakura blushed as she pecked a kiss on his orange flamed mask.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan!" Tobi ran off in the blink of an eye.

Itachi watched as Sakura slowly stepped her way back into base and down the long hall to their shared room. She went into the bathroom to change and came out in her innocently sexy nightgown. She lazily slid into her side of the bed and sighed. Her eyes were sad, Itachi noticed.

"I'm sorry Itachi-Kun." Sakura whispered before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Itachi got up from his hiding place and changed into his sleep pants. He climbed into the bed and held Sakura close. He inhaled her delicious scent, feeling utterly content. His eyes showed a small amount of concern as his grip on her waist tightened. They loosened as his eyes became heavy and he whispered too.

"I wont let you have her Madara." And then he too left for his dream land.

A shadow watching them both once again, glared at the two sleeping forms. His body shook with rage at seeing their face curl with smiles as they moved closer to one another. His plan would be set soon enough, he told himself everyday.

"I will have her soon, just you wait Itachi. I will make you feel pain you never knew existed." The shadow whispered, his voice laced with venom. He walked away from the scene and took off his orange spiral mask with black flames. His Sharingan eyes glowed in the darkness with pure fury. Madara ran his hand through his lengthening hair, smirking.

The sleeping Kunoichi would regret later on becoming friends with a man that would become so addicting and dangerous to the relationship she currently has. The man on the other hand would love every minute of torment that he would give to his fellow clansman and pleasure he gave to the little female. Madara chuckled darkly as he entered his room and shed all of his clothing before locking the door. He gracefully climbed into his bed and mumbled one last thing before he slept.

"She rule with me side by side. My little Kunoichi will love and cherish me as I do her. We will crush Konoha and build the clan back up after I kill those Uchiha bastards. My plan will come into action soon and no one will be able to do anything about it." Madara yawned and lied down on his side.

Sakura's form unbeknownst to her, shivered violently until Itachi's warm body soothed her. She curled up into his chest mewling from time to time. Itachi's body unbeknownst to him, created a deep growling purr whenever Sakura would rub herself up against him or mewl. They stayed like that in their peaceful embrace for the whole night. That is until they heard a loud poof.

"Nyyyaaannn!!!" Sakura whined, ears flattened.

"Hm Blossom, come here." Sakura padded her way to his face.

Itachi grabbed her close and kissed the top of her pink little head. She mewled in response and purred up against his chest. He petted her for a while until he said.

"Sleep Blossom. You need it more than ever now." He grabbed her close and drifted off with her.

~3 3 ~3

Hey sorry this chapter wasn't long enough. I kinda had a bad writers block the whole day. Its 3:52 in the morning and I'm going to pass out right now. I hope you enjoyed reading this tiny chapter. I promise that the next one will be better. It would also be awesome if you all could try to give me some ideas for the story, or even side story of it. I'm kinda running blanks right now. I also uploaded a new little story called "A Classroom Romance" its a really short Kagome X Sasuke cross over. I made it for a class assignment and thought I might as well have uploaded it on here. So I did. X3

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Much Love ~ LadyMarrowind.


	10. Madara

Life Gone Awry

Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews! We are at chapter ten now, so for a special treat I will make this one extra long :] To save myself from boring you and stressing me... I will thank everyone who reviewed and list their names. If they are actually talking to me in their reviews I will respond like usual in the beginning. This will make things much easier, and I know that not everyone who reviews wants to be talked to, they just want to comment and move on with their lives. I hope everyone is ok with this, even though its gonna happen anyways. ;] Once again thank you for all the reviews! I have reached over 60, and that makes me very excited. I want to be able to reach 100! I know I can do it with you! Now on with the responses and then the story! :3

**SasuNaru4Evar-** Wow you stay up late too? I like you. XD Ooooh all those things sound good right now. Flying Acorns?- Bahahahaha!!!! Well I like Tobi too, but I have to make him more legitimate with Madara behind the mask. Plus its always fun to endanger the main couple's relationship. I don't think it would be a good story if there wasn't.

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha-** Thank you very much X3 Thank you for reminding me to include other members....I keep on forgetting to add things I wanted to do. I need to write down my ideas on a notepad or something, I might very well wreck the story with out one. D;

**ProBowler-** Thanks....and why?

**Hanako-kun-** Well I was originally referring to the Temari-something-something- one. But I like your user-name now. Its simple and cute to write but has a slightly complex story behind it. o.o; its ok if you go off topic, it makes things more worth while. DUN DUN DUN....damn conflicts ;] I think that the dramatic music would best be the soundtrack from 'phantom of the opera'. By the way-you change your name a lot. Why is that? O.o;

Thank you:

**SasuNaru4Evar**

**The All Mighty Sakura**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**ProBowler**

**Hanako-Kun**

**Angel897**

**Inner Jashinist**

**Shadow Of The Forgotten Ones**

**NarutoMog**

**Mister Joy Killer (Even though you don't legitimately review...)**

I hope you like how I'm making this story, I wish it will meet up to your expectations. Oh and by the way, all the links to sites that I'm connected to are on my profile. So if your curious to see my Amv's on YouTube and DeviantArt gallery- just put the address I left on my profile to go see :]

Ch.10

_ Sakura's eyes opened to find a vast amount of forest all around her. No sign of human life could be seen except for some badly covered up foot steps, as if they were rushed to be covered before someone or something was after them. The Kunoichi followed the trail slowly, unsure if this was the right thing to do. The foot prints were scrambled all over but Sakura managed to find the right way. The smell of campfire smoke hit her like a wave, inwardly soothing her body to near numbness. A loud clashing noise was heard and then a yell of pain. Sakura came to her senses and ran over to the noise. She found herself in a large campsite with Uchiha symbols everywhere. A man was in the middle of a crowd crumpled to the floor in pain. Sakura sprinted to where she was and phased through the people with ease._

"_Pl-please help me. I didn't do anything wrong." The man spoke to Sakura looking her dead in the eye._

"_Hey the man is hallucinating- can we kill him sir?" One of the men yelled out behind her._

"_Please No! The woman-she is right her. Can't you see? She has pink hair!" The man began to blubber._

"_The boss isn't saying anything. Lets kill him anyway."_

"_No please! You have to see her! Please miss, talk to them! Prove that I'm right! Please!!!"_

_ No words came from Sakura as she was in too much shock at the scene before her. The man was broken and battered, his black eyes held so much sorrow Sakura couldn't look at them for much longer. Her need to heal the man overpowered her. Sakura's hands began to glow green above the man's chest. His eyes were shocked and full of gratitude when he felt the pain leave him._

"_Thank you miss. I am forever in your debt."_

"_What is this? Is he healing himself? Thats impossible! We drained his chakra hours ago. Whats going on?!" A henchman yelled._

"_The woman, she is healing me. Thank you miss." The man's body felt stronger by the second._

"_We cant see her! A traitor such as you shouldn't be healed in the first place!"_

"_We'll just beat him down when he's done being healed. We will kill him when whatever this thing healing him is gone."_

"_Screw that lets just kill them both now." The man lunged at the two on the ground._

"_Stop." A calm commanding voice echoed though the campsite._

_ Everyone froze in place from the voice. Footsteps soon followed until Sakura could hear them right behind her, she involuntary shivered. Most of them backed away as fast as they could from the man behind her. Sakura turned around to gaze up at crimson eyes, perfect and calculating in every way. Once again the words died in her throat as she heard him speak once again._

"_Take the man back to his tent. Have him healed then locked up until further notice." He eyed her form closely._

"_Hai Madara-Sama." The men left the two alone._

"_So your the little sprite that just healed a traitor. If anyone else could see you, I would have you executed. But since your not, I shall be monitoring your every move." His eyes glowed with the sunset behind him. He reminded her of a more masculine Sasuke in a suit of red armor. _

"_You-you can see me?" Sakura felt a little intimidated by his presence, he had to be powerful if people were cowering at his every move._

"_Yes little sprite, I can in fact see you. As well as my brother. I believe we can because our Sharingan are so advanced. It is a shame that no one else can see you....your are quite a beautiful exotic creature..." A smirk planted itself onto his lips._

"_Uh-uhmn. Th-thank you?" Sakura blushed and decided to look at his feet instead._

"_No need to thank me dear, I only state what I know." He outstretched his hand for her to take. "You'll be with me from now on."_

"_H-hai." Sakura nodded. She knew that if she showed her natural defiant side, she wouldn't be seeing the light of day very much longer._

_ Sakura followed the man named Madara into a large tent. Inside it didn't look like a tent at all, it was lavish and filled with extravagant items. She couldn't contain her gasp when she walked inside. Madara chuckled at her behavior and sat her down on the edge of his bed._

"_You like what you see?" He asked in a deep husky voice, making goosebumps appear on her skin instantly. Sakura chose to stay silent, fearing that her voice would betray her at any moment._

"_Who are you and what are you doing stumbling into my camp in the middle of a war?" Madara's tone became serious and threatening._

"_S-sakura Haruno, sir. I just woke up and here I was. A man was hurt and I wanted to heal him..." Sakura began to fidget under his gaze._

"_Do you know who I am?" His tone was filled with authority._

"_No sir." Sakura could swear she was going to faint any moment. What kind of a dream was this?_

"_I am Uchiha Madara. Leader of the Uchiha clan. I could kill you at any second right now, so tell me why I shouldn't." _

"_Uhmn... I can heal, people can't see me, and I am deathly afraid of you...?" Madara laughed at her excuses._

"_I'll let you live because your funny and adorably sexy." Madara rubbed her cheek soothingly but she tensed anyways._

"_You wont do 'things' to me right?" Sakura whispered._

"_Heavens no dear, I am a man of honor. I would never touch a woman who doesn't want to be touched." He sounded offended._

"_Thank you." Sakura calmed down after hearing his reaction._

"_No need Sprite. I understand completely." Madara smiled down at her innocent face._

_ Madara walked to his desk, finishing a task that was needed to be done long before his newest distraction. Sakura laid down on the bed, grabbing the material. She felt it as if it was real, but she knew that it wasn't._

_'Some sort of flash back I'm guessing...' Sakura inwardly sighed to herself, still rubbing the material against her fingers._

"_**Don't you think Madara is kinda cute in that strong 'I'm a man' way? He must have a lot of women after him."**_

_' It doesn't matter, this is a dream. But yeah, he is really cute. If this weren't a dream I'd sulk over that fact of his fangirls.'_

"_**He is one fine specimen of the male race...Outer I'm bored. Is there a way to wake up?"**_

_'I don't know. Aren't you the one who is good at figuring these things out?'_

"_**Hmph! You are always expecting me to do work around here. I feel used and abused. See ya later."**_

_'Inner! Don't- ahhhh! Why is she so upset? I like Itachi, not some imaginary guy in my dreams that I'll never see again. Why can't she understand that?' Sakura turned on her side facing Madara, a scowl on her face._

"_What is wrong Sprite? A beautiful lady such as you shouldn't be frowning." Madara turned around in his chair._

"_Its nothing." Sakura flattened her face into the sheets, her body became tense once again._

"_Are you sure, Sprite?" His breath tickled the shell of her ear, Sakura opened her eyes in the sheets._

_'How did he get over here so fast?' Sakura's mind screamed. But she soon calmed from the aroma of campfire smoke and spicy cinnamon._

"_It seems to me that something is troubling you, and I wouldn't allow myself to let you suffer." His voice was low and rumbled her insides when he spoke. Sakura didn't know how much longer she could take of his attention._

"_Everything is fine in my life. There is no need to worry." Sakura looked up at his concerned face. "Why are you worrying anyways? I could be an enemy-getting ready to kill you at any moment when your defenses are down." Madara laughed at her again so she pouted._

"_I know that you are no threat Sprite. I could see it when I looked into your eyes, you would never try to hurt someone without good reason. Besides, no one can defeat me." His eyes held great determination when he spoke._

"_Your pretty cocky Madara. That might just be the end of you.." Sakura teased._

"_Oh? And I suppose you'll be the one to do me in? I highly doubt that..." Madara scoffed at her._

"_If not me, then someone else. All I'm saying is that you should watch your back....and find someone to protect-that always makes you stronger."_

"_My my you seem so wise Sprite. Where is all of this coming from?" Madara's smirk reappeared._

"_I haven't had the easy life as you may think. My life is far more complicated than you can imagine...but then again what would you know? Your just a figment of my imagination. None of this is real..." Sakura sighed and sat up on the bed. She looked at Madara sitting next to her in his armor. He looked so pristine sitting there next to her. His eyes faded to the familiar charcoal black she always loved._

"_Are you ok in the head Sprite?" He tapped her forehead. " This world is real, your not dreaming. You may be invisible to others, but I can see you, hear you, feel you, taste you..." Madara captured her lips with his. She gasped at the contact, she felt it as if it were real. Madara took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside and battled for dominance. He easily won, causing her to moan in his mouth. He deepened the kiss further, laying her back down onto the bed. Sakura gripped his crimson armor tightly, her mind couldn't think straight from the massive amount of pleasure he was giving her. One kiss was sending tremors of pleasure down her spine to a special place between her legs._

"_Ma-Madara" Sakura moaned, gasping for air. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage. She turned her head to the side._

"_Do you think this world is fake now? Would you like me to prove you wrong once more?" His voice was husky, and it turned her on even more._

"_Madara- I thought you said that you were a man of honor." Sakura was still panting for breath as she spoke._

"_I said I wouldn't touch a woman who didn't want to be touched. And it seems to me that you would love more than anything for me to touch you."_

"_I don-" Sakura's mouth was captured again by Madara's. Her heart fluttered as they kissed, his hands rubbed her sides lovingly._

"_Is this real? Or is this all an amazing dream?" Sakura mumbled against Madara's lips._

"_This is real. You and I are real, I will prove this to you." Madara slid his hands underneath her top, rubbing her most sensitive area._

"_Ahhh! Madara-Kun..." Sakura gasped, writhing underneath him. He took his hands away and took off his armor. Sakura was in too much of a haze to hear him striping himself of his armor. She didn't realize that he was only wearing baggy pants that were near sliding off his solid hips until she felt the hard muscles of his chest pressed up against her soft mounds. Sakura looked up into his eyes, they were still determined but held slight traces of arousal._

"_You will know that this is real. We are real, little Sprite." Madara pressed his lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling._

"_Madara-Kun!" Sakura squeaked. He was tickling her with his mouth, and his long hair covered them both like a thick curtain._

"_Mmmm Sprite, you smell like Apples and cinnamon. You taste even better." Madara spoke slow against her neck, feeling her blood pump into her veins. _

"_Madara...I cant do this. I just met you, and if this is real-I don't know if I can loose my...virginity yet." Sakura blushed._

"_Ahh so the little sprite is a beautiful vixen that hasn't ever given herself away? That just makes me want you even more dear..." Madara smirked._

"_Oh. I-I'm sorry then, because you c-cant have me." She turned away in embarrassment._

"_I cant have this beautiful Vixen?" Madara's hand traveled up when he spoke and squeezed her left breast at the word 'vixen'._

"_Ah! Madara-Kun! Please stop this." Sakura's eyes began to prick with tears._

"_Alright Sprite, I will be ready when you finally admit that you want me as much as I want you." Madara kissed her forehead and slid off of Sakura._

"_Thank you Madara-Kun." Sakura blushed harder as she straightened her shirt and sat up._

"_Its fine, Sprite. I hope you realize that this is real and not a dream." Madara slipped into the sheets of his bed._

"_I'll be the judge of that." Sakura mumbled to herself as she slipped into the covers too._

"_Good night Vixen" Madara winked at her blushing face and then blew out the only candle lighting the room._

"_G'night Madara-Kun..." Sakura yawned and rolled over to her stomach. Madara grabbed her and laid her down on top of his body._

"_Wha?!" Sakura squeaked._

"_If you wish to sleep in my bed, this is how you'll sleep, Sprite." Madara's chest rumbled when he spoke, making Sakura blush further._

"_H-hai Madara-Kun." Sakura rested her head on his solid chest, she heard every breath he took and that made a comforting feeling grow within her. Sakura closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep by focusing on her body rising and falling in sync with Madara's chest._

_~3 3 3 3 ~3_

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she felt heavy. She looked down at her pink paws and sulked. So it really was a dream...but why did it feel like there were marks all over her neck? Sakura got up from her shared bed, Itachi wasn't in the room so she left the room herself and padded her way into the kitchen. Everyone was inside the kitchen eating. Sakura hopped onto the counter near Deidara and meowed into his ear.

"Nyyyaaaan!" Sakura bumped her head against his arm.

"What? Un." Deidara grumbled.

"Nyyyannn!" Sakura meowed again, getting everyone's attention.

"Tobi thinks that Sakura-Chan wants something to eat!" Tobi piped up. Hearts appeared out of nowhere around him.

"Here, Un." Deidara cut off a hunk of meat and put it on an extra plate for Sakura.

"Tobi thinks Deidara is very nice to Sakura-Chan after she healed him." Tobi swooned a bit.

"Shut up Dumb ass." Deidara ground out.

"I think Tobi has a point Deidara. You have been nice to her more lately..." Kisame spoke through food in his mouth.

"Shut up fish-" Deidara was smacked in the head by Sakura.

"What the fuck?!" Deidara was fuming with the bleeding scratch mark on his face.

"Nyyyaaannn!!!!" Sakura meowed and smacked his face with a glowing chakra hand.

"Ow!!! god dammit! I'm gonna kill- hey my scratch is gone. What the fuck?!"

"It seems that the bitch can heal too." Hidan looked up from his brunch.

"Now I can sell her for even more money..." Kakuzu had a dreamy look to his eyes.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Kakuzu." Itachi warned, glaring.

"Hai Itachi-San." Kakuzu went back to his food, sulking.

Sakura padded her way to Itachi. He was almost done finishing his food. She rubbed against his arm while he ate. His eyes's softened and petted her. Sakura purred and smelled his intoxicating scent of sandal wood and rain and felt a bit more relaxed. Itachi stood up and put his dish away. He took a split second to glare at the ever watchful Tobi and grabbed Sakura in a possessive manner and walked away.

"Nyyyaann!!!" Sakura whined, Tobi was waving to her and she wanted to say hi and smell his amazing scent of campfire smoke and cinnamon, it reminded her of something she couldn't put her finger on but she didn't mind at the moment because all that mattered was how Itachi was giving her the most possessive look on earth. Normally she would be offended, preparing to yell at him for looking at her like she was his.

"**You kinda are his in the eyes of the Akatsuki..."**

'I belong to no one. The only way I will belong to anyone is if I fell in love with them. I love no one and never will.'

"**I find that hard to believe. Your in denial Saku-Chan! Just like how you think that dream was fake-"**

'It was fake, end of story. It was an amazing dream but it was still was just a dream.'

"**Whatever....He'll be back and you wont be able to resist next time..."**

'I don't know what your talking about Inner, leave me alone.'

"**Denial Sakura-Chan, thats what your in. DENIAL!!!!"**

"Blossom, I do not want you near Tobi anymore." Itachi's tone held no room for argument. But Sakura was really never one to back down.

"Nyyyaaaaaa!!!!" Sakura whined with all her might, which was very difficult to do as a cat.

"No Blossom, he is dangerous. You may not realize this yet, so please for your own safety stay away from him at all costs."

"Grrrrr..." Sakura didn't want to loose Tobi as a friend. He was too adorable and fun loving to loose. Why was he doing this anyways?

"Please Sakura. Just this once, listen to me." Itachi sounded a bit offended and hurt, in turn that hurt her too.

Sakura purred into his well toned chest and left their 'conversation' at that. She no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that Itachi's well being and feelings didn't matter to her, but then Inner Sakura would yell at her for lying to herself. Itachi rounded the corner to his room and entered it without a sound. He set Sakura down on the bed and grabbed the scroll on his desk. He opened and laid it out neatly on the bed.

"This scroll will be able to reverse the effects of whatever happened to you. It will slowly stop letting you transform into a cat. Over time, you will no longer turn into a cat. Would you like this done right now Blossom?" Itachi looked her dead in the eyes.

"Nyaaaan!" Sakura jumped on the bed with joy, finally a solution to her biggest problem!

"I will do this, but on two conditions." Sakura's ears flattened at hearing this.

"I don't want you anywhere near Tobi, and when you transform I need you to do a check up and heal my eyes.

Sakura nodded but felt a little irritated at the man. Why would he want her far away from Tobi? He hasn't done anything wrong. Was there someone underneath the mask? Sakura wasn't sure but she felt compelled to meet him just to get Itachi ruffled up. Itachi smoothed out the scroll and began to form the hand seals needed to complete the task. A large pink puff of smoke covered the whole room, the both of them began to cough from inhaling too much. Itachi's coughing became worse and the sound of blood spilling gave the room a tense feeling.

"You didn't tell me that my healing didn't work?!" Sakura practically screamed.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, Blossom." Itachi managed to choke out between coughs and gasps.

"Lay down Itachi-Kun, please." Sakura grabbed her medical bag from the desk and ran over to him.

"Stay still and relax yourself." Sakura's medic mode kicked in with full force. She took off Itachi's shirt with ease and began to spread her healing chakra throughout his body. Itachi let out a groan of pain and pleasure at the act. Sakura didn't pay any head though, she was on a mission to find the bacteria inside his chest cavity causing him so much pain. After hours of searching and very little times where she found the tricky viruses, Sakura gave up for the night. Itachi looked pretty worn out too when she gazed down at him. He was weak and sickly pale as she tugged him into bed, covering him with sheets. Sakura faintly remembered a flashback of her dream where she was on top of Madara. He looked so strong and healthy, determined and passionate. Itachi looked nothing like that at the moment, he was pale, broken and sickly. Sakura knew that Itachi wouldn't stay in that state for long but she couldn't get the feeling of wanting to go back to sleep to her amazing dream land once again. To have the strong safe Madara having his arms around her, joking with her, being a friend and maybe something more, Sakura blushed remembering their moment in bed. She sighed and covered his body with the blanket and slowly shut the door behind her. It was the middle of the afternoon and she was still planning to do things in her day. Sakura walked over to the training field and sat down underneath a tree. She closed her eyes but her nose caught the scent of campfire smoke and spicy cinnamon.

'Madara-Kun...' Sakura thought, but when she opened her eyes- all she saw was orange.

"Tobi-Kun..." Sakura gasped, Itachi said she wasn't supposed to be around him.

"Sakura-Chan! Tobi is so happy to see you!" Tobi glomped her with so much force it knocked her to the ground.

"Tobi I-" Sakura accidentally inhaled his scent again and immediately calmed down to the point where she could barely talk.

"Tobi wants to teach Sakura-Chan a new move!" Tobi mumbled into her neck, just then Sakura comprehended how much of a man Tobi was and not a boy.

"Uhmn Tobi I-" Sakura stopped talking when she felt him pick her up into a reverse piggy back position.

"Tobi knows Itachi-Kun wants Tobi to stay away from Tobi. Can Sakura-Chan please play with Tobi one last time before Itachi-Kun gets mad." Tobi pouted.

"Ok Tobi one last time..." Sakura smiled at the friend she was loosing. One last time would be for the best.

The two walked off deeper into the neighboring woods, laughing and joking the whole way.

~3 3 3 3 3 ~3

Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you like the Mada X Saku fluff because I enjoyed every minute of it ;]

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.


	11. Just Admit It

Life Gone Awry

Thank you guys for all the reviews, with your help I can reach 100!!! I cant wait for that moment- I'm so excited. Now on with the review responses!! ^^;

**Angel897-** Lmao, I know how you feel. Some part of me wants to switch this into a Madara x Sakura story, but I know I shouldn't. I will stay true to the Itachi x Sakura goodness, and maybe I'll have my next story be a Mada x Saku one. Of course I'll tease you with fluff from both sides! X3

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha-** Maybe I can turn you to the dark side! :D Tobi is very cute but I couldn't see them having a romance without the existence of Madara. I'm happy you liked it.

**Hanako-Kun-** Most of your reviews confuse me XD I don't understand the last sentence about how I should go on about something. Well hopefully you'll explain, lawl. I never really got into Temari, I have read romances about her and Shikamaru but thats about it. But whenever I look her up on google images... She is usually in very little amount of clothing being penetrated from many angles. I think she is a very popular porn character like Anko. I have no idea why, but I don't think I will be looking both of them up any time soon, Lmao.

**Shadow Of The Forgotten Ones-** Uhmn....what? What does "KEH CU" Mean? You have successfully puzzled me for over a week... O.o;

**Bella-** Lmao I'm glad you enjoyed it. -pats head- Don't worry, there will be more Itachi Sakura fluff in this chapter ^^;

**SasuNaru4Evar-** Awe thanks, lawl. Oh don't give up pocky! That stuff is amazing!!! O: I was figuring out if I would include that scene but I will now because of you. XD Its too early for Sakura to get 'raped'.... Lmao. I have no idea how to make a lemon even though I read like 5 a day. I am nervous to make one so thats why I have been prolonging it and not changing the rating to M yet. But I want to make one so baaaaaaaaddd D; Itachi claims Sakura's big V to me. Madara will get the leftovers...XD jk.

**CruiseGirl-** I was wondering where you were... XD Its been like 2 weeks. You can review any of my chapters at any time ;] I don't know what I am going to type into the story until I start a blank sheet and begin typing. I thought that the seducing part was pretty lame, I really didn't know what to put there for dialogue and actions. I'm only 17, lawl. I am only going on what I have read in other stories and very few experiences. I hope your nails are ok, I do that a lot too and then they hurt a lot D; My friends tell me that I am really random and my thought process it crazy, but I cant argue with them because I end up confusing and surprising myself more than usual. Sakura is attracted to a big strong male, not a weak, dying looking male. Who would want to marry a man that looked like a dead guy? I surely wouldn't. But don't worry- Itachi wont be unhealthy for long. I haven't figured out what to call Sakura's back in time dream... I am thinking about explaining it as Tobi's Justu, a place where it is back in time but the only real ones are them. But its just a thought. Yeah I mulled over your idea and I think I will include it into this chapter. I have been a little Sakura-ed out. Time for a breath of fresh air and a change of scenery- Konoha. Thank for all the help, it is really appreciated.

**Sariko-Chan723-** Its ok for the late review ;] Life had been a bit more busy lately. Lol, I read fan-fiction on my Psp. Thats cute that you read it from your iPhone. That must be kinda hard... ;] I am glad that you like it, and I hope you liked ch.10 most people did XD The Akatsuki do not know of Inner Sakura, Itachi has an idea but its not a solid one. I feel like I am writing Itachi as a pansy. I really don't want that. My Uchiha needs balls XD Hopefully I can make him more of a bad ass than a wimp I later chapters...I hope. But you'll have to be the judge of that, Lmao.

I Love You!!! /3

**NarutoMog-** I still wonder on why you chose that as your username... Lmao, Its gonna be alright. It is going to stay Itachi x Sakura. But I will make complications for her with the other love interest Madara. I'm just building it up to a point where it will be easier for me to make a conclusion and end the story safely. I really dont want you guys to tear my head off for ending it wrong. I have been thinking about an alternate ending with Madara instead. I think that it would appease me and my readers. To have the choice to read which guy she ends up with because I love them both too much! X3 I am going to maintain a weekly update for yours and my sanity.

**Bloody. Fairy. Wishes-** Awe thank you so much for all the reviews. You sound adorably cute X3

Thank you for all the reviews:

**Angel897**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**Konnichiha Yoshi-Chan**

**GymGurl520**

**Hanako-Kun**

**Shadow Of The Forgotten Ones**

**Bella**

**SasuNaru4Evar**

**CruiseGirl**

**Sariko-Chan723**

**NarutoMog**

**Bloody. Fairy. Wishes  
**

Everytime I see a new one I smile, it makes me feel good that you all like this X3

**I have a note before I start this chapter,**

I made an Amv called Pain- Naruto x Sakura, The song is from 3 Days Grace. But when I tried to save it to windows movie maker- It always stopped at 69%. Its been 2 days since I have finished, I don't know when my computer will give me a break but I hope you all will be able to see it when WMM lets me. I drew a pretty bad Itachi x Sakura kissing photo on my DeviantArt account. It isn't related to 'Life Gone Awry' at all. When I do draw one for this story it will be much better. I will be drawing Sakura in her human and cat form (Requested by NarutoMog). OH!~ I forgot to ask, I have been wanting to a couple chapters back but I forgot... I would really love it if any of you drew scenes from 'Life Gone Awry'. People here and there commented on how some of the scenes would make a pretty picture and I agree. If any of you would like to draw your favorite scene for me I will do one request on a scene you would like to be put in later chapters. I hope some of you know how to draw ;] The winner or Winners (If I cant choose) Will get to pick a scene they want...just not any character deaths or something impossible like Tobi ripping off his mask and raping Sakura in front of Itachi. Stuff like that cant be done, Lmao but it would be funny. ;] So please let me know if you want to do this! I will be so happy if someone agrees to this. I will be doing some myself when I have the time. I know this was a long note but I'm still happy you read it. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

The two ninja ran off into the woods laughing and playing the whole way. Itachi gazed at them until the forms faded away, he then shut his window with force that could break the window into two. The Uchiha growled and threw a scroll against the wall, his breathing deepened in anger and his body tensed up. Itachi's body slumped to the ground in another coughing fit, blood coated the hard wood floor. Itachi had been lying more to Sakura than he ever wanted to, his condition wasn't something that could be easily fixed. It took someone with the power of a Hokage and medical abilities. Itachi had no doubt that Sakura was a great medical ninja but she wasn't on par with a Hokage yet. He knew Tsunade wouldn't heal a 'criminal'. He had taken the mission scrolls last time he was in Konoha. Noone would find out that he was innocent the whole time. He was sure that Sakura wouldn't find out at all, for she would drag him all the way into Konoha to Tsunade begging her to heal him. And Itachi would not have any of that, he would suffer for his crimes alone. His sight may have returned but he still had this curse to follow the rest of his life. He cared for Sakura a lot, but not to the point where he would commit suicide if she found interest in another man. He felt horrible that Sakura disobeyed him. Tobi was not a person she should have been with, he would even have preferred her and Kakuzu in a room alone than her and Tobi. He shuddered at the thought of what his former master was doing to Sakura right now. Madara knew he had a bond with Sakura. Itachi had no idea what he would want with her though. Itachi feared the worst for her, he couldn't follow them for he was too physically drained. And even in his strongest state Itachi wouldn't be able to stand up against Madara. Itachi could only rest and worry over his Blossom until she returned.

* * *

"Tobi where are we going?" Sakura laughed as she was dragged by her arm by her friend.

"Tobi is taking Sakura-Chan to a prettyfull lake! Tobi hopes Sakura-Chan likes the pretty lake!" Tobi jumped a bit into the air.

"What lake-oh..." Sakura stopped where she was and gazed at the lake. It was the very same one she and Itachi kissed, where he saw her with brand new eyes. Making her the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. Sakura clenched her heart for a moment, she felt so guilty. She had been dreaming of another man while sharing a bed with Itachi. She had been disobeying his one request the moment she accepted Tobi's invitation. Sakura felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she stared at the lake. It had changed from day to night in her eyes, Itachi laid down at the edge of the lake topless. The headband covered his eyes and the moon lit up his perfectly sculpted seemingly healthy body. His mouth held a slight smile to them as he breathed slowly. All of a sudden night turned to day and Tobi waved his hand in front of her.

"Is Sakura-Chan okaii? Tobi would be very sad if Sakura-Chan was hurt." Tobi pouted and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh...I'm fine Tobi. I just remembered something, thats all. Now what do you want to do?" Sakura planted a smile to her face.

"Tobi wanted to show Sakura-Chan a Justu! It helps Tobi a lot when he has to run away when Zetztu-Sempai tells Tobi to."

"What is this Justu called?" Sakura was a little curious about learning something from him.

"Zetzu-Sempai calls it the Wack-a-Mole Justu. Tobi doesn't know why though..." Tobi scratched his mask in question.

"That sounds like a fun Justu! Will you show me how to do it Tobi?" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah! Tobi will show Sakura-Chan anything she wants him to!" Tobi pumped his fist into the air.

Tobi grabbed Sakura by the arm and teleported onto the highest tree in the forest. Sakura gasped when she looked down, they were at least one hundred feet in the air. She stared at Tobi who was stretching in odd positions, she giggled when he slipped of the branch and latched onto it from the bottom.

"Tobi stop messing around. Are you going to show me this Justu or what?" Sakura was a little impatient.

"Okaii!!! Tobi will show the pretty kitty lady!" Tobi then showed her the hand signs needed to complete it.

"Is that all I have to do?" Sakura asked, unsure.

"No. Tobi needs a super duper amount of chakra to do it. The Justu is only for emergencies." Tobi explained, uncharacteristically serious.

"Oh, ok. Thank you for showing me." Sakura kept staring at the lake one hundred feet below. She had the urge to jump into it from the branch.

"Tobi thinks Itachi-Kun is mean to Tobi. Sakura-Chan should stay with Tobi." Tobi pouted and sat cross legged on the branch.

"Tobi I cant. I wasn't supposed to be with you today. I have to go now, Itachi might be awake by now. I'm sorry Tobi." Sakura sounded sad.

"Its ok Sakura-Chan. Tobi will take you home now." Tobi grabbed her by the waist and teleported to the front door of the base. He held onto her a little more than needed and Sakura blushed because of it. Tobi let her go and then hugged her tight, Sakura felt his muscles ripple against her.

"Tobi will miss Sakura-Chan!" Tobi whispered into the crook of her neck, if possible Sakura blushed harder than she ever had.

"I will miss you too Tobi." Sakura's heart momentarily fell. She really didn't really want to say goodbye to her friend.

Sakura let go and walked into the base after Tobi teleported somewhere else. She let her mind drift to Itachi again. Last time she saw him, he was pale and sickly. At the lake he was strong and tan. She didn't know what to think of him. Sakura knew she had some sort of feeling for him, she just didn't know what though. The man named Madara in her dreams excited her, he was playful and caring. He kept her on her feet and made her playful side come out, not to mention that he was deliciously attractive...

"**Its because he's an Uchiha. Itachi is a better man than this figment of out imagination."**

'But he felt so....real.'

"**He's not real Sakura. Itachi is real, he is made out of flesh and blood. Not fluffy pink clouds like Madara."**

'Madara-Kun is not made out of fluffy pink clouds. More like firm, tan, masculine clouds...'

"**Sakura stop it. Madara is fake, and if he ever existed it was a long time ago. Itachi is real and alive. I can tell he cares for you, if you don't stop this now your imaginary man will become a problem."**

'I know, I'm sorry. I will stop now. Madara is fake and I understand that.' Sakura's head dropped as she rounded the corner into her shared room.

* * *

Sasuke stepped onto his back porch, the compound had been completely cleaned and stocked with food. When he arrived at the Konoha gates tired and with a broken Karin in his arms, the guards made no comment and rushed them into the E.R. Everyone he passed gave him looks of shock and terror. Only three individuals gave him smiles when he saw them. Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunade. Shizune would have too but she was too busy in her lab working, Kakashi told him that he was going to have a child with her and marry her within a few months. He had invited Sasuke shortly after we first spoke in four years. Naruto gave him a bone crushing hug the minute he saw him. Sasuke wondered shortly what Naruto thought of him but it was quickly dismissed as he saw Hinata's round belly and a proud Uzamaki lovingly stroking it. He had explained that they only had two months left until she was due, apparently it was a secret because the whole rookie team stared at the two in shock. Karin was shortly healed by Tsunade the minute they came in. She asked Sasuke what had happened and he had explained everything except for Sakura being there. He made a note to ask of it later. But that was a few months ago. Shizune and Hinata both had their babies already and Sasuke had managed to impregnate Karin the day after she was let out of the hospital, which was two days after they arrived in Konoha. He married her a month after they found out of her pregnancy. He said that he didn't want to raise a bastard child. Karin was studying in the medical field for she was inspired by Sakura and her achievements. Sasuke wondered where she went off to but knew that wherever she was at the moment, she was safe. Sasuke sighed as he sat on the elevated back porch and swung his legs back and forth. His formal kimono made soft sounds whenever he brushed his legs together.

"Sasuke-Kun!" He heard his wife call from the kitchen. The same one his mother used to cook in. "Dinner is ready!"

"Hai." Sasuke called back, preparing to stand. He wasn't quite used to wearing a kimono yet.

"Here Sasuke-Kun." Karin handed him a plate and sat down beside him on the back porch. "I thought it would be nice to eat outside for once."

"Thank you." Sasuke accepted her plate with a smile and sat back down. "It is a nice night tonight."

"Yes, the stars are shining bright." Karin smiled as she took a bite of her rice. A comfortable silence fell over them. Then Sasuke asked:

"Karin, do you ever wonder where Sakura is?" Sasuke ate a piece of beef as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, I hope she is alright. The others seem to think she is dead. They have tried to replace her with me, but I do not want to be her. Its as if they are happier that she is gone. I wonder if they ever tried to kill her. But Tsunade-Sama is a lot sadder. After she sent a search party to go after her and there was no trace of her, Tsunade cried for days. I want to tell her that Sakura is alive and alright but the others would go and try to kill her again. Sasuke-Kun I'm scared for her."

"Sakura is going to be alright Karin-Hime, I know that she can protect herself just fine. She did kill Orochimaru and Kabuto. That should be enough proof to show how strong she has become. Don't worry Karin, I'm sure Sakura is just fine, I can feel it." Sasuke turned and smiled to her.

"I hope so Sasuke-Kun, I really do hope. When she will come back home is the day I will stop worrying." Karin stared at the stars a little longer.

"She will be back Karin-Hime." Sasuke leaned over to her and smoothed out her worried brow and kissed her nose.

"Sasuke-Kun.." Karin whispered and blushed a deep shade of red. Sasuke smirked and set their bowls aside.

"Karin-Hime....I love you." Sasuke kissed her full on her lips with such a passion that shocked Karin herself.

"I love you too Sasuke-Kun." Karin cried into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The bowls were forgotten as he laid her down on the porch, showing her just how much he really loved her.

* * *

A few weeks went by at the base, Sakura stayed from Itachi as much a possible. Her guilt was too much to bare. She hadn't had a dream of Madara lately because it was always filled with dreams of Itachi. Flashbacks of his 'past' that she had already seen earlier and past events of her and Itachi together in some way. Her mind replayed their two kisses, the lake and before her mission. She blushed remembering his soft yet firm lips press against hers. They felt so right there, against hers and no one else. She wondered if he felt the same. She hoped he felt the same. As every day passed her feelings for him grew even when he wasn't around her. Her body yelled at her to go seek him out, her mind stubbornly refused.

"**You love him."**

'I do not love him, Inner.'

"**Your in denial again. You love him, admit it."**

'I do not love him, stop telling me I do because I don't! He doesn't love me so I don't love him!'

"**You wont ever know if he loves you or not if you hide from him all the time."**

"I do not love him! I don't! I won't! I cant! I shouldn't!" Sakura yelled to herself and slid against the wall, tears threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them.

"Sakura-Chan, what is troubling you?" A voice from across the hall asked quietly. Sakura looked up with tearful eyes.

"Konan-Chan." Sakura's voice broke when she spoke. Konan's face showed her worry for her, she knelt down in front of her and wiped the tears away.

"Tell me whats wrong." She sounded like a mother comforting her child. Sakura smiled bitterly at the thought.

"I cant love him. I don't love him. I won't love him." Sakura whispered and held her arms close.

"Who cant you love Saku-Chan?" Konan felt the same about a certain someone in the Akatsuki.

"Ita-Ita-Oh god I cant even say his name!" Sakura let the tears fall like a waterfall. Her pain increased as her new Revelation overwhelmed her.

"Shhhhh. Its going to be alright." Konan cooed.

"No it isn't! I love him and I'm not supposed to! He is a criminal! He is Sasuke's brother!" Sakura cried harder.

"I heard Sasuke is married and has a child on the way. He would want you to be happy. You are just as much of a criminal as Itachi is."

"But-" Sakura was cut off by a serious sounding Konan.

"Sakura I understand. I know what you are going through. I love someone I shouldn't, he doesn't realize this though. Please if you want to be happy. Tell Itachi that you love him. The worst possible outcome is that he will reject you and you will slowly not love him anymore. Sakura-Chan don't make the mistake that I made. Tell the truth and it will lead you to peace." Konan looked away, her eyes were filled with pain.

"Oh Konan-Chan...who is it that took your heart? Who caused you this much pain?" Sakura hugged her close, she felt tears wet her shoulder.

"Konan." A large billowing cloaked figure entered the room. "Come with me, now." Leader spoke emotionless authority.

"H-hai Pein." Konan got up from the floor with Sakura and wipe her tears away. Her face became cold again and showed no signs of her crying before hand except for the tear stains on her cheeks. Sakura gave her a small smile as she hugged her goodbye. Konan gave a Pein a small look and followed after him.

"So the leader stole your heart and locked it away...Konan I wont be like you. I promise." Sakura bowed at her retreating form and walked away.

* * *

Itachi sat at the edge of his bed, a kunai in his hands. He spun it on his finger for a while, thinking. He wondered why his Blossom would be ignoring him for weeks at a time. Did he do something to her? Was it something he didn't do? Itachi felt a bit more than puzzled, and slightly annoyed at the fact that he cared so much. He wasn't in a relationship with the Kunoichi, but why was he so possessive around Tobi? Why did he flirt with her the first chance he got? Why was he so entranced by her exotic beauty and bubbly attitude? Itachi didn't know why but he always felt the need to kiss her at least twice a day. Of course he never acted upon such urges. His body yearned for her touch. His mind yelled at him for not listening. As he kept on repeating these thoughts through his mind, another one popped up.

_**You Love Her, Fool.**_

Itachi scoffed at the thought. The only one he loved was Sasuke, and that was in a brotherly way. He couldn't love another woman, he only held fascination for Sakura. She wouldn't love a 'criminal' like him anyways. He hoped she wouldn't. It would cause more trouble for both of them than it was worth. Madara loves to interfere with anything in his life. He loves to take whats his and what he likes or in this case loves. Sakura seemed like the kind of person that everyone would love. He hoped for hers and his sake that Madara wouldn't take an interest in her and fall for her like he did. Wait- Itachi didn't love Sakura. He wouldn't love Sakura. He couldn't- No shouldn't love Sakura. But it was too late, he had already fallen and smacked his head onto the pavement. All that there was left to do was bask in the cloudy haze that surrounded him every time she got near. He would ignore the inevitable pain that comes from the crash until he couldn't anymore. Madara would come to ruin it like everything else, then the pain would come and Sakura would leave him for Madara successfully tearing his heart in two. Itachi would prolong that moment as much as he could. He was determined to fight to the end for the one he loved.

_I wont let that bastard have her._

Itachi's mind was set in stone now, he would do anything for his Blossom and keep her away from Madara as much as possible. When he finished that thought, his door opened slowly making a creaking noise echo throughout the room. The apple of his eye stepped in the room, her head hung low and he could smell the saltiness of her tears immediately. Itachi stepped to her side and lifted her chin up with one finger. Her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face confirmed his thoughts, but that did nothing to make him feel better. Her eyes looked even more pained when she looked up to him. Itachi cupped the side of her face with his hand and wiped her tears away. More seemed to come though. He frowned as she physically broke down in front of him. What was she crying about?

"Blossom, why do you cry?" Itachi's deep voice sent chills down Sakura's spine, he noticed.

"It's nothing." Sakura choked out before turning away.

" 'Nothing' wouldn't make you cry. Tell me." Itachi grabbed her by the hips and forced her head to collide with his chest. She gasped at the sudden contact.

"Ita-Ita-" Sakura began to cry again, she felt so ashamed for being this weak. Itachi stroked her hair softly, waiting.

"I shouldn't be in love with you." Sakura mumbled into his chest, inhaling his scent deep.

"As I you Blossom." Itachi kept stroking her hair, looking out the window. Sakura's body froze.

"Y-you love me?" Sakura's voice held pure shock and a bit of excitement.

"Hai." Itachi's voice was unreadable. She couldn't tell if he was upset about the whole thing or not.

"Do you..regret loving me?" Sakura asked unsure and very meekly.

"No." Itachi pulled her chin up to see him. "I will never regret this. And I hope you will never either."

"I wont. I promise." Sakura stared into his depth-less charcoal eyes that held a unimaginable amount of love only for her.

Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled Itachi down for a searing kiss, it sealed their fate. They both fell off the cliff, flew through the air to one another, and smacked to the ground hand in hand. They both looked into each others eyes with dazed expressions. Then Itachi pulled her up by her hips and Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips. She ran her hand down his sun kissed skin, Sakura felt him shudder slightly at her touch and she smirked. Itachi continued to plant butterfly kisses on her face and neck and she ran her hands through his midnight tresses. He groaned at the touch and laid her down on the bed, Sakura still kept her legs tightly around Itachi's hips. He ground his hips into her and smirked wide when he heard her mewl in delight and meet her own hips with his still grinding ones.

"Itachi-Kun!" Sakura panted as hard as she could and rolled her head to the side. Itachi took off her onyx top and silver skirt and black shorts.

"Tell me what you want Blossom." Itachi growled huskily into her ear, Sakura moaned in response. "What do you want Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura was about to reply but got an idea. She flipped him over on the bed so that she was on top. Sakura leaned in close, giving Itachi an eyeful of cleavage. Sakura ripped off his shirt with the kunai he left on the side of the bed. He smirked as she eyed his pants for a while. He nearly chuckled when she slit the sides of them open. Itachi didn't let her have too much control though, he flipped them again after he rid himself of his ruined clothing. Sakura gazed down and nearly melted at seeing his sculpted body so up close. Her gaze went lower and she froze in shock. Itachi smirked at her reaction.

'He's not supposed to be that big is he Inner?!' Sakura's mind screamed staring at his very tight fitting boxer briefs. She saw every inch of Itachi that classified him as a male, and there happened to be a lot of it.

"**Wow...He is really well endowed....Have fun Sakura-Chan!!!" **Inner Sakura giggled in the back of her mind.

'Inner No!!! HELP!!!!' But Inner Sakura had already left, and now she stuck between a rock and a hard place, almost literally.

"Whats wrong Sa-ku-ra?" Itachi taunted and ground his hardened self into her moist entrance.

"Ahhh!!! Itachi-Kun..." Sakura moaned and made a silent scream when he did it again.

"Your so responsive..." Itachi purred and slid his hand underneath her bra. He massaged her mounds and he heard her squeal in delight.

"Ita-Kun..." Sakura whined.

"Yes Blossom?" Itachi closed his aroused eyes half way.

"Please..." Sakura's hand found his hair and tugged him down to her lips again. "Please...touch me...more." Sakura's whole body quivered in pleasure.

"Of course, Anything for you." Itachi dipped his head down and captured her lips with his.

* * *

So how was that? Should I finish it or have someone interrupt them and save the lemon for a later time?

The choice of a lemon or a lemon later is up to you ;]

I made this chapter have over 5,000 words, its a new record!

I hope you all enjoyed this Itachi x Sakura Fluff!

Don't forget about my little offer to anyone who draws their favorite scene in 'Life Gone Awry' X3

The power will be in your hands!!! (Dun Dun Duuunnn!!!) O:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind


	12. Four Play, Scrolls, And Dinner

Life Gone Awry

Hello, I hope for more reviews like usual, lol. They seem to be coming in very very slowly- like a week or more after I update. That makes me a little sad :c But I wont fret about it for too long. All I have to say is to people who just read and bookmark this story: Come and say hi! I am not mean, the way I type is a big part of my personality so if you like 'Life Gone Awry', You will like me :] My Amv 'Pain- Naruto x Sakura' is finally up on youtube. If you would like to watch it, the link to my channel is on my profile. Ok enough of me yammering on and on, I have a wicked cold so I hope my thought process isn't damaged while I type this.... D;

**SasuNaru4Evar-** Lmao Thank god I dont have people read things over my shoulder. I find it cute that she is a little pervert too X3 Yay for dirty minds!!! I need to snag a box of pocky from you, all I have is some orange chicken... And you will see about the lemon thing ;]

**CruiseGirl-** Awe I'm glad you liked it. Lol, Madara isn't going to go away so easily. He is going to be a problem until the end. I'm going to include Konoha more now, I think the story should have more plot and depth. Even though I don't want to do it XD I believe that we are in the middle of this story and the climax will be coming soon. Just stay tuned lol :]

**SyrianKanachi- **Brandon!!! Sorry but I don't think I have time for the editing thing (on both parts) so I suggest you upload now and check for errors later. I will do the same when I have time. I am elated to know that you like my little creation. :3 Oh and I wont tell you when the lemon is coming because I plan on you to have a bunch of that XD I will change the rating to M now because I want to be safe.

**NarutoMog/MangaMog-** Lmao, You will see what happens next. And don't worry there will be more lemons along the way when I have enough courage. There will be more things involving Konoha now, even though I don't want to do it- I have to for the sake of the story. It would be awesome of you if you did participate in the contest...that is if anyone does it. Because frankly- no one listens to me XD I can say so many things on the top and bottom but no one will read it unless its in the middle and I make one of the characters say "Listen to LadyMarrowind, she has wise things to proclaim."~Itachi. Lol, but no I wouldn't do that. I hope someone enters because one, I would love to see fan art. And two, I am slowly running out of ideas thus creating epic writers block for a month. And I don't think that any of you guys want that. Keep reviewing faithful buddy cat thing that is lazily in love with manga and Naruto!!!! Lmao XD

**Tori-** Awe you sound adorable!!! X3 I am going to make a Madara x Sakura romance after this is finished. So stay tuned till then! I love Itachi and Madara and this is just as hard to type as it is to read. I hope you like this chapter as well, thank you so much for reviewing!!!

Ok. -cough-cough- Lets get this show on the road. Once again thank you all for Reviewing!!!

** Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**SasuNaru4Evar**

**CryingCherryBlossom**

**CruiseGirl**

**SyrianKanachi**

**NarutoMog/MangaMog**

**Tori**

They were all greatly appreciated, you have my love :3

To diffuse any confusion, Itachi and Sakura confessed their love to each other a few weeks after she said goodbye to Tobi. And Sakura has been at the Akatsuki base for a few months (like 3-4 months).

**Disclaimer: Issa Panz does NOT own Naruto, if she did there would be massive OCC lemon scenes throughout the series XD lol (Orochimaru x Sakura and Ino x Zetsu)**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Oh Itachi-Kun..." Sakura moaned into his mouth as they battled for dominance.

"Sakura-Chan...You taste so sweet, like honey." Itachi mumbled on her lips as he unclasped her bra.

Itachi rubbed his thumb over her already pert nipple and wrapped his lips over the other one. Sakura squeaked in surprise and ran her fingers through his midnight locks. He kept suckling, nipping and breathing on Sakura's highly sensitive mounds of flesh. Itachi only stopped when he felt Sakura's hips rub aggressively onto his.

"Patience Sa-ku-ra..." Itachi nipped at her earlobe, Sakura whined in response.

Itachi sat back on his haunches to view the spectacular sight before him. His Sakura was spread eagle with some of her juices slipping outside of her drenched panties. Her eyes were filled with wonton need for him and the raging blush on her cheeks only made him want to pound himself into her even more. Sakura slipped her thumbs into the waist band of Itachi's boxer briefs and tugged them down a little. But he stopped her from going any further and put her hands above her head.

"Ah ah ah. I am in control here, you will listen to your lover." Purred Itachi, his voice shook Sakura to her very core.

"Hai Itachi-Kun. Please...touch me more." Sakura plead, The coil inside her tightened.

Itachi said nothing as he slipped his fingers inside her panties. Sakura bit her lip to the point where it almost drew blood. His expert hands gave her folds slowly languid strokes before finding her spot inside. She quivered when his thumb rub against her sweet spot firmly. His pace quickened and Itachi added a digit inside her. When he felt that she was ready, Itachi added another. Between his thumb firmly rubbing quick circles on her clit and his two longest fingers stretching her wide open for him to see, Sakura was going to explode at the sensations given to her.

"Itachi I cant hold on much longer!" Sakura almost screamed when she felt his pace quicken.

"Come for me Blossom." Itachi growled and used his other hand to lift her slightly off the bed.

Sakura let out hard pants as the coil inside of her tightened to the point where it almost snapped. Her clouded eyes started to see white splotches in her vision. Her hearing was severely dulled but it wasn't enough because a loud bang on the door echoed throughout the room. Their movement stopped almost instantly, the only noise they could hear were the strained pants coming from Sakura's wide open mouth. A voice from the other side of the door yelled out:

"Tobi is supposed to tell everyone that dinner is ready! Pein-Sama says that everyone had to go! Dinner is gonna be served in five minutes!" Tobi banged on the door again, making Sakura flinch, and left.

"Damn..." Sakura groaned and fell back onto the bed. The coil inside of her was still tight. The two her still for a few more moments, and then Itachi continued on with his ministrations.

"Ah Itachi! We cant do-Ah-This- oh gawd....- We have to go- Ohhhh- To Dinner!" Sakura screamed.

"Your going to come for me first Blossom." Itachi smirked, an evil glint in his eye.

"Itachi-Kun..." Sakura once again melted into his touch.

Itachi stopped and removed his hands from her folds. Sakura was about to protest but when he covered her lips with his moist finger, she blushed a deep red and stayed silent. All Sakura saw was a head of onyx hair come closer to the apex of her thighs, she quickly shut them and glared at the Uchiha in front of her. Itachi's smirk grew as he pried her legs apart and leaned down. Sakura gasped when she felt him kiss the patch of pink curls and dip his tongue inside.

"Oh god, Itachi..." Sakura breathed, her voice was lost to her at this point. Her mind was no longer cloudy, it was if someone threw a pile of black sludge at her head. She could only feel the long slippery appendage stroke her insides thoroughly. Sakura's breath hitched when she felt Itachi pick up his pace, turning it from slow, deep, loving strokes to hard, fast penetrating thrusts. The coil inside her seared her insides, the heat and tightness becoming too much. Sakura screamed out Itachi's name when she came. Even after she spilled her juices out, Itachi kept on lapping up the remainder of her. As if he couldn't get enough. Sakura's body became heavy almost instantly when she floated off cloud nine. Itachi still hadn't stopped his ministrations and Sakura felt the coil inside her begin to tighten again. She sat up and pushed his shoulders back. When Itachi sat back and looked at her dead in the eye, she could clearly see the hunger in his charcoal eyes. A shiver went down her spine as her gaze lowered to his proud manhood standing at attention in his boxer briefs. Sakura licked her lips and made a move to his underwear. Itachi stopped her though, and got off the bed.

"Theres no time Blossom. We have two minutes to get to the kitchen." His voice sounded sad.

"Hai." Sakura jumped out of the bed and quickly slipped on her clothing that was scattered around the room. When she finished, Itachi was already fully dressed. Sakura gazed down at his pants, and thanked Kami for his normal baggy dark gray pants. The two slipped on their Akatsuki cloaks half way and sped off into the kitchen.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sasuke walked slowly around Konoha. His life seemed sickly sweet, everything perfect, except one thing.

_'Sakura...where are you?'_

No one had seemed to care that she was dead or alive. Tsunade had turned numb after a while, she kept on mumbling about not getting any messages from her spy. But other than that, she did her paperwork and got drunk more than usual. He had tried to ask her about Sakura, but all she did was blubber and bang her head against her desk. He was half tempted to tell her that she was alive and well, but that wouldn't do much good for he barely knew himself. It had been three months since he had last seen her. He had heard a rumor from a fellow ANBU that he saw a pink haired woman out in the woods wearing an Akatsuki cloak. But no one of them listened except for Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to his blonde friend.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme! Whats up?" Naruto jogged over to his friend and patted him on the back.

"I have something to ask you." Sasuke rearranged his black kimono.

"For sure. Shoot away!" Naruto put his arms behind his back.

"What happened to Sakura while I was away?" Sasuke stared at his friend for a while.

"You mean what did we do to the bitch?" Naruto's tone stayed the same, happy.

"Hai." Sasuke decided to agree with him to get more information.

"Oh we were nice to her until a couple months back. I couldn't stand to see her smiling face anymore, like she actually had a place in the world, like she had any worth. So I told her how much I hated her, and everyone she asked about herself to, also shut her down. You should have seen her face Teme! She was crying her eyes out, she tried to look strong but she couldn't hide it for long. That bitch ran away and I hope she is dead, because if I see her I wont hesitate to tear her apart limb from limb by myself." Naruto sounded smug, like he got some inner joy out of her misery. Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Naruto? You sadistic bastard, and I thought Orochimaru had problems. What did Sakura ever do to you to ever deserve this treatment your giving her? No- I don't even need to know. Your just fucked up in the head, thats all. Sakura isn't as weak as you think, she killed Orochimaru and Kabuto all by herself. Thats more than you could ever do. She is alive and strong and I hope you find her, because I know she would kick your ass. Good bye Naruto, you fucking Douche Bag." Sasuke stalked off to the Hokage tower, leaving a shocked Uzumaki behind.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Sasuke called out while walking through the halls, she wasn't in her office. "Tsunade-Sama!!!"

"U-Uchiha..." A weak voice answered. Sasuke bounded over to the double doors that held the voice inside, the guards weren't there.

_They must be changing shifts right now_

Sasuke found Tsunade at the bottom of a stack of scrolls, hundreds covered her body. She looked worn down and tears stained her face.

"Tsunade-Sama, what happened?" Sasuke dug his way to Tsunade past the scrolls. She held onto a couple scrolls as she got off the ground.

"I was looking through our vast library when all of a sudden-a mountain of scrolls fell on me. A think blue one hit me in the head so I was knocked out for a while, when I woke up my head throbbed and I started to cry. I reminded myself how weak I am, so weak I could save Sa-"

"Enough. Why were you looking at forbidden scrolls anyways?" Sasuke took the few scrolls within Tsunade's arms.

"I was wondering if anyone had tampered with any of them, the security in this place had decreased severely. So far I haven't found anything, I was going to look at these three before I was crushed by the mountain of scrolls. I wanna look at them now before I go to my office and rest. Hand them over now Uchiha."

"Hai. What are you exactly looking for to tell if the scrolls are tampered?" Sasuke watched Tsunade examine them slowly.

"Thats classified. But I can tell you which one of these are tampered with." Tsunade's voice rose with excitement.

"And which one is that, the red one?" Sasuke pointed to the one on her left.

"Nope, try again Uchiha." Tsunade became giddy.

"The yellow one." Sasuke stared at the one in the middle.

"Not exactly, try again." Tsunade smiled at the one he pointed to on her right.

"The blue one?" Sasuke saw Tsunade drop the other two into the pile and laugh.

"Yes, but it isn't just any kind of blue. It is a luminescent turquoise green, its quite beautiful don't you think? Now lets see what this scroll does..." Tsunade formed some hand seals and a golden ball of light covered the scroll. It floated in the air for a few seconds until a transparent screen appeared. It listed notes in a code that Sasuke couldn't read. But he watched Tsunade's eyes light up in wonder, shock, and then fear. Before he had time to think of anything Tsunade spoke to him.

"This scroll is amazing, it gives you a certain amount of untold power and it grows into an unstoppable force. Much like the Kyuubi, but in the early stages it makes the user turn into the animal that the force will later take on. For example if you unleashed this scrolls power and you transformed into a panda- after the first few stages and the transformation power becomes dormant your power will grow into a separate yet in sync creature. You would have the power to either unleash your...lets say...'demon panda' into a separate gigantic creature or you yourself could become the 'demon panda'. This is truly amazing. I wonder who had messed with this Justu. And I do hope that they will be alright, whatever animal they might be." Tsunade's eyes glowed for the scroll.

"I think I know who tampered with that scroll Tsunade-Sama..." Sasuke's voice sounded grave.

"And who would that be Uchiha?" Tsunade looked at him questionably.

"Sakura Haruno."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"So glad that you two could make it." Pein's emotionless voice echoed in the dining hall.

"Sorry Leader-Sama." Sakura squeaked out under his penetrating gaze.

"Have a seat Dear." Leader's hand motioned over to where Konan sat.

"Hai." Itachi had already seated himself beside Kisame. She guessed that they were assigned seats.

"Let the dinner commence." With that everyone picked up their utensils and ate in silence until Kisame began a conversation with Zetzu.

"Oi Zetzu. Why are you here? Don't you eat like...people?" Kisame spoke in between bites of his steak.

"I was forced to come here. **I'll eat you instead...I kinda am feeling fish right now."**

"Nevermind then....Filthy Venus-" Kisame was silenced by a forkful of pot stickers by Itachi. Sakura giggled at the site.

"Sakura-Chan, do you like flowers?" Konan asked softly.

"Huh? Oh well I like roses, marigolds, and petunias. Do you like any certain flowers Konan-Chan?"

"I love daisies, daffodils, and carnations." Konan smiled a small smile.

"Awe that is so cute! We should go pick for flowers one day." Sakura giggled.

"Yes...that would be nice." Konan's eyes lit up momentarily.

"If you two are done chatting, I would like to discuss are plans for the next few weeks." Pein glared slightly at the two, their backs stiffened.

"Hai, Gomen-Nasai Pein-Sama." The two whispered.

"Well now to get to business. Zetzu, I would like you and Deidara to go after the..."

The rest of the dinner went as business. Sakura and Konan exchanged secret glances every now and then but other than that they stayed glued to their seats. Sakura remembered that every so often a pair of eyes burned themselves into her body. She wasn't sure who it was though... Itachi? Pein?... Tobi?

"Blossom, its time to go to bed." Itachi had changed into his onyx sleep pants. Sakura was dressed into her white silk nightgown.

"Hai Itachi-Kun." Sakura blushed at looking at his tanned muscular chest.

"Come." Itachi held his hand out to her, she took it without hesitation. Itachi guided her onto the bed and covered them with the crimson red comforter.

"Itachi...I love you." Sakura snuggled closer into his embrace.

"I love you too Blossom." Itachi's chest rumbled with with every word he spoke, Sakura blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Sleep Sakura-Chan."

"Alright." Sakura mumbled and kissed Itachi's chest. She slowly felt herself drift off into dream land. But then a voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello Sprite, long time no see. Care to sit down and chat for a bit?"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Waaassssuuuuppp?

I think I compromised, I had mixed reviews.

Madara/Tobi isn't over!!!

And Sasuke is coming back!

Bahahaha aren't I evil?

Well I hope you enjoyed this..kinda short chapter.

The ball will get rolling in the next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.


	13. Destroy Konoha?

Life Gone Awry

Wow.... three reviews... am I doing something wrong? Its been a week and everything.... maybe I should tie this story up quick, no one seems to read it anymore I guess :/

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha-** Lol I always wanted Itachi to be the naughty type, I have read few fanfics where he has. But when he is its cute and very funny ;] Sasuke isn't the kind of guy to follow a group, especially a dumb one. I wanted to tell off Naruto again XD Sakura will be going through a few more stuff before she gets her revenge. Please review! Lmao.

**SasuNaru4Evar-** Roflmao! I think your cousin should have a separate review XD I had to interrupt- half the people said yes, the others no. so I gave you guys a taste before I make an official lemon...which I have no idea how to do, lol. So did you like the 'scene' between our lovely two? :3 Ah that is pretty weird that you have cousins strictly named after flowers. Are any of you gardeners or florists? Thank you for the list Ms. Flower of Death ;] I learned a good amount from that. I may use that in the future for either this or the next fanfic I make.

**ItaWeasel-Hime-** !O.O! Oh my gosh.... I never in a million years would believe that you of all people would review...let alone read my fanfic. I have read some of your stories before I made an account, I think that they are absolutely amazing and you are one of the authors that inspired me to try to create an ItaxSaku of my own. Lol, you don't know how much I am in awe of you XD I think I may have reviewed one of your stories before but I cant remember.

Hahaha, I meant with Sasuke coming back as he is coming back a a main character in the plot. He is gonna hunt Sakura down. Sasuke is married and with child of his beloved wife. Madara might be a little creepy but...he is a total sexy one ;] I am glad you found this XD I never really plan out my chapters, but I have a vague plan for the whole thing. Getting there is the adventure, I sit down and type what comes to mind on the spot. I guess its pretty random in a whole... but that makes for a good story right? I like the Cat-Sakura stories, but they never seem to get completed or updated. So this is my own take on it, I never realized that whenever Sakura felt down she turned into her feline form. I just thought that it was a good time to change her, but now that it has come to attention- I am going to turn that into something ;] Lol, this is why I like reviews. They help me a bunch when I think that I might just give up. Thank you so much and I hope to hear from you more! :D

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**SasuNaru4Evar**

**ItaWeasel-Hime**

Ok lets get moving, I think I can do this XD

**Disclaimer- Issa Panz does NOT own Naruto or any of its characters, if she did... she would make all of the Akatsuki dress in bathing suits in the summer and sell lemonade at the beach for her own profit....and rape Itachi Uchiha ;]**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"What do you mean Sakura Haruno tampered with this scroll?! Do you know what that could mean?!"

"Yes. While I was with Orochimaru, I found her. I didn't know it was her until the end though."

"Wait. She's dead?" Tsunade's voice held great fear for her 'daughter'.

"No. from what I know, she is alive and possibly in Akatsuki. She killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. So naturally she would take the Sanin's position in the organization."

"I see. You know of the kind of animal she is yes?" Tsunade grabbed a notepad from an inside pocket of her Hokage jacket.

"Yes, she is a small pink cat with wide green eyes. Very hard to miss. An ANBU member mentioned something about seeing a woman with pink hair dressed in an Akatsuki cloak in the woods."

"She is alive. Oh thank Kami! Uchiha, I want you to locate her. If possible retrieve her for further examination and treatment. I don't want her around those criminals for much longer. Please while your there, do not go after your brother. He is not the mission right now, Sakura is. This will be S ranked, do you accept?" Tsunade wrote down the information down on her notepad and looked up after she finished.

"Hai, of course. I wouldn't think of anyone else but myself going. It seems that we are the only people left in Konoha that wants to see our cherry blossom back."

"I heard Shizune cheer about Sakura's disappearance along with others from the rookie team. It pained me so I locked myself up in the tower. I hope now that at least I can get her back. I will teach her everything I know, then she will be powerful enough to protect herself from most. Especially the people here who reside in Konoha."

"I will leave immediately Tsunade-Sama." Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Please find her soon Sasuke..." Tsunade sunk into the pile of scrolls beneath her.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Madara?" Sakura called out. Objects around her were blurry but quickly becoming clearer by each passing moment.

"Yes Sprite?" Madara's deep voice asked, just behind her ear.

"Where are you?" Sakura mumbled and moved her arms about the faded area.

"I'm right here." His hands cupped her cheeks and brushed them with his thumbs.

Sakura jumped back a little when his large frame came into view. She noted that his armor was different than before. It was a deep blue, almost black. His normal confident smirk wasn't there, but a frown was etched instead. Sakura reached up and smoothed it away. His charcoal eyes changed to Sharingan in an instant and he vanished from sight.

"What...?" Sakura whispered, after a few minutes of standing there Sakura walked around the dense forest. She had a hard time getting through it though. When she did, Sakura came across a giant cliff. Water poured freely out of the waterfall beside the cliff. Sakura hadn't seen many areas like this before, but she decided she liked it upon arrival.

Sakura sat down at the edge of the cliff watching the waterfall gush down and crash on the rocks below. She faintly smelt pine and honey coming from the thick forest behind her. Sakura sighed and laid down, she gazed at the twilight moon for a moment before closing her eyes.

"Hey, come on. We have to go now Sprite!" Madara called a ways away. Sakura got up and jogged over to him.

"Whats wrong?" Sakura put a hand on his armored shoulder. He shook it off with an annoyed glare.

"I do not need your pity." Madara turned and walked down slope. "Come now."

"Why-where are we going?" Sakura demanded and stayed where she was.

"To somewhere safe." He paused and slung her over his shoulder. "If your not going to walk. I will carry you."

"I will kill you when you let go of me!" Sakura growled and punched his armored back.

"As if you could, My strength rivals a gods." Madara chuckled and hiked her up more.

"Cockiness will be the end of you." Sakura mumbled and rested her head on him.

"Mmmmh." Madara purred an walked on.

The two stayed quiet for a while until they reached a cave. Madara seemed hesitant to let her go though, but did after a few moments of thought. He laid her on the ground for she was already fast asleep. He made a fire and cooked some rations, Sakura woke up at the smell of food. He stomach started to growl and she blushed a crimson red.

"Sorry.." Sakura mumbled and looked away.

"Its fine. I made extra anyways..." Madara handed over some food near the fire.

"Thank you." Sakura bowed her head down after she squeaked out her thanks.

"Your welcome Sprite." Madara's Sharingan eyes glowed by the fire.

The two ate in silence for a while until Sakura decided to wrangle up her courage and speak to the man.

"Madara...what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Sakura kept her eyes glued to his boots.

"Haha well I kind of forgot...." He scratched the back of his head childishly.

"Oh well...why and what were you running away from?" She stared at his pants this time.

"Its a bit personal, but I would be willing to tell if you could keep a secret."

"Hai, I can keep secrets." Sakura blushed when she stared at his steel plated chest.

"You see, My clan that I was head of betrayed me. I was sick and tired of my clan being pushed to the corner of the village that we helped greatly create. Those damn Senju pacified my people by giving them the responsibility of the police force. We are a great ninja clan, should not be reduced to a police force. Not when the Senju are essentially royalty and control everything of Konoha. I only wished for equality and a shared power of the government. After all we did create Konoha with the Senju. My clan rejected my 'radical' ideas of a coup de ta. They disowned me and made me flee Konoha. Those traitorous bastards... they will be repaid for their mistake." Madara silently fumed.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Your all alone now huh?" Sakura gave him a sad knowing smile.

"Yes, but not for long. My plans will come into action. And Konoha will get what it deserves." Madara sounded hopeful. Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What plans would that be?" Sakura stood up and brushed the crumbs off her skirt.

"An organization where I would gain enough power to destroy and rebuild Konoha myself."

"...what?" Sakura whispered and stared at him in shock.

"Whats wrong?" Madara gave her an odd look.

"You want to destroy Konoha?" Sakura's eyes began to grow fearful.

"Yes...but I will rebuild it into a better village. One without a corrupt government, one where morals come first, one where people can feel safe when living there."

"Konoha is already all that!" Sakura yelled at him, tears where beginning to prick at her eyes.

"No it isn't Sakura, you do not understand how twisted the government was before Konoha was even created. I must put a stop to this before more people become infected."

"Madara this isn't right! Your going to kill hundreds of innocents!" Sakura copuntered.

"Not if I'm good enough, I can avoid killing innocent lives easily. All I have to do is kill the Senju and elders. No villagers would get hurt." Madara assured.

"I don't believe you. There will always be innocent lives slaughtered. Some Senju may be innocent about the whole thing-"

"No Senju is innocent from this dastardly crime. They will all be killed for the good of Konoha."

"I will stop you!" Sakura let a lone tear slide down her cheek.

"Your not strong enough, and besides no one can see you except for me. Sakura, join me. We will create a better Konoha together." Madara walked up to her and held her close. She involuntarily inhaled his campfire smoke and spicy cinnamon scent.

"Mmmmh Tobi?" Sakura asked in a dazed state.

"I was thinking about that name for an alias. I will call myself that now, since you like it in all..."

"Please don't destroy Konoha." Sakura mumbled into his armor.

"I'm sorry Sprite. The end of the corrupt Konoha will come soon. I will lead my men to its destruction in the early fall. I hope for you to be by my side." Madara ruffled her hair.

"No...I wont. I love Konoha." Sakura forced herself to say.

"Do you love anyone from Konoha besides that Uchiha brat and the Senju Hokage?" Madara's voice echoed in her mind for a while.

"No..." Sakura whispered.

"Then come with me. I will promise not to hurt or kill them both if you do."

"I-I-I..." Sakura stuttered but was quickly forced out of her dream.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Blossom!" Itachi sounded a little panicked as he shook her awake.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked open her eyes for a bit.

"I think the scroll had a little bit more to it than just transformation..." Itachi sounded shocked.

"Why whats wrong?" Sakura rubbed her eyes then opened them fully.

"**Uh Outer...I think we may have a teensy weensy problem here."** Inner Sakura said as she messed with her new ears and tail on the bed in front Itachi and Sakura.

"Yeah...That looks like a....big problem to me." Sakura whispered and then passed out on the bed.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Yes, Hello :3

I wonder if anyone is drawing any screen caps.

Is that why no one is reviewing?

Do I need to put more crazy cliff hangers in here?

I know this is short too but its late at night.

I have an important math test in the morning.

I wish for more reviews.

I feel lonely :c

Any ideas or feelings on this new spin?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.


	14. Misaki

Life Gone Awry

**I think that was the most comments I ever got on one chapter...Yay for whining!!! :D**

**DarkItachi22-** Wow, your very good at guessing my plot XD but its not exactly Madara's memories per say...but that will be explained in the story if I get to it. I'm sorry that your professors wont stop piling work on you. Madara wont be with Sakura...unless I make an alternate bonus ending chapter... that I have been thinking about for a while now XD Tsunade loves Sakura so dont worry. I'll figure out Inner Sakura's powers, they will be slightly similar to the Kyuubi...lol :]

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha-** Yeah It hasn't clicked in Sakura's brain that he gave himself away last chapter...at least not yet it hasn't. Yay Sasuke is on the move! Lol, its kinda like a role reversal. Naruto is the baddie, Sakura is the hero, and Sasuke is the supportive friend. What have I done? XD

**Kaelin The Black Swan-** Ahhh! No dont be mad at Sasuke! He's good! XD I am glad that you liked that scene, I laughed when I wrote it ;]

**The All Mighty Sakura-** Yes yes Cliff Hangers! Dun Dun DUNNNN!!!! :D

**ItaWeasel-Hime-** Yes you have that kind of power, lol. Madara is kinda creepy in the manga, but I never follow it very well for that reason. I dont like their personality and lover their history. So I use the history and meddle with their personality. So tah dah! I make my dream guys shine and look better than they were than before! I blame the Elders for Itachi's death. I hate them and they used and abused our favorite Heir. They must DIE!!!!! Lol, I will make at least Madara get to do that ;] I'm glad that you like my Madara, I hoped that he would turn out ok. When he was younger he was insanely sexy so that must have did most of the work. Yeah I go with the flow too, I have a really vague idea on how this will end, but I have no idea what chapter it will be. I hope most of my fans will continue to read my future works because that would be fantastic :] We are all learning in this world, but I know that the more we read the more we learn so keep reading! XD

**CryingCherryBlossom-** Awe thank you so much! * Noms cookies *

**SasuNaru4Evar-** Roflmao, I cant kill Madara! At least not yet! Do you not like him or something? I can make the Sasuke thing happen...very soon I think too :] I cant kill rookie 9, but I can brutally maim them! Lol. You read the messages I give to other people? Lol, thats so cool. I do that too XD

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! :**

**Readalot-TMB**

**Sibrael**

**DarkItachi22**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**Shadow Of The Forgotten Ones**

**Kaelin The Black Swan**

**The All Mighty Sakura**

**ItaWeasel-Hime**

**Konnichiha Yoshi-Chan**

**CryingCherryBlossom**

**SasuNaru4Evar**

**You all made me crack up when I got 10 reviews in 2 days!**

**I loved it!**

**Now on with the story! :]**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Itachi called while shaking her awake on the bed.

"**Wake up Outer! God you've been through worse before! Remember that time when you left the training field in-"**

"Shut up!!!!" Sakura jolted awake and smacked Inner Sakura on the head.

"**Ah damn you bitch! I wasn't going to say anything else but now your going to pay!" **Inner Sakura pounced on Sakura and fought with her in the sheets.

Itachi just sat there watching the black and white feline Sakura fight with a vibrant Sakura tangled in the bed sheets. They grabbed and bit each other for a few minutes until they both became tired and panted in a pile of limbs on top of each other.

"Finished?" Itachi asked calmly.

"**Fuck you Mr. Aristocrat." **Sakura growled.

"Aristocrat?" Itachi raised one elegant eyebrow.

"**Yeah, you act all superior and elegant. Pff you make me sick!"** Sakura glared at Itachi.

"Your lying. You love every fiber of my being. Especially the Aristocratic part." Itachi gave Inner Sakura a heated look.

"**D-damn you." **Inner Sakura looked away and played with her long black tail.

"Whats going on exactly?" Sakura looked at the two and felt a little jealous of her Inner self. Itachi held his heated stare at her for a while until he looked away to Sakura. They became impassive, Sakura frowned.

"I'm not exactly sure. I woke to the sound of a cloth tearing in half. But there was no cloth there. Underneath our sheets was a huddled form. I pulled them back to find a black and white version of you, but she had feline features. She screamed and I immediately woke you up. Now here we are." Itachi explained.

"**I didn't scream, I merely was letting out a surprised gasp."**

"Sure... if that was a 'gasp', then dont come near me if you decide to scream."

"**I'll be right in your face when I do, just for you Mr. Aristocrat."**

"I'll take that name as a compliment."

"**Fuck you, your head is so far up your ass you can see a whole 'nother universe in there."**

"Its quite pleasant, the people there are so much more well mannered. Unlike a certain someone."

"**Go on and say it. You dont need to beat around the bush."**

"Your manners are atrocious. I know animals that have better qualities to them."

"**Thats great because I am Sakura. Yes Haruno Sakura. I am her inner self, her true self. And you find her atrocious. Way to go Uchiha!"**

"Your not Sakura. Your a whole entire different entity. You may have been her inner self once but you are not her anymore. I know the Sakura that I love, and your not her."

"I-Itachi..." Sakura stared at him shocked.

"**I am Sakura! This chick you love isn't the real Sakura! I am...the real one..."**

"Inner. We aren't apart of each other anymore... I think whatever this scroll has done to us has changed your personality too. I dont think we should share the same name anymore..."

"**But Outer...we have always been like this. Since we were kids..."**

"Please Inner." Sakura plead.

"**Fine. But I dont know what to be called. I have always been Inner Sakura..."**

"Your name could be Misaki for the time being."

"**Misaki? Beautiful blossom... thank you."**

"Your welcome." Itachi bowed

"Hey Misaki, do you know what happened to you?" Sakura perked up.

**A/N- There will be no more bold to tell the Sakura's apart now.**

"A little. It kinda felt like when we transform into a cat but just without the shrinking part. I didn't know what I looked like until I got out. I wasn't expecting this.... but somehow I feel stronger. Like theres some kind of inner power inside of me." Misaki stared at her clawed ivory hands for a while.

"We will find out what happened to us. Dont you worry." Sakura hugged Misaki tight.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sasuke traveled through the woods as fast as he could. Often his mind drifted to his beloved wife and soon to be birthed child. Sasuke shook his head time to time, reminding himself that he had to stay focused. Or else he may never see his family ever again. His family...it felt weird for him to think of that word and himself in the same sentence. The only family he knew before he started a new one with Karin was Itachi. Itachi... that bastard who killed his entire family. The bastard that abandoned him after everything he had done to him. Sasuke glared at the trees in front of him. He had a family now, and Itachi wouldn't destroy it like he did the last one.

Sasuke stopped on a branch high above ground. He sat down and leaned against the trunk, it was about time he had taken a break. He hadn't had stopped for a few days, hid body was finally warning him to rest before an injury left him in serious condition with no medics around. He was alone, and he preferred that on high ranking missions. There was no one to worry about. Sasuke hated to depend on other people and others to depend on him. He felt that he would let them and himself down.

_'Sakura....where are you?'_ Sasuke thought, his current frown deepened.

Even though he had been traveling for days... he couldn't seem to find a trace of Sakura anywhere. He was traveling around mist, he planned to check grass next, and then rain. He hoped that he could find her soon, the Akatsuki supposedly had her and that left him with one thought in mind.

_Itachi has her...__damn it. I am going to kill him!!!_

Sasuke got up from the tree trunk he was resting on and checked his belongings before setting off again.

Almost instantly he remembered a conversation he had with Tsunade before he left.

"_**Uchiha, come here for a second."**_

"_**Hai Tsunade-Sama." Sasuke padded his way over to the worried Hokage.**_

"_**I know I'm not supposed to be doing this but... I care too much about Sakura. She is like a daughter to me. I cant stand not knowing where she is or if she is safe. I am giving you this special scroll that will let you be able to find Sakura's animal's chakra. The animal's chakra must be powerful enough to locate her right away. But beware though, you may only use this once. If you loose her again or if the scroll wears off. You will have to try to find her the old fashioned way."**_

"_**I understand Tsunade-Sama. This is only for an emergency." Sasuke nodded.**_

"_**Yes. But dont wait too long to use it. We must find her quickly. I need to make sure that she and whatever is happening to her is safe to her and the feline creature."**_

"_**Alright. I am on my way now. Thank you, I will see you soon. I promise you that."**_

"_**You better be a man of your word Uchiha. Or I'll have your head." Tsunade glared.**_

"_**Yes ma'am." And with that Sasuke disappeared in a puff of white smoke, off to his mission.**_

Sasuke pulled out the scroll he had in his pack and unraveled it hesitantly. It was a deep red color with emerald kanji etchings into it. Sasuke read over the directions Tsunade gave him.

**Rooster**

**Boar**

**Dog**

**Tiger**

**Monkey**

**Sheep**

**Dragon**

**Goat**

**Rabbit**

**Horse**

**Snake**

**Rat**

Sasuke memorized them momentarily and repeated them with elite swiftness. The scroll glowed a deep gold before the emerald kanji etchings turned into lines and created a map. He understood then that he was in the wrong place. A big gold blob on the other side of page showed where Sakura was. The deep green blob represented him. The rest of the green lines showed the five great nations and everything in between in great detail. The gold blob resided in the corner of Rain. His green blob resided in the middle of Mist. Sasuke blinked a few times at the easiness of the scroll. He had traveling for three days and just the change of a scroll solved his searching in the blink of and eye. Sasuke smiled a little. He was finally going to be reunited with Sakura again. He wondered what she looked like after not seeing her for about 8 months. Had she grown her hair out? Was she stronger than before? Sasuke had no idea, but he had every intention of finding it out though.

_Itachi will be there..._

Sasuke glared again and his smile replaced with a hard frown. Sakura was near Itachi, the epitome of his existence- to avenge.

Sasuke's hand clenched repeatedly as he sped though the forest to Rain.

_I will avenge my family once and for all, and save Sakura._

_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3_

Madara leaned back In his pristine crimson chair. His smirk grew when he felt the two Sakura's separate. He hadn't had expected something like that to happen but he enjoyed the little surprise nonetheless. Madara began to chuckle at the thought, two little cherry blossoms running around his Akatsuki base. He wondered what the second one looked like, was she like a twin?- just as beautiful as her counterpart? Did she act the same as the original? Madara's countless questions only fed his hunger to know more about this second Sakura.

"What are you like my new little Sprite?" Madara asked himself, running his hand through his lengthening hair. He never liked it short, and since the end of Konoha was coming near anyways he figure he should grow it out as much as possible. And he had a feeling that his Sprite loved longer hair on her men anyways. Did the second Sakura like it too?

"Hmmmm, its time for another play date. _Alternate Memory Realm Justu!_" Madara said calmly and lifted a hand to perform the rest of the Justu. The movement of his one hand was too quick for the naked eye to see.

Madara's realm began to form, it was derived from his past events. He felt comfortable reliving them with a twist. Madara chose a foggy beach in the morning as his setting. He remembered that he had traveled there shortly after escaping his clan members ANBU trackers. He had hid in a nearby cove for a few weeks to get them off his trail, during that time he had carefully thought over his revenge plans and options to create his criminal organization without it linking back to his name.

Madara grinned at the memory, maybe this new Sakura would be more inclined to help him with his revenge plans... he had no idea but was anxious to meet this new mystery girl.

"My unknown little Sprite, I will make sure that you are mine." Madara finished his illusion and waited for the night to come when everyone would be asleep. Only then he could beckon her over to him.

"I cant wait to meet you. Lets destroy Konoha together." Madara laid back into his chair and rested.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

So was that any good?

Yeah I know short.

I should type a scene a day

so at least it will be long by the end of the week.

I have been a bit busy with Avi Art for GaiaOnline

Its fun but tiring.

I got my grades up!!! Whoo! :D

School is coming to an end so that means more chapters.

Any questions, comments, or concerns?

Well then...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.**


	15. New Transformations And A Love Interest?

Life Gone Awry

Hey Guys Thank You So Much For All The Reviews! We Made It To 100! :D

**My 100****th**** Reviewer was Sariko-Chan723**! So Sariko you get a prize! Yes I said prize- you get to pick a scene or action that you want any of the characters to do or happen to them (Be reasonable of course). So let me know what you want to happen on this chapters review! Or I might just continue the story with out you. XD Thank you guys for all the reviews! I love to hear your comments and criticism! Makes me a better writer, yeah yeah? ;]

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha-** Lol Sasuke never lost that burning hatred within him. I have been thinking about putting 'Misaki' with Madara.... but then doing a total insane move that wrench in the gears (while the climax of the story is still going) lol, I think after that people would be yelling at me. But thats where my alternate ending comes in. So people who like Madara wont chop my head off ^^; I hate school, a progress report came in and I got yelled at. Sooo lets hope these weeks go by quickly so I dont get banned again from the internet XD

**ItaWeasel-Hime-** Uhmn... Itachi was very intrigued with Inner for a moment and in the moment of it all almost completely shut Outer out XD I think he was a little embarrassed so he masked off all his emotions for the moment before anything worse happened. But Itachi doesn't feel that way anymore about Inner because she is only half Sakura, and not the half he liked.

**XhyperAnimeFreakx-** O.o woah... you make me out to be an angel or something XD you flattered me waaay to much!- its gonna go to my head! Lol. But I am very glad that you like it. I didn't realize that my 1st story would be this good. Maybe people will follow my upcoming ones... that would be cool :] all I can say is keep reading and reviewing. If you have any helpful tips or anything then I would happy to listen :]

**Nishiyama- **Awe thanks, I find that turning her into an animal every so often creates conflict and draws it out longer. Since I am a normally descriptive person I think that the fight scenes are tad bit easier for me. But I still struggle XD I know the pairing is crazy but I love it and how most stories have a new way of getting them together. Yeah I know of the little error I made, too many fanfics made me momentarily forget. I just have to remember Hinata = Hime/Princess and Sakura = Tenshi/Angel. I dont like correcting my previous chapters...its stupid I know :] Please keep reviewing!

**SakuraMaka-** Inner Sakura will be with a different Uchiha XD Madara is like half evil....he is more like Sasuke and his revenge plans. The only difference is that the people that Madara plans to kill actually did do bad stuff (Elders). Sasuke is just blindly thinking that Itachi did it...

**Sariko-Chan723- **Yay your my 100th reviewer! you get to pick a scene in my story for ch.16! Be reasonable though! Just reminding you if you didn't read my top note. I hope the Misaki Madara encounter goes ok...i dunno yet because I write my responses first ;] My gaia account is..dun Dun DUN!~ LadyMarrowind. The links to my sites are on my profile. My youtube is the best lmao XD

**Omnipotent Porunga-** The two Sakura's will get back together again but when they do it there will be more conflict because of it. The three Uchiha conflict to me will be small in comparison to the gigantic climax of the story XD but I am pretty sure I got rid of the outer Sakura's curse to be a cat.... oh I have an idea for that now.... :]

**NarutoMog-** Inner Sakura has the cat ears and tail attached to her human body. I will be going further into that in this chapter. ^^; Personally I dont think there is a dark side, just sides where her heart yearns to be with. Madara isn't 'evil' in my story, he has just been wronged on so many levels he demands some kind of redeeming thing to come to him in turn. Like the killing of the EVIL elders ;] like seriously the elders even in the manga are pure EVIL, they killed most of the Uchiha! D; I hate them so much...they die first XD I cant tell you anything that deals with Sasuke, because I dont know and when I do I cant tell...that would be bad. My work isn't great XD I have one question though: why did you respond to me on D.A. But missed three chapters? O,o

**Thank you for the reviews!:**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**Sariko-Chan723**

**ItaWeasel-Hime**

**xHyperAnimeFreakx**

**Nishiyama**

**SakuraMaka**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Omnipotent Porunga**

**NarutoMog**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Misaki left Sakura's and Itachi's room shortly after Sakura hugged her. She still felt odd and hurt from them separating. To have her name no longer Sakura....Misaki slumped to the ground in front of a koi pond. She stared at the large fish dancing in the water in the moon light. Misaki yawned a bit and noticed her clawed hand when she reached up to cover her mouth. She stared at her hand, clenching it tight she pounded her fist into the grass below her.

"Damn it..." Misaki growled, it sounded too much like a beast's.

At first Misaki was a little more than furious when she found herself with giant pair of black ears and a long tail. She always found it funny when Sakura turned into little more than a year old pink cat at random times. But then the Uchiha would always comfort her and give her extra care than needed. It was quite obvious that he loved her and her him. But Misaki didn't feel the same. She knew that she should have...she was Inner Sakura, she one who was the true Sakura...right? No, Itachi said it earlier that she wasn't.

"_Your not Sakura. Your a whole entire different entity. You may have been her inner self once but you are not her anymore. I know the Sakura that I love, and your not her."_

Was she a whole another entity now? She knew that ever since Outer Sakura gave up on Sasuke and became an independent self sufficient woman, Inner Sakura still yearned for Sasuke and wanted to be the little wife of his that he would have one day. Inner Sakura always acted tough on the outside but on the inside she was meek and shy...like outer Sakura. She wanted a strong man that knew how to be in control, to be in the security of his arms. Itachi was a man that could easily take control but there was just something about him that always drew her away from him.

"He's....boring." Misaki sighed and sat on the edge of the pond.

Itachi was romantic, handsome, smart, and strong. But he was to boring for Inner Sakura, she wanted a guy that could keep her on her toes and surprise her at any time of the day. But she knew that she would never meet a man like that, it seemed too impossible.

"Sakura and Itachi are a match made in heaven...but am I, 'Misaki' going to be searching forever and watching them grow and blossom?" Misaki mumbled to herself. She adjusted her silver top and black skirt. She gazed into the pond and glared at her own reflection. Pure white hair the color of snow, blackest black ears and tail, ivory skin, and dark glowing jade eyes. The only trace of pink on her body could be found on her lips and at the edges of her eye lashes, like some kind of permanent eyeshadow.

"I'm a monster.... no one would accept me. If anything I would be a tool for someones gain. I have no purpose anymore. I don't belong in this world..." Misaki sharpened her claws and pressed them up to her neck. Blood flowed freely from the prick, Misaki prepared to turn it into a slice but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"You have a purpose in life, and if you do not know what it is yet then that shouldn't be the reason to commit suicide." Itachi glared in disgust at Misaki. She instantly felt a new level of low.

"Why are you here? Why do you care?" Misaki yelled in a raspy tear stricken voice.

"Sakura wanted me to check up on you, she was worried you would do something drastic. It seems to me that she was correct with her assumptions." His glare lessened slightly.

"Dont act as if you care! You have your precious little Sakura now! Leave me alone because apparently I am not a Haruno anymore!" Misaki took her wrist back, ignoring the stinging feeling as she ran off into the woods.

"You wont be getting away easily Blossom." Itachi's voice echoed in the woods as she ran as fast as she could on all fours.

"Leave me alone!" Misaki whispered, her heart pumping from adrenaline and now fear.

Itachi's form appeared in front of her and caught Misaki in mid run. She struggled against his grip, growling and hissing while fighting. Itachi's grip only tightened the more she struggled.

"Let me go!" Misaki yelled and bit him in the arm. Itachi winced for a second and tightened his grip again.

"Not until your sane again." Itachi's voice was level and calm.

"**GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" **Misaki yelled at him in a beast's voice. She tore into the skin of his arm and broke free when he momentarily let go of his iron grip.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Itachi asked in a strained voice. His arm was bleeding profusely.

Misaki said nothing but shortly after his question she began to transform. A white ball of light engulfed her knelt body. The ball grew with each passing second. After a minute the light faded to reveal a very large white Bengal Tiger. Its glittering jade eyes showed pain, Itachi guessed it was from the transformation but he didn't have time to dwell on it for Misaki ran off deeper into the woods.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Itachi-Kun! Oh no what happened to you?" Sakura rushed to his side and immediately began to heal his extensive wounds on his arms.

"Misaki." Itachi sighed and relaxed under his lovers touch.

"What did she do?" Sakura looked up from her work to him.

"No, that doesn't matter. Its more of what she has become that leaves me troubled." Itachi closed his eyes and bent his head down to rest his forehead on the top of Sakura's head.

"What...?" Sakura whispered when she finished healing his damaged arms.

"She transformed into a white Bengal Tiger, a large one at that." Itachi sighed once again.

"How did she do that? Was it the scroll? Did it further the transformation and can she get out of it? Is she alright? Where did she run off to?-" Sakura was cut off by a soft kiss from Itachi.

"Calm down Blossom, she will be alright. I will search for her in the morning. She is in an unstable emotional state right now so its best that we leave her be at this moment."

"Alright Itachi-Kun..." Sakura smiled up at her lover and accepted his embrace. He covered her in sweet little butterfly kisses and brought them over to bed.

"Sleep Blossom." Itachi's chest rumbled, Sakura blushed and felt comforted instantly.

"Hai, Nigh nigh." Sakura yawned and rolled over to her side, hugging her blanket.

"Suki Desu Sakura-Chan." Itachi kissed her neck and fell asleep shortly after that.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sasuke's heart pounded with every leap and bound he made. He was so close to Sakura, his nerves were on edge. He was also near Itachi and the Akatsuki, he glared and picked up his pace. Itachi had better not had harmed her in any way. His death would be more excruciating than he previously planned if he had. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he felt her chakra signature. A few more miles ahead and he would be in view of the base.

_Sakura, I'm coming. Just hold on a little bit longer..._

Sasuke lost his footing and crashed to the ground when he caught a glimpse of something large and white in the corner of his eye. When Sasuke sat up he saw a little of a white tiger running its way though the forest.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked himself. He paused for a moment, and curiosity got the best of him and he ran after the white tiger.

_Sorry Sakura. Just hold on..._

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to catch up with the bounding white tiger. Its stopped by a side of a river and drank from it. Sasuke hid behind a tree and watched for a moment before grabbing some rope from a scroll of his. The tiger laid on its side and Sasuke took that moment to wrap it with rope. Its roared and struggled with great might but when it noticed Sasuke walking up to it the tiger stopped.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked it, he got a purr in response.

"Your odd..." Sasuke figured that it was safe enough to sit by it, it did become affectionate rather fast.

The tiger kept purring and rubbed its head against his hand, Sasuke sighed and petted it while thinking. A thought hit him about the tiger.

"Are you someones pet?" Sasuke looked into its widened green eyes and was faintly reminded of Sakura. Sakura....wait he was on a mission to go save her! What was he doing sitting around petting a gigantic tiger? He had a friend to save and a brother to kill. Sasuke undid the ropes and ran off into the woods where the Akatsuki base was located.

Sasuke knew after he had chased the tiger down he would be at least ten miles away from where he spotted it. So that meant that he was at least fifteen miles from Sakura. Sasuke was just about to run like his life depended on it when the large white tiger tackled him.

"What the hell?" Sasuke panicked. Never in his life did he think this would happen to him.

"Rawr...." It growled and nuzzled it nose into his neck, blowing hot air on him.

"I'm going to die..." Sasuke's face paled and his body froze.

"Purrrrr...." The tiger kneaded its claws into his back, it didn't hurt him much but terrified him more.

Sasuke blacked out on the forest floor with a large white Bengal Tiger purring happily on his back.

Misaki got off of him and sunk her teeth into the back of his shirt and carried him off to a hidden village far from the Akatsuki base.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Madara initiated his Justu, he chose the setting of his manor before he was exiled. He sat around in his old room remembering the old days, when things were peaceful and almost uncorrupted.

"What happened to the world?" He asked himself. Every now and then he would ask himself that and go over his life, his main goal. To create a better Konoha, one that wasn't corrupt and filled with horrible people. He hated what his clan became... three broken men that had been oppressed by the selfish Senju. He wished to change that. To learn from his mistake of letting his people become gullible. For Kami's sake they were Uchiha! They were supposed to be smarter than that! Couldn't they tell that the Senju were slowly taking complete control of the village? If any of them did, they didn't say anything for they were tired of war. Madara was never tired of war, he would always have that as an option when needed. He would fight until the bloody end if he had to.

His realm was completed now, all he had to do was wait until the mysterious girl came. His Justu would lull the girl into a sleepy state and she would fall asleep by her own will when the time was right. Madara waited for about an hour until he saw a large white Bengal Tiger enter his realm.

"Whats this?" Madara walked over to the tiger confidently.

"Rawr...." It growled, still dazed and confused.

"Ah I see." Madara preformed hand signs quicker than the eye could see. A pink ball of smoke erupted in the realm and instead of being a tiger, Misaki was back to her human form with no ears or tail at all.

"Madara...?" Misaki asked unsure.

"You know who I am? Well thats quite unfair... I do not know your name." He smirked.

"Inner- Uhmn I mean Misaki." She blushed and looked away.

"I have I met you before?" Madara leaned in close to the girl before him.

"Well kind of..." Misaki began to fidget for a moment, but stilled when Madara held her hands.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you again." Madara's eyes held a glow to them that he never had before.

"You too." Misaki's face reddened further when he bowed respectfully in front of her in his traditional crimson kimono.

"You are quite beautiful, I believe more than your counterpart Sakura. You eclipse her exotic beauty with your own." Madara kissed her hands that he had stilled with his own earlier.

"How did you-" Madara placed a gentle finger on her light pink lips.

"I know many things Hime. But do not worry. I am not going to hurt you or Sakura." He assured.

"Why are you here with me?" Misaki stepped back a little attempted to glare at him, instead it looked like a pout.

"Because I want to get to know you Beautiful." Madara chuckled wholeheartedly.

"Stop calling me nicknames!" Misaki's face turned scarlet and she looked at his feet to calm down.

"Why? Blossom, Sprite, Tenshi, Hime.....Beautiful?" Madara lifted her chin up to him, he noticed she had tears in her dark jade eyes. He had a little bit of an urge to kiss those tears away.

"Because I am a monster. Just a monster and thats it. I am not Sakura anymore... I am just Misaki the monster. I dont deserve special treatment, or love. I deserve to die, I shouldn't exist in this world. I am just an extra waste of space..." Misaki's tears fell down her face.

"What made you believe that?" Madara wiped the tears off her cheeks with a frown, he had never liked crying women.

"Sakura doesn't need me anymore, therefor I have no purpose. And you just saw what I was! I become a beast now...and I dont even know if it will get worse! I am turning into a monster and I should just die..." Misaki's shoulders slumped down and let Madara bring her close to his chest. He stroked her snow white hair softly, contemplating something.

"Your not a monster, your a beautiful young woman. You do have a purpose, you just haven't found it yet. Your strong enough to get through this obstacle, I know." Madara kissed the top of her head.

"No you dont! I wont be able to get through this! I am not as strong as you think I am!" Misaki pushed back and sat on the bed inside the manor's room.

"If you can argue this right now then you are more than enough capable to get over your depression of worthlessness. See? Your getting over it as we speak." Madara smiled and sat next to her.

"No...I'm not." Misaki pouted knowing that he was right and in control.

"Sure...I bet you wont even remember what you were distressed about after this." Madara's eyes glowed a deeper shade of red.

"After what?-Mmmmh..." Misaki moaned into the mind numbing kiss she received. It was if Madara was determined to make her forget her own name. He prodded her mouth open and battled for dominance that he easily won. Madara lowered them down on the bed expertly without breaking the kiss. Misaki hooked her arms and legs around Madara, a subtle act of pleading him to never let her go. He understood the act and lowered his whole body onto her, letting her feel all of him, knowing that he was there and no one else.

"Do you remember?" Madara spoke against her bruised lips.

"Remember what...?" Misaki asked, her mind cloudy.

"Nothing..." He chuckled and continued to kiss her.

For one night Misaki felt like she finally belonged somewhere. She felt whole in Madara's arms, and Misaki promised to herself to remember that night and find him again. She would never forgive herself if she couldn't find him after that night. Madara felt almost the same, except he never realized that he was missing something. He let the realm stay for as long as it could, he let her fall asleep in his arms and slowly went to sleep after hours of thinking.

"Mada-Kun..." Misaki mumbled in her sleep, snuggling closer his crimson kimono. Madara smiled slightly was petted the soft white locks of her hair, his eyes still closed.

"Misaki-Chan...." Madara mumbled, the smile still present and fell asleep.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sasuke woke up to find himself face down on the forest floor. It was morning and he checked his surroundings. Sasuke did a double take when he saw a girl sprawled out on the forest floor as well.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked when he turned her over to her back. No it wasn't Sakura. Just a girl that looked to much like her. She had white hair and different colored clothing. Besides the pink at the edge of her eyes and white hair they looked almost identical.

"Who are you and why are you passed out on the ground?" Sasuke picked her up and put her on his back. He had no idea where he was so he just started to walk in a random direction hoping to find a village soon.

"Whoever you are, I'll get you to safety." Sasuke walked on with millions of questions going through his head at once.

"Mada-Kun..." Misaki giggled and grabbed Sasuke close to her.

"What the..." Sasuke coughed when he felt her cutting off his circulation and air ways.

"Stay with me..." she whispered and loosened her grip on him again, almost falling off his back.

"Troublesome woman..." Sasuke grumbled and moved her from his back to her front. He held her bridal style instead.

"Mmmmmh." Misaki moaned and gripped Sasuke's shirt tighter.

". . . . . . ." Sasuke blushed a deep shade of red and picked up his pace. He was afraid what the girl would do next if he had her in his arms just a bit longer...

_Is this girl mentally insane or is she just having a wet dream? Wait... I don't think I want to know..._

_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3_

Yaaaayyy! Ch.15 is Done! :D

I think that was a better chapter.

It was twice as long as the last one.

I know I exaggerated Misaki a little...

I hope the Sasuke parts made you laugh!

Let me know what you guys think so far!

Ideas, comments, and criticism is always welcome!

I still cant believe I have over 100 reviews now! X3

The climax of the story is coming soon.

Dun Dun DUUUNNN! ;]

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind


	16. Deflowering, Gulity Consciouses, Plans

Life Gone Awry

Heeeeeellllloooooo!

Welcome to Ch.16!

I have 3 weeks left of school and then I have writing freedom.

But I bet in maybe in 4 or 5 weeks this story will be done.

Then I can make a Mada x Saku!

Hm, yeah I wonder how that will turn out.

Read and review it for me faithful readers!

Mmmk lets respond and make a new chapter....

**Omnipotent Porunga-** Whaaaaaattt? LOL I dunno if I could do that....but I'm so tempted....eh you convinced me. But I will put a reason behind it so Sasuke can redeem himself. Lets hope I remember to do this when I get to his scene XD

**Azura Soul Reaver-** Your the first person to actually kind of care for Sasuke in the story, lol. Everyone is mad at him for some reason.... I dunno. All I did was make him kinder and not an emo socially retarded idiot that everyone on this site makes him out to be. In the regular show before the whole Orochimaru thing happened Sasuke was normal with a slight attitude problem. Even after the Orochimaru thing he had a bit an emo quiet ignorant attitude but the people of this site blew it up tooooo much and thats become the standard. Sorry I just ranted XD I guess Sasuke got a little messed up.... a tiger just treated him like a squeaky toy... D;

**ItaWeasel-Hime-** Heh heh yeah he in a way ends up with her...that was pretty predictable because I dont want the sexy Madara I created to be alone and lonely. But you wont be able to predict what I have coming up that will make the thing more complicated again. Trust me Madara wont give up...thats why I am coming up with a rough alternate ending ;]

**Shadow Of The Forgotten Ones-** Your the second person to say that XD Hmmm maybe I will turn Sasuke into a temporary punching bag of events just for laughs ;]

**NarutoMog-** I think I am getting better at describing stuff. I'm coming to realize that one paragraph isn't acceptable to explain someones feelings. I need to become redundant and explain it in three or four different ways...i hate that XD but I know why your supposed to do it. Like you said...you understood it better and pictured the scenes with better detail. I'm just lazy and dont like to repeat myself, lol. Thats ok with the story thing, I get stuck on 54 chapter stories and I takes me a full week to read it. By the time I'm done my brain is fried and all I wanna do is sleep. Take yout time, as long as you review...or even just read then I'll be happy. But I know your not doing this to please me, I am making this to please you, myself, and everyone else ;]

**Sariko-Chan723-** I'm glad you liked it :D I like your idea but I cant just write that yet, it would be too soon and I was already planning on doing that. I'm sorry but it would be better if you chose a different fantasy scene, one that doesn't have a big big event that I might already be writing (like a battle). And Konoha doesn't care for Sakura besides Tsunade and Sasuke so the kidnapping thing would be out. You could think of things like a confrontation scene between someone, a lemon between anyone ;], something funny that happening to a character, I dunno I just want to write something for you but just not something too big where it would alter my story so much that I wouldn't know what to do after I finished the chapter.

P.S.-I LOVE YOU TOO!

**Black Wings Red Eyes-** Woah Lmao calm down! Here is a chapter right now! :D Hahaha your review stood out the most XD

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS:**

**Omnipotent Porunga**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**ItaWeasel-Hime**

**Shadow Of The Forgotten Ones**

**NarutoMog**

**Sariko-Chan723**

**Black Wings Red Eyes**

Responding done! :D

Lets get this chapter going!

What was I going to put in here again?

Eh I'll figure it out as I go.

Spell check better be on my side today... .

**BEGIN!**

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, waiting for the blurriness to fade. Sakura had tossed and turned in her sleep. It worried him to hear her whine and fidget during the night. He had rarely slept through the night, his mind kept going back to the subject of Misaki. He had guessed that Misaki was the main focus of Sakura's mind too. Itachi sighed and slowly sat up in bed, his spine making subtle pops relaxed him as he stretched.

Where did Misaki run off to? Itachi didn't like the feeling of not knowing where Sakura's other half was. He climbed out of his vast crimson bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped himself of his clothes. His mind wandered back to the day before while he climbed into the steaming shower.

Misaki so emotional besides the point of getting ripped out of Sakura and slowly turning into an animal for an unknown reason....was it the scroll doing that? Itachi had made sure that the scroll he had created would make this forbidden scroll become null. Did it only affect Sakura and not Misaki? If it did that would be bad... that would mean that the forbidden scroll's power would continue its power on Misaki without her knowing. Itachi hoped that she would realize that soon, for if she didn't Misaki would be in more trouble than she could ever imagine.

Itachi stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest crimson towel on the rack. He combed through his hair with his hand and sighed. Finding Misaki would be a bit of trouble but he knew he could do it within the day. Itachi stepped out of the bathroom and involuntarily shivered when the cool air hit his heated skin. Sakura was still asleep from the look of her slumped form over a pillow on the bed. Itachi smiled slightly, she was finally having not having a restless sleep. He was glad for that. Itachi rummaged through his drawers, looking for his Akatsuki cloak, boxer-briefs, and pants. When he turned around with his clothing in hand, Sakura was sitting up right on the bed and giving him a worried look.

"I'll find her Blossom." Itachi assured.

"I know you will, but when you do I wonder if she will be alright." Sakura's face held a frown.

"I will make sure she is safe. Do not worry." Itachi walked over to her side of the bed and set his clothes aside and kissed her forehead softly.

"How long do you think you will be?" Sakura's face blushed slightly when she was close to Itachi's bare tan chest.

"I'm not sure, at least a week. Considering that she became an animal, she will be harder to track and chase after." Itachi sat on the bed with her.

"Be safe." Sakura whispered and timidly kissed the pectoral muscles of Itachi's chest.

"Of course my sweet." Itachi chuckled and grabbed her onto his lap. "Anything for you."

"Itachi-Kun..." Sakura blushed at their new position.

"You wont send me off without a little love will you?" Itachi winked and showed a wide grin.

"But-I" Itachi silenced her with one long finger.

"I know you are, that pesky little problem will need to go now..." His eyes held a predatory gleam.

"Ah Itachi-Kun....AH!" Sakura squeaked when Itachi flipped them over on the bed.

"You wont get out of this, not this time." Itachi snapped the straps of her night gown in an instant.

"As if I ever wanted it to stop." Sakura giggled and hooked her legs around his hips, she dug her heels into his towel covered backside.

"A little feisty aren't you? Hmmm I think I like this new Sakura."

"I love my flirtatious Itachi. Now why dont you shut up and get to work?" Sakura winked.

"Yes love." He slipped off the rest of her gown and latched onto an already hardened nipple.

Sakura gasped at the unfamiliar feeling but enjoyed it all the same. Her hands grabbed at the back of Itachi's wet hair, pulling and combing it during his ministrations. He groaned at the sensations and place butterfly kisses anywhere he could find. His hands trailed down to her moist entrance, leaving tingling sensations to Sakura as they went down.

Itachi rubbed his thumb against her curls and looked up. Sakura opened her glazed eyes and nodded to him with a smile. He took that confirmation and slipped his fingers inside, he heard Sakura give a throaty moan at the feeling. He himself was becoming more aroused at hearing every noise she made. His length grew and throbbed underneath the towel. Sakura widened her legs further and bucked up, his other hand still kneaded a nipple while the one in her folds pinched and caressed her clit. Sakura squirmed underneath him and he could tell that she was close. Itachi stretched her wide and bent down, he nibbled on her clit and she lost it. Sakura's juices flowed free and Itachi happily lapped it up.

"Itachi..." Sakura said in a glazed state.

"Dont worry. No one is going to interrupt us this time." Itachi kept stretching her as he spoke.

Sakura nodded and attempted to sit up, but her limbs were to heavy so she gave up with a huff. The coil inside her tightened again when she registered Itachi's actions. The warmth inside her flared to a burning sensation that became uncomfortable too fast. Sakura sat up and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. The look she gave him sent a wave of heat down Itachi's length. She was impatient and wouldn't last much longer. Itachi kissed her full on the lips and prodded her mouth open. She opened without a fight and eagerly battled for dominance. Sakura had quickly lost but during the acts she slipped off his towel that barely hung on his hips. He chuckled at her impatience even though he was just as wanting as her.

Itachi released her from his grasp and got on his knees. Sakura became shy on the site of his proud manhood standing tall. Itachi smirked and grabbed her wrist, he promptly set it on himself. Her blush reddened further as she experimentally rubbed and felt him.

"Sakura-Chan..." Itachi groaned, his sexual tension becoming too much. He pinned her back on the bed and positioned himself at her waiting entrance. He looked up to Sakura's scared face.

"It will be fine." Itachi assured her and pressed his mouth onto hers, she cautiously kissed him back.

Sakura kissed Itachi more thoroughly when she felt him pressing his length inside of her, it was an odd feeling to her but then she felt it, the pain overwhelmed her and she grunted in pain. Itachi immediately stopped and consoled her the very moment it happened. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Sakura got the courage to continue. She rocked her hips deeper onto him, it stung and tears pricked at her eyes. Itachi kissed them away and began a slow rock into her. He kept his pace, the tortuously slow pace that held him in a heavenly vice. She was too tight and it blew his mind, Itachi had no idea how much longer he could take with the agonizingly slow pace.

The pain faded away, pleasure slowly took her over. Sakura whimpered at the raw pleasure Itachi was giving her. She had no idea something as simple as this could make her feel so...good. Sakura had thrust her hips forward and bit her lip to keep the moan from escaping her lips. Instead she heard Itachi make a low groan that turned into a feral growl. He bucked his hips up and Sakura moaned in surprise. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a wide grin. He bucked up again and earned a squeak from Sakura. His length throbbed from the combination of her vice gripped muscles and the assortment of arousing noises.

Itachi began a pace of uneven thrusts, making Sakura moan and yank his hair even harder than before. Her walls clenched around his shaft and Itachi moaned, he knew he was close and hoped Sakura was too. Sakura felt her coil inside her sear her body, it was too tight and hot. She felt that at any given moment she was going to burst. A few more deep thrusts and Sakura couldn't handle it anymore. Her walls convulsed around Itachi's length and he emptied his seed inside of her.

They stayed like that for a while, connected at the hips and panting hard in each others arms. Itachi was the first one to pull back. He wiped the sweat from his brow and got off the bed. Sakura's body felt heavier than before. She stayed on the bed and watch Itachi dress himself. When he finished Itachi leaned in and gave Sakura a peck on the lips. She smiled at his lazy smirk.

"Thank you." Itachi practically purred.

"No...thank you. Your heavenly." Sakura winked to him and smoothed his hair out.

"If you keep looking that delicious I'm going to have to climb back into this bed and fuck you silly."

"Ah...." Sakura was speechless and blushed in embarrassment.

"Your so hard to resist Blossom, why do you tempt me so?" Itachi closed his charcoal eyes and covered Sakura with the crimson blanket beside him.

"I love you." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"I love you too Sakura." Itachi kissed her again, slowly this time.

"Go now. Please hurry and get back." Sakura shooed him out the door as much as she could being wrapped up in a blanket. Itachi left the room and Sakura sat back on the bed.

"I'm.....sleepy..." Sakura yawned and curled up on the king sized bed.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 

Sasuke made it to a village after hours of being smothered by an unconscious white haired girl. She just wouldn't let him go, she called him Madara and practically ripped his shirt off. He had enough of the strange woman by the time he dropped her onto a hotel bed. Sasuke ran into the bathroom and locked the door with an un-thought of swiftness. He turned on the shower and jumped into the cold stream. The girl was pretty arousing, after hours of her doing unexpected dirty or random things to your person when you couldn't do anything about it.

Sasuke sighed and slumped down the wall of the shower, he stared at the white curtain thinking about his wife. Karin...he had a wife and yet he was thinking dirty of a random woman he hasn't officially met yet in the woods. Sasuke felt guilty, he was going to be a father soon. His child was due in a month now. Karin was waiting for him to get home safely with Sakura by his side. Sasuke let the ice water hit his body, his manhood still throbbed though. Sasuke sighed again and stared at himself contemplating... he gripped himself tightly and began to pump. Thoughts of his wife and a white haired woman in the front of his mind.

Misaki woke up from her slumber and froze when she saw her surroundings. The last thought she remembered before she was sent into Madara's realm was the forest. She wasn't in the forest so where was she? A loud moan came from the bathroom and Misaki blushed profusely. Who was in the bathroom? She was curious yet scared to find out. When the water stopped, her fear heightened.

'Am I gonna get raped?' Misaki panicked and ran for the door.

"Hey-Stop!" Sasuke came out of the bathroom with an outstretched hand.

"S-Sasuke?" Misaki practically screamed. He was masturbating in the bathroom?

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke blushed a bit from hearing her voice, it was melodic.

"Huh? I didn't say your name! I dont know your name!" Misaki turned away and reached for the door handle.

"Hey don't go! I found you alone in the woods. Did someone hurt you? Whats your name?"

"No one hurt me and its none of your business!" Misaki opened the door but it was quickly shut by Sasuke.

"I may have saved your life, I at least deserve a name." Sasuke's voice lowered like his eyes.

"M-Misaki, now leave me alone." She pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah ah ah. I cant let you wander around alone. Its not safe, especially if you randomly black out at anytime." Sasuke pulled her away from the door and sat her in a chair. She blushed at his determination.

"You cant and wont keep me here." Misaki warned.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke gave her an indifferent look.

"Wanna try me?" Misaki glared at him, he was infuriating and sexy all together.

"Sure. You wont be able to shake me off easy as your bodyguard."

"Ok...Bye!" Misaki vanished in thin air.

"What the HELL?" Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "She's a ninja?"

"Thank you Tobi-Kun!" Misaki whispered to herself as she ran out of the village.

"Like hell your getting away that easy.." Sasuke growled and ran off, trailing her chakra signal.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 

"Pein. Call everyone in the dining room in an hour. It is time." Madara spoke behind his mask.

"Hai Madara-Sama." Pein bowed respectfully. Madara left the room after that.

"Konoha is going to fall?" Konan asked.

"Yes, with Konoha in our control we will establish peace and capture the nine tails."

"I shall inform the others." Konan walked out of the room to fulfill her duty.

"Konan..." Pein sighed sadly. " Now is not the time to love. When this is over I promise to take you away from this chaos...and in turn love you freely too." Pein sat back in his chair and wrote the Akatsuki's new list of missions. Everyone would be busy now.

Konan walked through the halls to find Sakura and Itachi. They were the last two members she had to inform. As Konan knocked on the door she heard a loud thump and a scrambling sound on the hard wood floors. The door opened to reveal a very messy looking Sakura covered by a thick red blanket. Itachi didn't look to be in the room.

"Sakura-Chan...I am to inform you of a meeting in an hour inside of the dining room. If you see Itachi would you please inform him also?" Konan gave her a good look before acknowledgment entered her eyes, she smiled.

"Uh...Itachi isn't here. He left the base." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Oh dear that is not good. Pein will not be pleased. Alright, when he comes back he will meet with him." Konan nodded to her, telling her to tell him to do so.

"Hai I will Konan-Chan. I will see you in an hour." Sakura smiled to her friend.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 

"Where is the Uchiha?" Pein growled at the head of the table.

"Not present. He will come to you immediately when he comes back." Konan said.

"Fine..." Pein said grudgingly. "Let us begin. Deidara, I need you to immediately go to Konoha. Observe the security, stay there until we arrive. Only then you can attack them when you want, just be sure to take out their Jonin and some ANBU."

"For sure, Un." Deidara saluted, the tongue on his hand stuck out.

"Kisame, you will be with Sakura and Konan. They will be the first to attack. You are responsible for draining the ANBU's chakra and killing as many as you find. Konan you will kill as many chunin as you can and any genin brats brave enough to attack you. I dont want many genin deaths, they are still young enough to mold into better loyal ninja. Sakura you will be helping Kisame and Konan with their battles and are responsible for healing them."

"Yes leader." The three bowed.

"Kakuzu and Hidan will still be together, but Itachi will be joining you. You three will be responsible for the left overs and defense. Make sure there are no ninja that leave Konoha when we attack. There will be no messages to other villages about this take over. If any of our members become too injured to fight I want one of you to take their place."

"Yessir." The two nodded and proceeded to not care anymore.

"Tobi and Zetzu will be with me. We will infiltrate the Hokage tower and dismantle their government. With out them, Konoha will be nothing. After all opposing people are killed we shall put everything back in order again. Is everyone clear on what their mission is?" Pein's eyes scanned the room. "If there are no questions then you may leave." Everyone left the room except for Konan, Tobi, and Sakura.

"Is the Hokage going to be killed during the take over?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, she will be one of the first to go." Pein gave her an indifferent look.

"O-oh...ok thank you." Sakura bowed and made her way out of the room.

"She cares for the Hokage still." Madara spoke.

"Yes, will we spare her?" Pein turned to Madara. He looked at him and walked out the door.

"It seems Leader cares for Sakura." Konan turned to Pein.

"Don't be ridiculous. Prepare for the mission." Pein went back to his scrolls on the desk.

"Hai....Leader-Sama." Konan walked out the room, tears fell down. Pein looked up and frowned.

"I'm sorry Konan." Pein returned to his work again, he tried to ignore the smell of salt in the air but it was too much for him. Pein threw his scrolls against the wall and glared at the door.

'Why do you make me feel these damn emotions?' His mind growled.

Was that any good?

I wasn't feeling the lemon D;

But I felt that was the last time to do that kind of thing.

Everything is back to business now.

Emotions are gonna fly.

Everyone is gonna be PMS-ing O:

Oh Noes!

Battles are gonna be made.

People are gonna die!

I dunno who yet...any suggestions?

Where is Itachi? Lol

Is Sasuke Gonna cheat on his baby momma Karin?

ITS UP TO YOU!

Will rookie 9 have a change of heart with Sakura?

Will Sakura forgive them?

Or will she punch them into smithereens?

ITS UP TO YOU!

Will Madara fall for Misaki?

Will Misaki ever get anything good happen to her?

ITS UP TO YOU!

Lol this is getting long.

Ok ok ok

Seriously guys I need some opinions and votes!

Really people who just read, review for one time!

Not much is gonna happen if I get a little amount of reviews.

Ooooooh Black Mail XD

Anyways I mean it, these decisions I dont want to be in my hands.

Heres your chance to get what you want.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I mean it ;]**

**Much Love!~LadyMarrowind.**


	17. The Way To Konoha

Life Gone Awry

**A/N- Sorry for the very very very late update. My life...really did go awry in the past two months. But just like Sakura I found my love, jumped through hoops to make it happen, and there are no regrets. (I love you Baby!) Now that things by me are stable now- I shall finish what I started here. Stay tuned for the conclusion of this madness for it will be done in hopefully 3-4 chapters. :D**

**Eternal Icicles-**Thank you for the review but if your going to type it up with an attitude then I would be happy enough if you didn't type one at all. Your suggestions were fine but I do not need to read you scolding me for pairing a few side characters. I do NOT like Karin but I dont hate her. Misaki will be leaving shortly anyways. I'm not trying to be mean to you but I dont think that you would like it either if I did the same to you lol :]

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha- **Itachi is a bit of a pervert in here ;] Sasuke is...a big pervert. Good to know that you believe in the sanctity of marriage. Even if I dont like Karin...Sasuke has a responsibility to respect the bond he created. Why do you want Madara dead? Lol :]

**Omnipotent Porunga-** Itachi is good even if it hasn't clicked for Sakura yet, Haha lets hope that Sasuke can resist the charming Misaki who...just doesn't know who she wants. Poor Karin and her child...Sasuke might cheat on them XD

**ItaWeasel-Hime-** Lmao that would seem to end things quick...and resolve the problem in chapter one XD

**CryingCherryBlossom- **Thank you for your opinions, they really helped XD You hate Misaki too? Wow everyone hates her...is it because she isn't Sakura anymore? Well thats gonna change soon enough ;]

**Sariko-Chan723-**Ok I think I can get one of your wishes in here today :3 Confrontation here we commmeee! Lol And I'll make sure that someone gets their ass handed to them and one gets forgiven ;]

**Allusion586- **Awe thanks so much, I wish I had that kind of review in the beginning. But even now I still get some nasty reviews every so often but I guess that only comes with putting your work in the world...everyone is a critic lol ;]

**MisterJoyKiller-** Hahaha thanks for the tip. I plan on doing unexepected things- I have to live up to my own title. I'm glad your up to date, I thought you forgot all about this fan-fiction. :]

**SakuraNoHanaKo-Kun 'Not San- **Thats a very long and interesting name...I think you might be Hanako-Kun but its been so long I cant remember... Thank you for the review! :P

**NarutoMog-** Hey uh here I am! lol Thanks for the two reviews :] You definitely are helping me. I dont think that I will destroy Konoha, just damage it pretty good. And I wont kill any of the rookie 9, just hurt them too~ lol Your pretty close with the Misaki Sakura thing but your a bit off and thats ok cuz the surprise will just be that much better. I tried for Sasuke to be human and not some 'emo' that people like to exaggerate on him. And Itachi and Sasuke will have closure and the truth will be revealed. Keep reading cuz its bound to get crazier! :D

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!

**Eternal Icicles**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**Omnipotent Porunga**

**ItaWeasel-Hime**

**CryingCherryBlossom**

**Sariko-Chan723**

**Allusion586**

**MisterJoyKiller**

**SakuraNoHanaKo-Kun 'Not San**

**NarutoMog**

**TriggerBlues  
**

The end is soon and I hope you all stick around.

My alternate ending is still floating in the air :]

Opinions are gonna be needed big time now.

Whoooo! Ch. 17!

START!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Move out." Pein ordered Deidara to Konoha a few hours back to get on his way to Konoha.

"This is gonna be fun, heh heh" Kisame grinned wide and walked ahead.

"Zetzu, Tobi, and I will be behind you shortly." Pein nodded to Konan and Sakura.

"Hai, we will see you then." Konan nodded back and took Sakura by the arm to Kisame.

Pein stayed quiet until the two girls were out of earshot. Then he quietly asked Madara:

"Will the Kunoichi stay true to Konoha?" He stared at his master for a while.

"I believe so...but that doesn't mean I cant change her mind during the few days it will take to reach our destination." Madara's eyes behind the mask held worry, he cared for Sakura to some extent.

"How will you be able to do that?" Pein began to walk away, knowing Madara would follow.

"That is none of your concern." Madara growled, successfully stiffening Pein's spine.

"Would you like me to watch after her Master?" Zetzu asked, half way into the ground.

"Go ahead, just report back to me after sunset." Madara took the lead and readjusted his mask.

"Yes Master." Zetzu sunk completely into the ground, thankful to leave the growing tension.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Deidara sat comfortably on his giant white bird, he was going at a fast enough pace where he would be there in a day. Deidara rolled over on his stomach and watched the ground fly by underneath him. If he squinted hard enough he could make out objects and areas. But it wasn't as if he was actually looking for something. Deidara yawned and caught a glimpse of a black cloak going nearly as fast as him.

"What the- no person should be as fast as my art...Un." Deidara squinted hard, he could make out the red clouds on the black cloak now.

"Itachi?" Deidara had to rub his eyes at the site. The man was going faster than any ninja possibly could. "Chakra cant even make you that fast...what the fuck? Un."

"ITACHI HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEADER NEEDS TO SEE YOU!" Deidara called out.

Itachi paid him no head, which pissed off the clay man even more. Deidara flew lower to him and yelled in his ear:

"LEADER NEEDS TO SEE YOU-" Deidara was punched in the face before he could finish. Itachi gave him a cold glare before speeding off in a different direction he couldn't see.

"Damn Uchiha..." Deidara growled and continued his way to Konoha.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Misaki slid down against a tree in a random forest she ran into, Sasuke was nearby and she would have to get up and run again soon. Misaki stared at her feet for a while, thinking. Her heart had run also, in many directions. Her heart ran to Madara...where it felt safe. Her heart had always ran to Sasuke... her first love. Both were forbidden and would be looked at with disgusted eyes. Misaki had no place in the world... she was just a part of Sakura. She was just the part of Sakura that held her deepest desires and inner emotions. She was just all the left overs, the useless negative things that never counted for anything. In the grand scheme of things- she was just a bump in the road. No matter what she did it wouldn't matter- she didn't technically exist until recently.

'It'd be better...If I never existed in the first place.' Misaki sighed and laid down on her back on the wet grass below.

Sakura may have the stress of the mission of protecting Konoha that she gave herself but besides that she has one to love, one that loves her back. She has a place in the world...worth. Misaki had nothing, she wasn't supposed to have anything. She didn't even deserve the outside time away from Sakura's body that she had now. Misaki sat up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on its time to go now." Itachi brought her to her feet and slid off his cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki was sure that it was Sasuke that grabbed her, not Itachi.

"Rescuing you. Lets go, we have to get to Konoha immediately." Itachi's eyes scoured the area.

"Why?" Misaki shrugged on his cloak, it was twice her size so it hung on her like a blanket.

"The Akatsuki are going to attack Konoha within a few days. We need to get to Konoha and inform them of the upcoming war."

"How do you know this? And how will it be a war if there are only ten members of the Akatsuki?"

"I am an S-Class criminal and former captain of the ANBU black ops for a reason. I have ways of finding out things you even would think existed." Itachi gave her a slight glare. "We are running out of time, lets move now."

"O-ok." Misaki flushed in embarrassment from her lame questions and quickly followed Itachi.

A large chakra presence could be felt racing closer to them, Misaki squeaked and ran forward like her life depended on it. Itachi rose up one of his brows once and gave her retreating form a slight smirk. She may be a different person now but to him she would always be the missing half of Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Itachi realized immediately. This would be one of the worst times for his brother to be tailing him...but he could also lead him to Konoha which would be a much needed protection for the village. Itachi made up his decision and swallowed his pride, he waited for Sasuke to catch up.

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed and ran at him.

"Sasuke-kun... you wont be able to catch me- you dont have enough hate." Itachi stuck out his tongue and pulled down one of his eye lids in a childish manner then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke blinked, then he saw red again and chased after his now annoying brother. "I'll kill that bastard!"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura walked close to Konan most of the day, Kisame wouldn't stop talking about how he couldn't wait to slaughter most of the Konoha Shinobi. Thoughts of the people she cared most about being slaughtered made her queasy, so she felt that talking about flowers and other girly things to Konan would be the safest and smartest thing to do. She felt like she had been watched the whole day though... it kept her spine stiff and her words quiet. Sakura wanted nothing more to be in the arms of her love and her village safe from destruction.

"How much longer until we get to Konoha?" Sakura asked Konan.

"About three days time at this pace we are going." Konan's went to the sunset. "We should set up camp now."

"Awe but I want to get to Konoha faster! I wanna slaughter those-" A log collided with Kisame's head.

"We know..." Sakura growled her hand still was in the air and formed a fist.

"Yay rest time! Tobi wants to sleep with Sakura-Chan!" Tobi tackled Sakura down on a sleeping bag.

"T-tobi... we have to eat dinner first!" Sakura blushed at his declaration.

"Awwwr ok, Tobi will eat dinner first- THEN sleep with Sakura-Chan!"

"Uhhh sure Tobi." Sakura blushed and pulled out her bed roll.

Tobi did a little happy dance and ran to the fire, Pein sat next to him and Zetzu could be seen inside of a tree- a loud crunching noise echoed. Sakura felt herself turn green and ran to a nearby river.

"Ewww ewwww ewwwww!" Sakura tried her best to not throw up.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you ok?" Tobi grabbed her waist from behind and squeezed tight. Sakura's eyes widened and she ripped free from his grip and threw up behind a tree.

"Pffffaahahahahahahaha! Sorry Sakura-Chan!" Tobi held his side while he laughed.

"Its not funny! Zetzu was eating someone!" Sakura felt herself go green again.

"Hahahahaha Zetzu-San always eats people!" Tobi sat down and dangled his legs in the river.

"Why?" Sakura sat down beside Tobi.

"Because thats all he can eat! Tobi thinks Zetzu-Sempai cant eat real foods." Tobi splashed water around with his feet.

"Thats...creepy." Sakura shivered.

"Tobi eats real foods!" Tobi hugged Sakura, little hearts surrounded them.

"Sakura likes Tobi so its ok." Sakura giggled and stood up.

"Tobi likes Sakura too. Tobi doesn't want to be Tobi anymore." Tobi stood up.

"What do you mean? Aren't you Tobi?"

"Yeah...and nooooo. Tobi is only apart of me. I am Madara, Sprite." Madara took off his mask and smiled.

"You...you look just like the Madara in my dreams." Sakura's eyes couldn't get any wider.

"I am the Madara in your dreams." He smirked and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Inner Sakura...your wrong...this guy is real..." Sakura blacked out on the ground.

"I really like this girl." Madara laughed and put back on his mask then carried her back to camp.

"What happened to Sakura-Chan?" Konan stood up from her seat on the ground.

"Tobi found Sakura-Chan passed out by a smelly tree. Tobi thinks that Sakura shouldn't sleep by stinky trees..." Madara laid her down on her bed roll.

"Idiot..." Kisame muttered and went back to eating his fried fish.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_Sakura opened her eyes slowly, they felt heavy like her limbs. She could only see things in black and white. Sakura noticed that she was inside of her shared room with Itachi. She looked down, her form slowly got out of bed. Looking back Sakura gasped. She was still asleep in the bed...and awake at the edge of the bed._

"_There are...two of me?" Sakura whispered to herself._

_It then clicked that this was a flashback to her, Sakura noticed that Itachi wasn't in the bed with her so she left the room in search for him. A strong invisible forced pulled her to the door of a room. She figured that this was where the event would unfold. Sakura cracked the door open, it was dark and only the light of the moon illuminated the quiet room. She slipped inside of the room quickly and sat near the window._

"_Madara." Itachi's voice echoed in the room. "I wont let you do this."_

"_As if you could stop me..." Madara chuckled darkly._

"_Not alone but with the right people you will fall."_

"_Oh? And who would help you, a criminal...Konoha? Boy they don't even know that I'm alive. They wont believe you when you tell them that I'm 'bad' and your 'good'."_

"_I will make them believe." Itachi's voice rose._

"_Have fun with that. Oh and by the way, I hope that your Sakura-Chan will be ready when we leave... I'll be sure to keep her company and Misaki too. You know that girl is so vulnerable and needy, I might just sweep her off her feet..and then Sakura. Wouldn't it just be wonderful to have you either dead or my slave with two Sakura's on my arms smothering me with affection? If you be a good little boy like you used to be I'll let you have a place in my new world."_

"_Fuck you Madara, keep your filthy hands off of Sakura and Misaki. You will never have them."_

"_Just wait and you'll see how wrong you are Itachi." Madara grinned and brushed past Itachi as he left his room._

"_...Bastard." Itachi's knees buckled to the floor. His face showed pure hatred and helplessness. "I will fucking tear you apart." Itachi growled and punched the floor beneath him leaving a crater in its place._

"_Itachi-Kun..." Sakura watched it all with tears finally falling down. "Madara want me to fall for him, break your heart, and rule over everything. I wont let that happen, I will defeat him with you and with the help of Konoha...oh no- Tobi is...Madara. I have to kill my friend..."_

_Sakura felt uneasy about her new found information. It took her awhile to realize that Tobi and Madara was the same person she had been friends with. That she had been crushing on Tobi/Madara for a moment and had been close friends with Tobi/Madara at the same time too. Thinking about it more made her head spin but it helped ideas come into her mind. Madara...was attracted to her on a romantic level. Tobi... was attracted to her on a friendship level, but that started to blur. Tobi had become a kind of a lovesick puppy recently Sakura had noticed._

_'I can...use that to my advantage. I am a Kunoichi after all. Yes- I'll play into his hand, make him think that he has won my heart. If I do that I will hopefully dismantle his plans. I can do it.' Sakura's courage rose as her plans became set in stone. 'Itachi...please come back. Where ever you are.'_

_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3_

"Hey slow down!" Misaki cried out as she jumped on another tree branch.

"No. You hurry up." Itachi muttered and picked up his pace more.

"Your too fast!-AH!" She complained and slipped on a branch, sending her falling to the forest floor.

"Your too clumsy Blossom." Itachi sighed and carried her on his back.

"You called me...but that nickname is for Sakura." Misaki blushed a bit.

"You are Sakura." Itachi kept his eyes ahead and ran faster.

"...Oh." Misaki looked behind her. "Is Sasuke chasing us?"

"Yes." Itachi closed his eyes for a moment. "He needs to be in Konoha as well."

"How much time is left until we arrive?"

"A days time."

The two stayed quiet after that. The silence was comfortable. No one had anything to say to each other anyways. There was no need for it. Sasuke was close behind them, getting closer by every hour. He hadn't have seemed to caught on yet about their plan. Sasuke was too focused on his mission to avenge his clan that he forgot all about Sakura and Misaki. It always came back to Itachi, the criminal, the murderer, the heir. Sasuke would chase after them to the very end, more so now that he was so close to them and getting closer. Misaki could almost see his figure behind them.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I hope that's enough for my apology to all of you guys.

I'll update this on a regular basis now.

Not much left to write...

Still need opinions and votes on ideas.

Should Madara die?

Should Sakura beat the crap out of Naruto?

What to do with Misaki?

Will Tsunade believe Itachi?

Should there be an alternate ending?

Thanks guys!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.


	18. Innocence?

**Life Gone Awry**

Hello My Faithful Readers!

I have an announcement to make!

READ MY NEW STORY! :O

Lol Its called "**Shooting Stars**"

I want to see a review from you all or I'm not updating this fanfic XD

I'm sooo cruel. X3

Oh yeah my boyfriend **(Author Name: TriggerBlues)** has a tiny fanfic called "**Eternal Beats**"

He uses my first chapter so I suggest reading/reviewing mine first.

I will seriously give you a special treat if you do!

Just name it and I'll tally the votes

Winning choice goes in L.G.A

IMMEDIATELY

**You better have read all of this!**

Ok back to responses and to the story :D

**Akatsuki And Orochimaru Sakura-** Thanks for the suggestions~ ^^ But don't worry about the Naruto thing- he wont be getting to a medic when Sakura gets her hands on him, lol. Thanks for the opinion about the alternate ending too, but depending on what the last chapter is gonna have- I dont know yet- I might be able to make one...just to bug the others lmao. And for sure I'll read and review your Reversed Roles fanfic. Just as soon as I finish this chapter... Which means nothing to you because you'll have both my update and review at the same time. But I reply to these as soon as I get them.

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha- **Hahaha what did Ino ever do to you? I'll have Sakura make Naruto her punching bag. It has been decided. Madara wont kill a lot hopefully...who knows ;3

**CraizyPet-** Lmao thanks for your opinion. It kinda helped me. I will make Itachi work for it XD

**Sleeping ItaSaku Fangirl-** Thanks lol Everyone want me to make Naruto get beat up. I guess he deserves it for the first two chapters...

**Omnipotent Porunga-** Lmao I was thinking that someone would crack up if I put that in there, I couldn't resist X3 You really want Sasuke and Misaki? Hmmm, I cant do much with them anymore but I will give you a bit of SasuxMisa in this chapter. Maybe I will make a one-shot of them in the future, how does that sound to you? Your alternate endings are pretty interesting, thank you :D

**TriggerBlues-** Yay! Baby! Thanks for the cute review! ;3 I Loves You Too, ~Mwuah!

**CryingCherryBlossom- **Oh noes! You figured everything out! Now shush you with your mind reading powers! D;

**Unishibi Moriko-** Haha thanks XD I just realized that you are the girl in your story... wow I really am a natural blonde... I like your story so far so please keep it up!

**ItaWeasel-Hime-** Everyone hates Misaki lmao, Madara had mixed reviews though XD There will be a happy ending I think.

**Sariko-Chan723-** Lol thanks I'm glad that your excited. We are almost done and you've been with me from almost the beginning! Yay! I've been doing okay- I'm in love lmao. How have you been?

I LOVES CHUUUUU! X3

**I3ART-** Interesting name ;3 Your opinion counts don't worry! It helps me all the time!

**NicoleRogersXX-** Thank you so much! I'm glad that your excited. Keep reviewing because Life Gone Awry is coming to an end and I'm gonna need a lot of feedback to make sure that it ends correctly.

Thank you for all the reviews!

**Akatsuki And Orochimaru Sakura**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**CraizyPet**

**Sleeping ItaSaku Fangirl**

**Omnipotent Porunga**

**TriggerBlues**

**CryingCherryBlossom**

**Unishibi Moriko**

**ItaWeasel-Hime**

**Sariko-Chan723**

**I3ART**

**NicoleRogersXX**

You all make me so very happy to type this.

OH OH OH

I'm gonna ask you to check out my newest fanfic again

Its called **Shooting Stars**

Read and Review it please!

Also after that go read **Eternal Beats by TiggerBlues**

You wont be disappointed unless you were expecting actual characters XD

Please please please go read it, it wont take long

Yes I know I'm begging .

BUT ITS WORTH IT!

Mmmkay I'm done now.

Story Time!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Deidara lounged on his bird high above the sky. It was quite boring waiting for the others to come. He could have just made many clay birds for everyone to fly on... but no Leader said that they had to walk to not let Konoha notice them. Deidara scoffed at his excuse, they were S class criminals- they could easily create an invisibility Justu to hide all of them. Leader wouldn't have listened to his ideas though, but at least he was away from that idiotic Tobi. Deidara hated that moron. The guy never seemed to do anything right, always wrecking his beautiful art. Deidara remembered his training session with Tobi though... he became scary in an instant. At one point Deidara thought that he had won, but then Tobi's voice changed. It deepened, it sounded wise and cruel. Tobi then moved around like he was stronger than a Sanin... maybe he was. Maybe he was hiding who he really was the whole time. Deidara shivered and went back to looking at the village, it was scary to think that he had been abusing one of the most powerful people in the ninja world. If it wasn't for Sakura-Chan- he would have died, and it would have been a very ugly death at that- his face mangled and bleeding from wounds he didn't know he had. Inwardly Deidara thanked Sakura, she saved his life and he owed her his.

'I'll make sure that she is safe when we take over Konoha.' Deidara promised himself.

Deidara gazed down at Konoha again, it was peaceful and prosperous as usual. It was very boring to him. No explosions or loud screams. No action, just boring fuddy duddy Konoha.

"They need more festivals or something..." Deidara grumbled. A glimpse of an Akatsuki cloak caught his eye though. "Itachi? Did leader send him ahead? Well...Its not my problem, I'm just supposed to stand guard so whatever." Deidara rolled over on his back and closed his eyes.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura woke up with a jolt to her system, Konan shook her shoulder.

"Its time to go now." Konan looked her dead in the eye, not leaving now would make trouble.

"Hai, I'll be right with you in a minute." Sakura nodded. The events of last night flooded her mind. Tobi was Madara, he was going to destroy Konoha in... two days if she didn't stop him. Madara would kidnap her and Misaki, making them watch Itachi die in their eyes. Sakura shivered and got up from her bed roll, she wouldn't let Madara get that far. Sakura would gather her strength and use her Kunoichi talents. Sakura packed her things and walked with Konan in the front of the group.

"Hey...Konan-Chan.." Sakura whispered.

"Yes Sakura-Chan?" Konan didn't look over and kept her voice low also.

"Do you...actually want to destroy Konoha?"

"No. But Leader...wishes it, so I will do anything for him." Konan looked depressed.

"I'm sorry." Sakura lowered her head, she had forgotten that Konan was naturally sensitive.

"Its fine, I know what I'm doing is crazy and wrong but... you do crazy things when your in love."

"Yes it does..." Sakura nodded. "I will be back in a bit." Sakura walked back to where Pein and Madara were.

"Hello Sprite." Madara nodded, he still wore his mask.

"Hi Madara-Kun! Hello Leader-Sama" Sakura bowed, she could tell Madara had his eyebrow raised.

"Whats gotten into you today? You usually have a frown on your face..." Madara noted.

"Oh nothing.." Sakura blushed. "I am just a little excited over the fact that... your the man of my dreams."

"Ah... does that mean that your over the two Uchiha brats?" Madara sounded hopeful for a second.

"Y-yes. They were mere crushes. You...actually understand me. You know me, you have had my heart without me realizing it. I always wished that Itachi could have been you, when we... had sex- I imagined that it was you instead of him." Sakura lied, it tore her up inside but she knew she had to do it.

"Ah but Sprite you expect me to believe that your over Itachi that fast? That you have loved me all this time without knowing it? You'll have to prove your case to me Beautiful." Madara smirked underneath his mask, watching Sakura go beet red.

"P-prove it to you?" Sakura only half faked her blush this time. She dreaded what she would have to do to prove her 'point'.

"Yes. Right now actually. To make me believe you, you will let me take you. If you really love me, this shouldn't be a problem."

_'Itachi-Kun... I'm sorry.' _Sakura willed her body to move, taking off her clothing one by one.

"M-Madara-Kun... take me." Sakura couldn't recognize her voice anymore, her body went on autopilot. She was glad for that though, she wouldn't have gone through with it if she didn't separate herself from her body. The moment he touched her, Sakura convinced her mind that it was Itachi giving her loving caresses and bringing her to an orgasm. But her body would yell "Madara!" instead of "Itachi-Kun!" and it tore her up a little more inside.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Ahhhhh!" Misaki screamed and fell off Itachi's back. She was caught before she hit the forest floor.

"Whats wrong?" Itachi asked, completely concerned.

"ITACHIIIIIII WHAT DID YOU DO TO MISAKIIIII?" Sasuke screamed, not far behind.

"I...don't know. I think that...Sakura is hurt- that would only explain this horrible pain." Misaki winced and made another scream.

"ITACHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke was in sight now, he was preparing a chidori in the air.

"Come on lets move, we are two minutes to the gate." Itachi picked Misaki up bridal style and sped off into Konoha.

No one could detect them, Sasuke had lost them the moment he had focused on his attack. Itachi's only goal was to get to the Hokage immediately. The former ANBU raced on rooftops with a version of his lover in his arms. He quickly spotted Tsunade in her office drinking a gallon of sake at her table.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Misaki yelled from outside the window.

"Sakura?" Tsunade turned around quickly to see what she wasn't expecting. A white haired Sakura Haruno in the arms of none other than the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

"Sakura is that you?" Tsunade punched Itachi into a wall and grabbed Misaki out of his arms, lying her on the table.

"Hai Tsunade-Shishou!" Misaki technically wasn't lying...

"What happened to you? Where have you been? What have you done to your hair?" Tsunade took out her medical bag and examined Misaki. Itachi after being punched decided to stay in the wall he crashed into.

"Uhmn... I was... kidnapped by the Akatsuki, they made me dye my hair so people couldn't recognize me. Itachi rescued me and he has a message to give you." Misaki squirmed underneath her master, she was never too good at lying and her teacher knew HER well.

"Hmmmm your healthy except for some bruising and a highly stressed body- here let me take care of that...there your fine now." Tsunade turned to Itachi. "Where is the other half of Sakura?"

"How did you know?" Itachi blinked a couple of times.

"I've known my student long enough to tell that she has a multiple personality disorder. This is her second personality- the one that freely expresses herself. Where is my Sakura?" Tsunade glared daggers at the young Uchiha, he didn't realize the extent of this Sanin's power until now.

"She is on her way to the village, she will arrive in a day... with the rest of the Akatsuki and army." Itachi prepared himself for the Hokage's wrath.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE REST OF THE AKATSUKI AND THE ARMY?" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt.

"My former Sensei Madara Uchiha is the true leader of the Akatsuki, he plans to destroy Konoha with the power of the ten members of Akatsuki and the armies of various villages. He will arrive in one day ready to crush you. I have come to tell you of this and hopefully give you time to formulate a plan and raise your defenses." Itachi pried Tsunade's fingers off of his shirt.

"Tell me why I'm supposed to believe a criminal." Tsunade glared, but feared the worst.

"This." Itachi handed Tsunade an old scroll from his back pocket.

"What the hell?" Tsunade read everything over carefully.

_S Class Mission_

_Ordered To- Itachi Uchiha_

_Mission- Exterminate The Complete Uchiha Clan_

_Requirements- Leave No One Alive, Flee The Village Afterwords, Never Let Anyone Know The Truth- Let Them Believe You Had Killed Them Of Your Own Free Will._

_Failure To Complete This Mission Will Result In Death._

_Signed, The Third Hokage And Elders._

Tsunade read it over a few more times, the seal on it was authentic and Itachi couldn't have faked the age of the scroll. It blew her mind to think that technically Itachi Uchiha was innocent and a rightful ninja of the Konoha village. What would the elders do if they found out that Itachi had come back? Tsunade had a few ideas of what they would 'plan' and she was determined to keep this a secret.

"Alright. Your innocent and what your saying is the truth I guess... here" Tsunade handed him the uniform of an ANBU and a katana. "You'll need to wear the gear of what your rank is if your gonna help protect your village." Tsunade sighed, it was still a little too much for her. "You still have your mask right?"

"Yes, it never leaves my side Hokage-Sama." Itachi bowed, revealing his swirled weasel mask.

"Good. Now go back to your compound, it is your home after all. And no one ever goes there anymore after... you know. Now leave me be for a few hours. Your both dismissed." Tsunade poured herself another cup of sake.

Itachi and Misaki were about to exit through the window but a loud crash from the other side of the room startled everyone. On the other side of the room stood Sasuke, his eyes flashing red in anger.

"Your going to die today Itachi!" Sasuke shouted and ran towards Itachi with a chidori in hand. Tsunade quickly noticed the younger Uchiha's advances even though she was a little bit more than buzzed and put him in a sleeper hold.

"Don't touch your brother, he is innocent." Tsunade growled, she would not have her newest ninja that happened to be insanely powerful be injured right before a war.

"Your lying! Stop talking about so much crap! Itachi killed our clan. End of story. Now let me kill that bastard!" Sasuke yelled and tried to kick himself free.

"Look at this damn scroll! Its signed by the third and those damn elders!" Tsunade yelled into Sasuke's ear. "Its real!" Sasuke looked it over a few more times than Tsunade did.

"Its fake!" Sasuke broke free out of Tsunade's grasp and lunged for Itachi. He almost had him when Misaki darted into their way, she grabbed Sasuke's face and planted a long kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Sasuke stared at her dazed, his face turning red. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes until Misaki spoke.

"Sasuke-Kun, its not fake. Your brother is innocent. You have to believe me, he never wanted to hurt you. He saved your life by not killing you and making you stronger by hating him." Misaki kissed his lips a few more times to keep him distracted from Itachi who was talking to Tsunade about defense strategies, they were running out of time so they thought that they might as well have done it now.

"Please... Sasuke-Kun. Trust me, I would never lie to you." Misaki touched their foreheads together, Sasuke would be thinking clearly soon. Misaki herself had to fight her blush and the urge to not think, just feel and act on instinct.

"Okay... I don't trust him... but if the Hokage does then I will not try to kill him... shit. Karin!" Sasuke's guilty eyes snapped open. Karin was expecting any day now.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Sasuke called out. "I am sorry I failed to retrieve Sakura, but I have to go to my wife right now." Sasuke stood up, Misaki the farthest thing in his mind now.

"Okay, but you technically did retrieve Sakura. You have the second part of her right there. The other half, the one we all know will be here tomorrow. I want you to get ready tonight. I am calling every ninja at attention at four in the morning. We are at war now and we need everyone. Your brother will explain everything tonight. You are dismissed." Tsunade nodded to the impatient Uchiha, he didn't care much about the war- just about his wife and child.

"We should call in the Nara and a few other people immediately." Itachi sat down in a chair, Misaki stayed on her knee's on the ground. Her emotions silently churning.

"Yes, I'll do that right now." Tsunade called an ANBU inside the room. "Get the Nara, Kakashi, Shizune, and Hyuuga here now. Don't let any of this get to the Elders. Understood?" The ANBU nodded, froze at the site of Itachi, and then left.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura forced herself not to cry her eyes out. She had betrayed Itachi her love, for the sake of the safety of her village. Madara obviously had some sort of fascination or love for her, but she didn't want it. She wanted Itachi. During the many acts of pleasure he made herself go through, her mind would give up imagining Itachi making her shut down and loathe herself even more. Madara didn't notice though, he was too caught in the moment to realize that she had tears in her eyes for a few minutes at a time.

"Thank you Sprite, you were lovely." Madara told her, kissing her lips one last time before putting his orange mask back on.

"Your welcome Mada-Kun." Sakura smiled sweetly and blushed as hard as she could.

"Come now, we have a village to destroy together." Madara grinned, he hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Hai." Sakura bowed her head, tears ran down her cheek.

"Whats wrong Sprite? Did I hurt you during our love making?" Madara rubbed her back soothingly. She wanted to throw up at the words 'love making' and Madara saying them. It wasn't like he was ugly or anything. He was insanely handsome, but it wasn't her love.

"I'm just... crying tears of joy. I am finally able to be with you. I love you so much." Sakura almost choked on her words. She needed to calm down before she made herself slip up.

"Ah. Then those tears are welcome." He chuckled and wiped her tears away.

"Yes...they are." She felt that the tears were welcome... but not for the same reasons.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Yay its almost done!

Haha I say that a lot.

I wonder if you hate Misaki even more after this?

I put in some MisaxSasu for Omnipotent Porunga.

She begged me for a few chapters D;

I gave in, lol

So how do you feel about Madara now?

Eviler than ever?

I hope so.

Itachi is back to being an ANBU Captain!

(After being punched into a wall)

Yaaaaayyy!

The war is ch.19

Stuff is about to go doooowwwwwnnnnn!

I need feedback! XD

Okay so I still want you to read **Shooting Stars**! And **Eternal Beats**!

Or no Ch.19

Bwahahahahahaha

I think that this is the third time I've mentioned it.

Go R/R it now! XD

Thank you so much for staying with me this long.

I don't mention it enough that I appreciate it!

I LOVE YOUUUUU

Okay I'm done now.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.**


	19. The Destruction Of Konoha

Life Gone Awry

Hello Readers!

I sound like a broken record but-

Life Gone Awry is almost done!

Hahahahaha I wonder if the anticipation is killing you,

or if you already have the ending planned/ predicted.

Well... you'll just have to see, ne?

I'm ready to type now,

My mind is a little bit clearer and heart way lighter.

Lets get this going now!

Responces: X3

**Konnichiha Yoshi-Chan-** Awe thanks, I honestly didn't think that it was that great, but if you really did enjoy it that much then my work here is done. *wipes dust off pants*

**ItaWeasel-Hime**- Hahaha I guess its good that you hate him, I guess that's the point lol I really don't care who hates who because almost everyone has an undying passion to kill Misaki. She wont be taking Itachi away trust me, he is all Sakura's. Aaaaannnnnddd the reason she did that with Madara was to prove that she was being 'truthful' about being in love with him. He figured that she would never do that with anyone unless it was Itachi... but since she is over him supposedly he wanted to make her prove it. Too bad that she actually go to any length to protect her village and love. ;3

**Akatsuki And Orochimaru Sakura**- Thank you very much ;3 Your gonna see more of Madara and Sakura, someone demanded to see more of them so I will obey lol. Surprisingly the reunion to Konoha for Itachi went well... kinda. But at least he is officially proven innocent so thats all good. Hahaha you reviews the same day I uploaded the chapter... there is no way unless someone bought be Subway and an Arizona tea that I would write another chapter the same day. I am working on other stories now too. But I thank you for the excitement and Sorry for the long wait.

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**- Drama is good yes? I'm trying to have the story live up to the story's name lol I want to lighten some things sometimes, I don't want to get stressed writing fictional drama XD I'm not sure yet if Karin will find out what Sasuke had done with the slightly trampy Misaki. Hahaha she is too unsure about her emotions and its making her seem to be a needy desperate whore. Ah well she will be leaving soon~ ;3

**Sariko-Chan723-** Hahahaha Misaki has it tough in her romantic life that she is always so focused about, I guess I can relate to her- but then again who doesn't make their main character act the way that they would kinda inwardly be. Of course Sakura is OCC but she isn't completely. I've accidentally made her and Misaki mostly parts of me with a hint of the actual annoying cannon Sakura. But only few seem to mind so thats alright with me. Hitomi is supposed to be me actually... but yeah. I need to work on her, she is too grouchy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I should be typing Shooting Stars in a bit and I know right now that my Boyfriend is writing his chapter right now too. I have to finish this up though first.

I Love chuuuu Moooooaaaaaarrrrrrr! x3

**CraizyPet- **Lmao Thanks XD I am pretty hyper when I start and finish a chapter- I feel accomplished. Yeah I feel bad that I made Sakura do that, but its for the good of the village and I hope Itachi will forgive her- I haven't figured that out yet XD

**xHyperAnimeFreakx-** Hahahahahaha yes I am, here it is. Sorry for the lateness! :D

**Unishibi Morkio-** Lmfao yes he would be extremely adorable. Thank you! XD

**CryingSnowBlossom-** Lol Yeah I don't think anyone likes Misaki but everyone will stop hating on her after this chapter. Karin and Sasuke will stay together trust me. He sometimes forgets that he cant do that stuff but he will remember his place and be loyal- like a doggie! XD Madara will get whats coming to him... still not sure if he will die- I might make a sequel ;3 Yaaayyy your review wasn't long it was a decent size and I liked reading it! Yay for cookies! -Omn Nom Nom-

**Diamond R 4Eva-** Woah... Lmao. Calm down, your like the most aggressive Misaki hater that I've had XD But don't worry after this chapter. She will be dealt with. Thanks, I'm glad you like this story. And yes to the more Mada X Saku moments. I do need to do that... ;3

**EvilChildGenius-** Thank ya kindly! C: Yeah I know you hate Misaki... everyone does Lol But have no fear! She will be taken care of shortly! Thank you for the review and I wish for one again! :D

**NicoleRogersXX- **Hahaha she irritates almost every reviewer I've had. Technically she doesn't irritate any of the characters...maybe Sakura herself. I dunno lol But yeah Sakura is gonna have a turn around, she will finally kick butt and hopefully save the day- I haven't figured out the ending yet ;3

**Thank you for all the reviews:**

**Konnichiha Yoshi-Chan**

**ItaWeasel-Hime**

**Akatsuki And Orochimaru Sakura**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**Sariko-Chan723**

**CraizyPet**

**xHyperAnimeFreakx**

**Unishibi Morkio**

**CryingSnowBlossom**

**Diamond R 4Eva**

**EvilChildGenius**

**NicoleRogersXX**

**They mean so very much to me ;3**

**Okay on with the dramatic fanfic~**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sasuke bounded over roof tops to see his wife Karin, if she wasn't home she would most likely be in the hospital now by his calculations. He cornered on the the clan buildings in his district effortlessly and ran down the outside hall of his home. He heard some yells from multiple people, one of them he knew was his wife. Sasuke slid the door of his home quickly, causing the frame to snap in half. His eyes widened at the sight before him, his wife Karin was being put on a stretcher by Kakashi and Naruto. Karin had obviously kicked Naruto in the face a couple of times because the blonde's face was extremely swelled up and bruised. Kakashi's clothing was ripped and torn all over his body, he could tell from the darkened cloth on his shoulder that either Karin had cried or slobbered all over him. Sasuke inwardly hoped for the former. Kakashi crinkled his eye with much effort- he wasn't too happy being ripped to shreds by a hormonal pregnant woman.

"Why hello Sasuke. Your just in time to calm your wife and watch her give birth to your child." Karin accidentally ripped off the whole left sleeve to Kakashi's navy blue shirt in an attempt to turn to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Karin nearly screamed out in joy, Naruto got another kick to his face as Karin tried to climb off the stretcher. Kakashi tried to keep her on it with his own strength because Naruto had blacked out on the wooden floor the minute Karin used him as a slide to get off the stretcher. Kakashi gave up and let go of the thick cloth wrapped around two poles.

"Hime." Sasuke gave her a slight smile and held her close. He inhaled her citrus scent and relaxed. Sasuke was where he belonged, with his loving wife in his home town. It felt slightly complete, the only things missing were...Sakura and Itachi. The woman who was like a sister to him and his brother who he internally hoped was actually innocent. If he had those two in his life and not the war he would be forced to fight tomorrow, Sasuke believed that his life would be permanently content.

"Awe Sasuke-Kun I missed you! I'm so glad that your going to be here for our child. I can feel that he is coming soon." Karin held his hand to her round protruding belly. He felt the baby kick slightly, Sasuke froze. He never really wrapped his mind over the fact that he was going to have a child. For the first time in his life, he grinned as wide as Naruto would and his face held a slight blush to it.

_I'm going to be a father... wow._

Sasuke kissed Karin with so much passion that he heard her gasp in shock. He didn't care though, he just wanted to express how much more love that he now had for her, for bringing the first child of the new Uchiha era into the world. He loved her even more for that fact.

"Come on, we need to get you in a wheel chair. Kakashi... why were you putting her on a stretcher?" Sasuke felt the need to glare at him, Kakashi could have hurt Karin and their child in the process.

"Uhmn... Not sure. It was Naruto's idea. He said that he saw it in a movie, and I know nothing about child birth so I went with his plan." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"...You have a child with Shizune though." Sasuke's Sharingan eyes blazed.

"Uh heh heh heh I actually was really wasted that day. I don't remember any of that. Thank god she didn't have it video taped..." Kakashi laughed and dodged a kunai that was aimed for his head. "Hey calm down, I'll go get the chair."

"I'll kill you if I find out that you hurt my family in any way Kakashi." Sasuke sneered and held the weak Karin close.

"Okay Master Uchiha. Completely forget that I was your teacher and make-shift father that showed you a lot of your moves." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and then reappeared with a wheelchair in hand.

"You showed me some of the moves that I used as a kid. Orochimaru has given me all of my fighting strategies and moves that I use to this day." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Karin was fading fast and her whine were slowly turning into screams.

"Fine fine. You win, just don't forget about your old man when you train this kid. I want to have some part in it." Kakashi opened the wheelchair and let Sasuke set Karin inside of it.

"What makes you think that my child will be a ninja?" Sasuke looked up.

"Sasuke... you will be disgracing your clan and yourself if you don't at least train your child in the ninja way." Kakashi grabbed the unconscious Naruto off the wood flooring and shrugged him onto his shoulder.

"Yeah your right. I should at least train... it. If he or she wants to be something else then that's fine with me, at least I tried and have given my child the self defense that he or she will need." Sasuke nodded and carted Karin out of his home on the way to the hospital.

"You don't know the sex of your child yet?" Kakashi asked astounded.

"No, Karin and I want it to be a surprise. We will make choices after the birth." Sasuke stroked the crying Karin. He wondered how painful it actually was for your pelvis to widen and push a baby out of it...but then again he didn't at the same time.

"Ah...Alright. Karin we are almost there, don't worry." Kakashi crinkled his eye.

"Shut the hell up before I choke you with that damned mask!" Karin screamed, her anger on par with a pure blood Uchiha. Sasuke felt proud at the site of Kakashi cringing and slinking away from her line of sight.

"Yeah Kakashi, shut the fuck up." Sasuke smirked and pushed Karin into the hospital.

Kakashi was about to speak but an ANBU appeared before him, he then disappeared in a puff of smoke with an unconscious Naruto still on his shoulder.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura walked next to Madara, his arm was wrapped securely around her waist. She wanted to retch at the feeling, his hands were once again near her inner most parts and it disgusted her. Sakura didn't know if she would be able to handle him advancing on her again. She hated herself so much because of it, but it was for her village, for Itachi, for Tsunade. Sakura had successfully convinced Madara that she was completely in love with him and would do anything for him. It was a little to easy for her liking but she suspected that he wanted someone like her to be by his side for so long that when she exclaimed her undying love for him, he readily jumped at the chance of having a partner in crime that loved him.

_'His mistake I guess...'_ Sakura made herself blush, flutter her eyes, and cuddle closer to the broad muscled chest that she now held great distaste for. His scent of campfire smoke and cinnamon still relaxed her to a drug-like state, and it made her question her hate for him more than a few times. If she hated him so much, why did she turn to mush from smelling him- whether it be accidental or on purpose? She shouldn't have such a reaction.

"Sprite, its almost time. After tonight we will finally destroy Konoha, rebuild it to a perfect running society and you will be right at my side, wont you?" Madara grinned, his devilishly handsome face looking the happiest it has ever been in years. Sakura blushed for real this time around, he was especially attractive when he smiled.

"Y-yes of course Madara-Kun." Sakura stuttered, she wanted to rip her hair out from his charm.

"Are future together is almost set in stone now, all that's left is conquering our little village. Be careful though, I would not like our child to be injured in any way. The early stages are the most important." Madara rubbed her flat tummy soothingly. Sakura froze, causing Madara to look down at her questioningly. The rest of the group walked on without them.

"I'm...pregnant?" Sakura whispered. Her mind went blank, her charade forgotten.

"Yes, didn't you know? I'm sure that you would have felt the tiny chakra signature in your womb. Its a little early but since its our child- its not very hard to comprehend. He will be a strong Uchiha boy, I just know it." Madara laughed, his grin widened. Sakura realized why he was so happy now and that he had been focused on her waist more than anything.

"I'm pregnant..." Sakura's eyes began to water, from tears of joy or sadness- she couldn't tell but she buried her head into Madara's armored arm. Tears flowed freely and her throat constricted. Madara stroked her hair as she sobbed into his arm. He assumed that she was overcome with joy- but too shy to let him see her tear covered face. Sakura let Madara put her in a bridal style hold, he walked on in order to catch up with the group.

"Our child will make a great Uchiha one day." Madara attempted to assure Sakura, it only made her heart sink lower. Her only question was:

_Who is the father?_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Itachi sat on the corner of Tsunade's desk, she was too busy with making her ANBU inform all available ninja of the war and to be prepared to be dismissed with their missions at the crack of dawn. Her job was to figure out those jobs with the help of some of the most intelligent and experienced ninja in Konoha. Itachi being the newest and the smartest she had, smartest for knowing the Akatsuki inside and out and he was and is the biggest prodigy in the village. Sadly no one could top him after he left the village, his scores and record were too high-

'_Still are.'_ Itachi thought with a smirk. He had checked just a bit ago, Tsunade was too engrossed in planning their defense tactics for the war. Itachi was waiting for the others before he shared any of his opinions, he liked to collaborate with others.

"We are here Hokage-Sama." Shikamaru yawned, but stopped half way when he caught the sight of Itachi in an ANBU uniform.

"Hokage-Sama...?" Neji asked, his eyebrows disappeared underneath his headband.

"!" Shizune nearly passed out behind the guys, Kakashi's attention immediately went to her.

"What the-" Kakashi accidentally dropped Naruto on the ground, everyone heard the blonde's shout of pain.

"God dammit Kakashi-Sensei! What the hell are you doing? I could have got- HOLY SHIT ITACHI UCHIHA TSUNADE-BAAACHAAANN HE'S HERE TO KILL ME!" Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs like a little girl, everyone could tell that his voice was going to crack in a moment.

"Naruto! Shut the hell up. He isn't here to kill you, he has been rightfully proven innocent of his supposed crimes. He is on our side and always has been, and now he is here by my power to help in anyway possible to stop the destruction of Konoha by the Akatsuki." Tsunade glared daggers at the Kyuubi container.

"But!-" Naruto got a book thrown at his face, Tsunade smiled at her bull's eye. Naruto quickly blacked out again.

"Okay, anyone else want to protest this?" Tsunade saw their spines stiffen, they knew her books were hollowed out to hold gallon bottles of sake. The ones that weren't hollowed out were still a force to be reckoned with, they happened to be four times the size of an average dictionary and twice as wide.

"Good. Now lets get back to business, Itachi would you please like to explain our situation?" Tsunade asked sweetly. Itachi got off the corner of her desk and looked everyone dead in the eye, they happened to be more fearful of him than the Hokage he noted.

"As the Hokage just told you, I'm innocent. I always have been. I never was after Naruto even though it was my job. I have been giving information to Jiraiya all these years, he has been advising Tsunade in turn that has been protecting Konoha from any devastating unknown attacks. Speaking of which- Jiraiya should be coming here shortly..." As if that was an introduction- the perverted Sanin came in from the window, as usual laughing his ass off.

"Hey Itachi, your finally free! Good for you! Now lets get to business, we haven't much time- I scouted out the forest and I can feel them real close. They are setting up camp and will attack at dawn, I am sure of it." Jiraiya sat cross legged next to the unconscious Naruto. "What happened to him?"

"He got a book to his face, and if you don't shut up real soon your gonna have one too." Tsunade growled, the stress eating her alive.

"Yes, my lady." Jiraiya exaggerated his bow- causing his hair to fly everywhere.

"Okay, Itachi tell me who is in the Akatsuki right now?" Tsunade had a pen and paper.

"Madara, Nagato, Konan, Zetzu, Sakura, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan. If you count me, that makes ten." Itachi observed Tsunade snap her pen in half.

"S-Sakura Haruno is a member of the Akatsuki?" A hole was instantly blown into Tsunade's giant oak desk, thanks to herself of course.

"Yes, over half a year ago when she killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, Sakura was immediately made a member not by her choice. She holds the ring because she had defeated a member of the Akatsuki. She had a certain condition at the time and I had taken care of her before she was cured. Fear not Hokage-Sama, she is still and always will be loyal to Konoha. When she arrives with the other Akatsuki I will immediately take her to you, you can then do what you want with her but I highly advise her fighting with us. She is invaluable to the safety of the village, we need her with us as fast as possible. The only way we can get to her is if someone distracts the leader, Madara. He is very fond of her and wont let her go easily... it will take a few people to distract him long enough for one of us to capture Sakura and transport her safely to the Hokage." Itachi sat on the floor next to Jiraiya who happened to be in deep thought.

"Yes, I understand. But what countries are the armies coming from?" Tsunade asked.

"I believe that they will come from the Mist, Cloud, Stone, and Grass. Madara has many connections throughout the land... he has had a lot of time to plan all of this. By morning everyone should be evacuated and in the underground caverns scattered underneath the village."

"The what...?" Kakashi blinked. How did Konoha have that without him- a former ANBU not noticing?

"The third made it top secret specifically for reasons like this, he knew that another ninja war would be coming soon. Orochimaru was just a warm up. Madara is so much more powerful than that weak Sanin." Itachi frowned.

"Weak? He nearly destroyed all of our village!" Neji yelled at Itachi in anger.

"You have no idea what power is do you Hyuuga?" Itachi chuckled menacingly. "How about you be a good boy and shut the fuck up. Listen to what your elders have to say _oh great prodigy._"

"So... how strong is this Madara guy?" Shikamaru felt tired from all the hectic nerves all over the room.

"Considering that he founded the Konoha village along with the leader of the Senju- the first Hokage- he has unimaginable amount of power and possibly immortality. Does that help you any?" Itachi was quickly becoming annoyed with the currently useless crowd. He preferred to talk to Tsunade and Jiraiya alone.

"Yeah, what a drag. How do you kill an immortal?" Shikamaru quieted and pondered on the subject. "That Hidan guy is one too...dammit."

"I suggest that all of our actions will be out of defense, we will be stronger that way. We can have about twenty select elite ninja go after the members of the Akatsuki. Two for each member, and four for Madara. Teamwork is key. Most of the other ninja will be defending from the armies. Another handful will be helping our teams or disabling the armies from the inside." Jiraiya spoke up.

"Great, now all we have to do is figure out a strategy to kill the members of the Akatsuki. Itachi, do you know anything else that you haven't told Jiraiya about your former colleagues?" Tsunade had written down a lot of information, she looked a lot more comfortable- secure in the fact that they will win.

"No, All the information that you have on file is all that I have." Itachi glanced at Jiraiya.

"Yeah, he's telling the truth. Now this is where you guys come in," Jiraiya nodded to the group of geniuses. "How are we going to win?"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura sat close to Madara by the campfire. In less than twenty-four hours she would be fighting her village, of course unwillingly. She wondered where Itachi and Misaki were, are one of them hurt? Did they travel to Konoha? Sakura hoped that they were safe.

"Mada-Kun..." Sakura nuzzled close into the crook of Madara's neck, she knew that he enjoyed her doing that to him. "What are you going to do when we arrive?"

"Hmmmn I plan to take you with me to slaughter the elders first, then we shall take out high ranking ninja until we are left with useless genin. We will give them the chance to live and join our cause." Madara kissed the top of Sakura's head.

"At dawn right?" Sakura felt her insides churn.

"Yes. You need rest my Dear, your strength and health is important." Madara laid Sakura down on her bedroll. Sakura was tired- from stress of tomorrow and the news of her being pregnant wipe her out completely. Her mind wouldn't rest though, it kept thinking and calculating- making her go slightly insane.

_This much stress cant be good for the baby... Fuck!_ Sakura cursed herself. Was she ready for a child in her life? A child in which she has no idea who the father would be? If Madara dies and the child is his- what would she do? If Itachi died and it was his kid- would Madara kill the baby?

_And the fact that I'm going to war... against my village... with a baby... God I hope this turns out okay._

Sakura felt Madara lay down beside her, the others were near the fire preparing their weapons. Kisame could be heard chattering on about how he couldn't wait to sink his sword in someones face, loving the feeling of warm blood cover his body. It creeped her out a bit and did her best to ignore him the most- she would rather cuddle up and kiss Madara than hear Kisame go on for hours at a time talking excitedly about slaughtering her friends and destroying her home.

"Sleep Sprite, it will do you good." She heard Madara mumble beside her, if he was a different person and a war wouldn't be going on tomorrow- she would have thought that he was adorable at that moment.

"Hai Mada-Kun." Sakura yawned and did her best to sleep, surprisingly she did fall asleep only after she breathed deep Madara's cinnamon and campfire smoke scent.

_Damn him and his drug scent..._

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Karin screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed one last time, finally giving birth to their son. Sasuke let go of Karin to hold their child as she rested, his arms felt like jelly after the experience though. Karin had him such a vice grip that he thought that his arms would have to be amputated.

"He's beautiful, Hime." Sasuke smiled over to the exhausted Karin.

"Thanks...but lets not have another one so quickly please. I need a break..." Karin weakly smiled.

"Maybe." Sasuke winked. He had never been this happy in his life. He was a father.

"Uchiha-San." An ANBU appeared out of nowhere. "It is almost dawn. We need you ready to fight."

"What? Dammit. Karin I have to go. We are in a ninja war now. I'll be on the front lines." Sasuke sighed and gazed down at his son.

"O-Okay. Please d-don't die Sasuke. Come back alive, you have a family to come back to now." Karin started to cry. She wouldn't be sent to fight, possibly to heal and she hoped that she would never have to see her husband's body on a stretcher come into the hospital.

"You know I wont. I will never die in battle. We are going to die from old age- both of us. I promise you that. No one can defeat me, I am an Uchiha after all." Sasuke gave their son to Karin who was still quietly sobbing. She smiled up at him with warm eyes.

"You better keep that promise Sasuke-Kun." Karin nuzzled their baby close. "We still have to pick a name for our little boy."

"Okay. I love you Karin." Sasuke knelt down to kiss Karin on the lips.

"I love you too Sasuke." Karin kissed him back with the same amount of passion that he had. Sasuke then left the hospital for his home, and then back to the Hokage's office to await his orders.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Do we have everything planned now?" Tsunade finished writing all the mission scrolls that had to be sent to all ranks of ninja.

"Yes, we will be ready in an hour. Everyone will strike then." Jiraiya assured.

"Good. Itachi... you, Sasuke, Misaki, and Sai will go after Madara and Sakura. Your main goal is to bring her to me. Understood?" Tsunade set a scroll aside. "That will be given to Sasuke when he arrives."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Itachi bowed. If she hadn't given him that exact mission- he would have gone after Sakura anyways.

"Everyone leave my office now and get prepared. We have less than an hour now. Meet at the front gate." Tsunade opened a bottle of sake hidden in one of her books. All ninja quickly left the office without a sound.

"Hokage-Sama...you needed me?" Sasuke panted, leaning over the desk to see a scroll with his name on it.

"Yes, your mission is in that scroll. Read it over and take Misaki with you." Tsunade put her head down on her desk.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked after reading the mission scroll.

"Right there, she never left her spot on the floor when you left." Tsunade pointed to Misaki in the back of the office still on her knees.

"Oh..." Sasuke immediately felt uncomfortable. "Alright. Misaki... lets go." Misaki said nothing and walked with him to the main gate.

"We have to wait for... Sai and Itachi. Then we can go, here. Read this." Sasuke handed her the mission scroll. Misaki glanced at it for a moment and then gave it back to him.

"Did you read it?" Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch, what was with this girl?

"..." Misaki looked away, her face was blank for the most part.

"Look I know we had some sort of thing before but I have a wife and a child, I cant do anything with you. Do you under-" Sasuke stopped short at the site of Misaki running into Itachi's arms.

"What did you do to Misaki little brother?" Itachi thought that Sasuke liked her...so why was Misaki clinging to him and crying a bit on his uniform?

"I didn't do anything! She is being weird. Its not my fault!" Sasuke felt his face flush in embarrassment. The first time that he got to talk to his brother peacefully- he was being blamed for hurting a girls feelings. If he were younger, Sasuke knew that Itachi would give him a disapproving look- oh wait there it is.

"Well we don't have time for this." Itachi saw Sai come into view. "Everyone is present. Lets go." Itachi led the way, Misaki still in his arms for some odd reason. It annoyed Sasuke.

The squad ran into the forest, silent as ever. Itachi was following Jiraiya's instructions. He said to find the Akatsuki group but to not attack, they had to wait until they were closer to the gate and Itachi would do just that. Sai checked over his scrolls, Sasuke stared at Misaki, and Itachi kept his eyes dead ahead- where his love and most hated person would be.

"Stop." Itachi whispered. "We wait now." Everyone sat up on tree branches. Misaki sat in Itachi's lap, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He didn't seem to mind for he was too focused on rescuing Sakura, having the second half of his love cuddle up to him didn't bother him at all.

"When will they get here?" Sai asked, getting bored quickly of waiting.

"Twenty minutes or less. Then we strike." Itachi looked on ahead, ignoring the stares that Sasuke was giving him.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura woke to the gentle stokes on her side, it felt nice up until the point where she opened her eyes. A content looking Madara smiled lazily beside her. Sakura's heart sank but she never let her face fall. She smiled warmly and got up to kiss him, he took that opportunity to grab her by the waist and swing her in a circle a few times. It would have made her heart soar if it was Itachi doing it instead.

"Good morning Sprite, today is a great day. We shall destroy Konoha today." Madara grinned and laughed, Sakura blushed and looked down. He was the most attractive when he smiled.

"Do we... leave now?" Sakura waited for him to let her go, and then she packed her things as he spoke.

"Yes. If we all run, we will be a half hour away from the gate. Konan! Get Deidara, tell him that he can attack now." Madara called out to Konan, she quickly disappeared in a cloud of paper shreds.

Hidan and Kakuzu wear near Deidara anyways so it was safe to assume that Konan would inform them too. Pein and Kisame ran up front while Sakura and Madara followed behind them. Sakura felt that something was off, like they were being watched- but since Madara didn't seem to notice it she shrugged it off as paranoia.

They walked for a short while until the Akatsuki group were ambushed by familiar ninja. Madara immediately moved in front of Sakura, blocking her view. Itachi glared at the men before him, his brother ignited a chidori in his hand, he heard Sai unwrapping one of his many scrolls, Misaki stayed the quietest.

"You will release Sakura Haruno by order of the Hokage." Itachi nearly growled out.

"Oh and if I don't?" Madara grinned wide, he loved pissing off his former pupil.

"I will fucking rip you into shreds." Itachi cursed, it was easy for him to do so when infuriated.

"I would absolutely love to see you try my boy." Madara gave signal to his men, screams erupted from the village, bombs set off everywhere before them. Itachi never let his eyes leave Madara as the ground broke and shattered underneath them. He trailed Madara with all his might, Sasuke and Misaki stayed close behind. Sai had followed Kisame and Pein to the village gate requesting back up.

"What are you going to do Itachi?" Madara called out, laughing all the way. "How are you going to save your love when she truly doesn't want you?" Itachi dropped to the ground where Madara stopped, Sasuke dropped next to him with Misaki on Itachi's other side.

"What?" Itachi felt himself hesitate for a moment.

"You heard me. She doesn't want you. She lied to you about loving you- she really loved me all along. It makes sense- I did after all teach you everything you know..." Madara smirked.

"No. Your lying. Sakura loves me, just as much as I love her." Itachi glared.

"Sprite, would you please explain to him that I'm not lying." Madara pushed Sakura into view. Her heart stopped for a moment at the sight of her real love in his true uniform.

"I-I...I love...Mad-Ma-" Sakura was cut off by the scream of Misaki.

"No! Sakura! Ahhhhhhh! It Huuuuuurrrrrrrttttttttsssssss!" Misaki screamed. Sakura ran over the space in between the two parties and caught Misaki in her arms.

"Inner! Whats wrong? Are you okay? Say something!" Sakura felt herself feel worse, she cried as she heard Misaki's screams intensify.

"It !" Misaki cried out. Madara looked torn between staying put and crossing the gap to Misaki.

"What hurts?" Sakura begged and shook her counterpart hard.

"My heart, my body, my soul!" Misaki started to glow a bright white, a mist encircled both women in front of the Uchiha men. The mist and light grew to a point where it almost touched the three men. A few seconds later, one body walked out of the mist. A small pink feline.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke stuttered, she hadn't been that way in months.

"Nyyyaaaaannnnn." Sakura meowed. She then hissed as a turquoise ball of light engulfed her. She reappeared moments later as a pastel pink Bengal tiger.

"Whats going on?" Itachi asked Madara, he knew that he had something to do with it.

"You'll see." Madara grinned darkly. One last ball of light covered the tiger Sakura, it was gold and cloudy. The light grew so big, past the men and higher than any tree top. A loud roar echoed through everyone's bones, sending a chilling fear down their spines.

"What the hell?" Sasuke's eyes could have never gotten any bigger at the site of an enormous white Bengal tiger with pastel pink stripes. Sakura had grown past the size of Gamabunta and the nine tailed fox- she was in a league of her own.

"That, is my creation. The scroll that Sakura had used many months ago was my creation. I had been waiting for a person such as her to locate and use it. The minute she finished the hand signs and transformed into a cat- I knew. Ever since then you all have been following my plans, her every once in a while turning human- to lead you on. I let you think that you cured her of the changes, all you did was split her in half, I didn't know of this Misaki for awhile- but once I did, things just got more interesting and according to plan. I really have to thank you Itachi, if it wasn't for you I don't think that any of this would have gone as smoothly." Madara smiled darkly. "I will be back to kill you later." He then jumped on top of the back of Sakura, preformed some hand signs- and Sakura sped off in the direction of the village, crushing tree's and buildings underneath her.

"What do we do Itachi?" Sasuke nudged Itachi in the arm, startling him out of his trance.

"You go inform the Hokage and then come back to me. I will be going after Madara." Itachi ran over the rubble to their village. Sasuke frowned.

"Why do I have to go inform the Hokage?" Sasuke grumbled and ran off into the direction of the village also.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura felt herself being controlled, it hurt. Someone was on her back, he dug into her shoulders. Sakura growled and tried to break free to no avail. She saw herself stomp on old and new buildings, what hurt her the most was that she knew the people who lived there- that always lived there and gave her kind words of wisdom. She felt sick as she stopped in front of a complex, the man she remembered who's name was Madara stepped into her view. He walked inside of the complex with ease, she knew that there were high level barriers all around the place but somehow he got in without being harmed. A few loud agonizing screams tore out through the land, Sakura shuddered- she heard the breaking of bones, spilling of blood, and the curdling screams of elderly people. Madara was killing elderly people? It then clicked to her, her mind became less foggy and her body lighter.

"**Madara is killing off the Elders, he had us under control. We can break free Outer- I know it."**

_'Misaki?- I mean, Inner? Your alive?'_

"**Yes... even though I shouldn't be. But I'm here now, and we need to get free, kick Madara's ass, and save Konoha."**

_'How are we going to do that?'_

"**If we beat Orochimaru and Kabuto in one night- I think we can take this washed out Uchiha. Let me break us free, and you do all the fighting as usual okay?"**

_'Right. Yes, we can do this. We can beat Madara. How much longer do you think we have to wait Inner?'_

"**Give me five minutes... This is a little bit different from last time but it should be no problem with our smarts."**

_'He's coming back, hurry!'_

"**Shush!"**

"Sakura-Chan... we are almost done, all that's left is to kill the Hokage and the ANBU captains. From what I've heard our little Itachi is one too. Isn't that great? I think I will take great pleasure in killing him for you." Madara petted Sakura's fur when he climbed on top of her back. She purred like a kitten to help him stay convinced that she was underneath his Justu. Inner Sakura quickly worked away in the corners of Sakura's mind to alter their transformation, to be of use and worth.

"Madara!" Itachi growled, he threw a kunai to his head in which Madara easily caught.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! You see Sprite? He came to me! Oh this is even better! Now you've saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

"You will die by my hand you filthy Bastard!" Itachi preformed familiar hand signs, a large fire ball spewed out of the ANBU captain's mouth.

"Don't play with me Boy." Madara easily deflected his Justu and sent it back to him ten fold.

"Fine, I'll just kill you now." Itachi ran for his former Sensei but was too slow to attack, he ended up getting thrown into a nearby building.

"I've changed my mind. Your too weak to kill. I'll just have my dear Sprite take care of you. It's fitting, you dying by the one you love most." Madara snapped his fingers, Sakura's large eyes glowed a bright green and padded her way over to the crumpled form of her lover in a pile of rubble.

"Kill him." Madara snapped his fingers again, Sakura groaned and whined- her head shaking in pain.

_Inner hurry up! I cant hold on much longer!_

"**Almost there..."**

"Kill him Sprite. Now." Madara's hands glowed a bright green, the effect caused the beastly Sakura to roar out in pain.

_'Sakura!'_

"**Done!"** Inner Sakura clapped. The atmosphere changed, the wind became hectic and cold. Trees were almost ripped out of the ground. Sakura felt her body change and morph, things got bigger as she got smaller. She dropped to her knees as she saw her ivory white hands, she felt whole once again.

"I'm free." Sakura whispered. Itachi opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his love finally complete.

"Now what are you going to do with your new found freedom?" Sasuke asked Sakura as he ran to the scene.

"I'm going to kick Madara's ass, what else?" Sakura grinned, she never felt more powerful in her life.

_**'Going back to what was once was needs a strength of its own. You will learn the True meaning of power.'**_

Sakura grinned wider at the message in the scroll that started it all, she had to thank Madara for doing all of this- without him she wouldn't have felt true love, true friends, and most of all true power. She overcame the power of the forbidden scroll and would overcome its creator.

"Thank you Madara-Kun, for everything. But now its time that you finally rest in peace." Sakura smirked at the dumbfounded look he gave her. Itachi stood beside Sakura, Sasuke stayed to her other side.

"But you love me. Misaki loves me. You will never be able to kill me. You are mine Sakura Haruno and so is our child. I will kill everyone you know for you to be mine. I will have you." He growled, obviously angered now.

"Can we kill him now?" Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Yes." Itachi activated his Sharingan as well.

The three ran towards Madara with elite skill, covering him at all angles almost leaving him defenseless. Sakura managed to slice the side of his face before Madara pushed everyone back with a gust of chakra. Madara laughed maniacally and activated his superior Sharingan, he unsheathed his sword and waved for the three to come.

"You will never be able to kill an immortal."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I'm dead D;

Don't kill meeeeeee!

This is the biggest chapter I've written for this.

Its like almost 8,000 words.

Thats like 2 1/2 chapters in one!

BE HAPPEEEEEEYYYY

Its... 4a.m.

My mind cant write any action scenes right now.

I WANT REVIEWS DAMMIT

Itachi dies if I don't get enough.

And I will make Madara the father of Sakura's child.

Whaawhaaawhaaaa?

Gawd this chapter was dramatic.

I need sleep .

Errrrmmmpphhh Mondays...

Ideas or requests for more 'read/screen' time would be okay.

Oh yeah go read my other shit.

Puuuuhhhwwweeeeaaaasssseeee :D

Well... I'll write something tomorrow-

and upload it a week later.

Nah Jk two weeks. ;3

Kiiiidddddiiiinnnggg!

I believe I will make 2 more chapters.

OMG TWO MOAR? NUUUU

Calm down kiddies- there be a sequel in the mix

'Oh gee thanks missy! :D'

Wow... I need to stop typing the exact things I think.

Bed Now.

Okies! Lemme know what you think of this here chapter.

Or you know I said somewhere in this long poetic looking authors note-

Itachi dies, Madara turns out to be Sakura's baby daddy.

OH NOESSSS D;

Oh yeah I totally am threatening you guys and gals.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.


	20. Hell And Consequences

~*Life Gone Awry*~

Hello fellow readers. Welcome to the final chapter of L.G.A.

For the ones that have stuck it out with me from the beginning-

Thank You.

I wouldn't have become a better writer without you guys.

I hope that with your help that I will continue to improve.

This chapter completes my first fanfic.

I have decided to make a sequel,

So get ready for that kiddies ;3

I am always sorry for the lateness-

I think I waited like two months or something to update...

Sorry D;

But now I'm back after a long break

I wont go into detail on the drama.

Thing is- I'm back,

Be happy.

More ItaxSaku for you.

Any comments, criticisms, or suggestions are welcome

For the next story.

I love you guys!

**XHyperAnimeFreakX-** Thank you for the nice review! Hahaha I'm no queen- just maybe a successful weaver of stories... I cant wait what you think of this and if you have any ideas for the sequel. :D

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha-** Hahahaha okay Madara will get his ass beat, just for you ;3

**ItaWeasel-Hime- **I dont know who's child that she is prego with...oooohhhh drama! XD

**Unishibi Moriko-** Like this? -Aiiiiiieeeeeeeee- XD Thanks.

**Akatsuki Nightwing- **Pssshhhh you dont have THAT much power over me. Haha I could make Itachi croak right in the middle of battle and make him a ghostie to haunt Sakura. XD

**CryingSnowBlossom- **Your welcome for the long chapter and chapter twist ;3

**Sleeping ItaSaku Fangirl- **You really hate the Madara-Sakura parts huh? Sorry XD I kinda enjoy them sometimes. Sorry for the wait though, I shouldn't have done that to you guys...anyways Thanks!

**XxBirdxOfxHermesxX-** Nice name lol it reminds me of Inuyasha and Hercules at the same time XD The story still lives so you might get what you want!

**CraizyPet-** I'm not eeeeeevvvviiiiillll! Well yeah maybe lol. I feel sorry for him too cuz if it wasn't for him wanting to destroy Konoha...he would be a very likeable guy XD

**Konnichiha Yoshi-Chan- **Oh noes! Don't faint! Lmao. Your welcome though ;3

**TriggerBlues-** Thats pretty deep of a suggestion. I like it. XD But I never liked Tobi too much if he was related to a romance. He is too childish, I like a mature-er kind of person in romance -Like Madara- :D

**WhiteWolfProtector- **Hahaha thanks :D Your stuff isn't bad, it just either doesn't appeal to most or the good reviewers haven't found it yet or too lazy to review. You keep up your work!

**NicoleRogersXX- **Meeehhh you never know... It really could be Madara's, thats for me to decide and I haven't done it yet. The baby will be more involved in the sequel, so stay tuned! ;3

**XSweetXSourXSoulX-** Thank youuuuu! XD

**Akatsuki Girl In America- **Hahaha OMG?111? Your welcome and thanks! XD Stay tuned for the sequel!

**Phew.**

**Those reviews pile up if you don't write a response immediately.**

**But I have fun responding to everyone of them,**

**So thank you ;3**

**I hope you all follow me after this,**

**I hope that I wont get lazy again and take a long hiatus.**

**Inspire me to keep going! Lol**

**Okay I wont delay any longer.**

**So I present:**

**Life Gone Awry Ch. 20:**

**(Hell and Consequences)**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ~**

_Madara laughed maniacally and activated his superior Sharingan, he unsheathed his sword and waved for the three to come._

"_You will never be able to kill an immortal."_

"Your no god so stop acting like one." Sasuke ground out.

"Oh my boy you have still so much to learn. I am a god, in fact I am more superior than one. You will understand this now." Madara copied Sasuke's chidori sword technique.

"Shut the fu-" Sakura was silenced by Itachi who set his hand on her shoulder.

"Enough, just use your movements as words." Sakura nodded and ran head on to Madara.

Madara grinned wide as he saw his Sprite run right for him, his clansmen behind her. Sakura let her chakra accumulate into her limbs, preparing to strike. Madara swung his sword at her to distract the flow of chakra, she ducked underneath him and made his legs give out from the force of her chakra enhanced kick. Sakura almost smirked but gasped when she looked up, Madara's sword came at her in slow motion for her chest. She tried to dodge but didn't make it in time. The chidori infused sword slashed the front of her chest deep and burned the skin all around it. Sakura screamed underneath the evil Uchiha as blood poured out from her in a sickly fountain-like way.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed and ran to Madara in a fit of pure rage. Madara embedded his sword in Sakura's stomach as if it was a makeshift stand and ran to Sasuke to meet his blows head on. The two met each other's punches for many minutes, most of it all looked like giant gusts of wind to the untrained eye. Itachi used their moment of fighting to run over to the still screaming Sakura who continued to be chidori-ed every other second. Her cries died when Itachi unsheathed the sword out from her. She panted and attempted to stand up, she fell to her knees and watched the blood pour out from her.

"Sakura stay still or you will bleed out, you need medical attention." Itachi took a thick scarf out of his pack and wrapped it around her abdomen. The blood quickly stained it but acted as a band-aid and kept her from bleeding out, at least for the time being.

_'I will learn the true meaning of power? I thought I knew what it was but I guess I was wrong. My mistake is going to cost my life.'_

**'No Sakura, dont give up now. Its too soon and you will be more of a disapointment to yourself than you ever had been. I know that you can do it, we can do it. All of us together can defeat him. Get up right now or I will have to make you get up.'**

_'I'll just die anyways.'_

**'You have Itachi, Sasuke, and your baby to protect Sakura. Get. Your. Ass. Up. Now.'**

_'My baby... protect.'_ Sakura's resolve returned quickly at the reminder. She stood up with much effort but had her hands glow a deep green and applied it to her stomach.

"I will protect you little one..." Sakura whispered low. She healed herself as much as she could at the moment.

"You need to go rest Blossom." Itachi pushed in in the direction of a secure area.

"No." Sakura walked away from Itachi and ran into the punches and kicks made by the Uchiha. They stopped as they saw pink coming their way, what they didn't know was that the girl had prepared a skull crushing blow and unleashed it to the jaw of Madara. The man yelled out in pain and a spew of blood could be seen coming out of his mouth while he fell back.

"Don't you ever put my baby's life in harms way ever again. Ever." Sakura growled and gave him no time to respond as she pounced on him and landed critical blows to his chest and face before he threw her off and into the wall of a nearby building. She didn't skip a beat and launched herself on Madara again harder than before, he was prepared this time around though and blocked most of her attacks and threw her out of range again.

Sakura got up from the ground and dusted herself off, she then proceeded to go after Madara again. She landed another punch to his chest and earned a satisfying crunch and groan of pain. She backed off for a few seconds to see Madara crumple down in front of her. She heard the sound of bones resetting though, it unnerved her. The man got up casually and grinned wide.

"Nice try Sprite." Madara chuckled and sent her flying backwards again.

"I destroyed his ribcage. He shouldn't be in a perfectly healthy condition..." Sakura stared at Madara in shock.

"I told you that I was immortal. You will never be able to beat me, none of you will." Madara straightened his armor and yawned.

"Damn you!" Sakura got up and ran after him again.

"You have quite the determination...I've always liked that about you. No matter how easily your put down and hurt, you get up and heal yourself then come back for the pain all over again hoping that you will fix it this time. I'm sorry sprite, but you wont be able to fix anything this time around."

"Not without help she wont." Sasuke charged at Madara from behind.

"We will use our teamwork to defeat you. We will surpass you...I will surpass you Sensei." Itachi ran at him with his katana poised to be shoved in his throat. Sasuke picked up Madara's sword along the way and infused it again with chidori.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You all will never learn." Madara closed his eyes, red chakra encircled him and came at the three like spikes. Sasuke wasn't lucky like the other two who dodged it, and nearly screamed when the spike hit his shoulder- cutting all the way to his pearl white bone. He fell for a moment and rushed forward again. The ninja closed in on him as he opened his eyes, Madara was impaled by two katana- one being electrified- and a kunai sliced his throat deep. As he felt his life almost leave him, Madara grabbed the Uchiha and Kunoichi into his realm of illusion.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ~

**Everything around them turned black and red. Buildings were colored in a negative tone. Madara smirked as the three around them were teleported to different areas of illusion torture. He strolled over to where Sasuke was held captive. His screams grew louder as he entered the battered massacre filled Uchiha manner that arose from the ground.**

"_**MAKE IT STOP! ITACHI NOOOO! LEAVE MOM ALONE! DON'T KILL DAD!"**_** Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. He began to cry like when he was a child who had just finished a tantrum. As if the realm detected how he truly felt, Sasuke was morphed into his self as a child on the night of the massacre.**

"_**ITACHI LEAVE NARUTO ALONE! KAKASHI RUN AWAY FROM HERE! S-SAKURA ! NOOOOO!**_**" Sasuke balled like a baby as warm blood covered him when Itachi slit a major vein in front of him. Itachi finished mutilating his friends and family, so to complete the illusion Madara commanded the fake Itachi to say:**

"_**Shut the hell up you little piece of shit. Your annoying."**_** The Itachi plunged his katana into child Sasuke's chest, he screamed in a whole new kind of agony. The pain lasted as long as Madara deemed it and he chose for Itachi to dismember him while he was conscious.**

**Madara cackled as more screams came out of the younger Uchiha. He then paid a visit to his former apprentice. He was chained to a wall that had chains that cut well deep into where his bones had chips and scratches on them. His head hung low as he watched the rotting corpse of Sakura eight months pregnant decay before his eyes. Madara knew that the man could smell and taste the rotting flesh in the air. He had also put in the man's mind earlier of what happened to Sakura before she died. She had been brutally raped in many forms while she screamed and cried out for her love that could do nothing but watch in anguish. Her body was ripped and torn mostly around her nether regions while the rest of her body was sliced, broken, and bruised. Her neck sported a cut all the way on her throat. On closer inspection her whole head was chopped off of her body except from a loose piece of rotted skin that technically still connected her head to her body. The smell of rotting flesh attracted insects and animals of all kinds to come. Maggots filled the orifices of her body, rats nibbled on her hands and feet that easily chipped off from her body, wild dogs ripped open her stomach and fought over the baby's rotten corpse inside, and vultures eventually fought off the dogs and feasted on the remains of her flesh- digging inside the neck cavity to get to the brains and eyeballs inside the skull. Loose pink hair littered the ground, Itachi's face became emotionless but a few tears escaped his eyes even though he knew it was all an illusion. At least he had that knowledge, sadly his brother wasn't strong enough to comprehend it and was forced to live the illusion to the fullest degree.**

"_**You Bastard." **_**Itachi tried to growl but it came out as a weak sigh, it felt like he had been chained to the wall for weeks watching his love get brutally raped and murdered and then forced to watch her rot a few feet away from him. "****_Your going to pay dearly for this."_**

**Madara smirked as he walked up to his former apprentice, he 'mistakenly' kicked Sakura's rotting head to Itachi's bound and bleeding feet. Maggots spewed out from her head and some vultures made their way over there to fight over the shriveled up lips left on the face, it was the last piece of flesh.**

"**_Really now?_" Madara grinned. "_I'd love to see you try." _Madara didn't give him a chance to reply though as he strode out of the younger man's cell. All he had left was to pay a visit to his naughty lover.**

**Sakura fell to her knees as she witnessed all of her beloved friends die right before her eyes. Her master Tsunade was torn limb from limb by Orochimaru and was being eaten alive thanks to Kabuto keeping her heart pumping and brain from shutting down. Sakura cried as she heard her screams, her friends would dye in different ways each time the illusion repeated itself. She felt someone walk behind her, she turned around to see a grinning perfectly healthy Madara behind her.**

"_**Ma-Madara...?"**_** Sakura whimpered.**

"_**Yes Sprite?"**_** Madara picked her up off of the ground.**

"_**Everyone is dying in front of me, I couldn't do anything to save them. They gave me the most dirty looks I have ever seen. They cursed at me, they screamed about how useless I am. I am... useless." **_**Sakura felt herself crying again, feeling more low for the fact that she hated crying.**

"_**Shhh shhh shhh Sprite. Its fine now.**_**" Madara lied as he set her in front of an illusion Itachi and Sasuke that was awaiting to die. She didn't realize that they were to be executed though and lunged at them for a bear hug. They felt cold to her she noted, but when she was about to say anything a strong force pushed her away from the two. Sakura looked up to find two headless bodies spewing blood fall on top of her. She screamed in terror as she tried to push the bodies off of her to no avail. The wall next to her looked like someone threw a watermelon or two against ****the wall, the only problem was that it wasn't watermelon... Sakura screamed as hard as she could. Madara laughed harder than he ever had before and set his sledge hammer right beside Sakura's head. She stared at is terrified and began to say incoherent things.**

"_**Whats wrong Sprite? You don't like my present? I'm hurt..." **_**Madara attempted to pout but couldn't hold his face for very long and started to maniacally laugh his head off nearly. He then proceded to take off her clothes one by one and entered her with a rough quickness that drew blood instantly and had her screaming all over again. He continued to rape her until he emptied his ****seed inside of her and growled at her for betraying him and how she would pay again soon.**

"_Break free Sakura. This is all an illusion. If you don't break free soon then we will die." _**Inner Sakura appeared before her. She couldn't have appeared before because her mind was too overloaded to think correctly let alone let another part of her mind reappear.**

"_**Misaki?" **_**Madara blinked at the almost identical looking woman to Sakura.**

"_Stay the hell away from Sakura!" _**Inner Sakura landed a punch to Madara's face before she picked up the sledge hammer and hit him in the back, Madara fell to the ground with the force of it and cringed when he realized that he was paralyzed. Inner Sakura grinned mischievously before she landed the hammer straight on the temple of his head, causing his head to splatter all across the pavement with chunks of bone and flesh flying everywhere.**

"_Sakura! Break free now! Itachi broke free a few minutes ago! Sasuke had just been freed. If you don't get out of here soon- you'll die too!" _**Inner Sakura shook the body of of Sakura and had her sling an arm around her shoulder. Sakura looked too dazed to do anything. Inner Sakura knew that she would need some help after this.**

"_The door to get out is right there! I cant make you leave, you have to walk out of it by your choice. Come on Sakura! Time is almost out!"_

"_**Everyone's dead. It doesn't matter. I don't matter. Everything I know is gone."**_

"_Do you hear yourself? Did you hear anything I just said?" _** Inner Sakura smacked Sakura across the face and let her fall to the ground. **_"Get up and exit that door."_

"**_Why...?" _Sakura stood up and rubbed her aching side of her face.**

"_Because this is a fucking ridiculous illusion and your NOT Sakura Haruno if you believe this load of bull shit that Madara forced upon us." _**Inner Sakura practically screamed and dragged her to the front of the door.**

"Sakura!" **The voice of Sasuke echoed throughout the realm.**

"_**Sasuke?"**_** Sakura saw that the door began to glow.**

"Blossom, wake up." **Itachi's voice was as clear as day in her mind.**

"_**This all really is an illusion... AH FUCKING MADARA!"**_** Sakura glared and ran through the door in a pure fit of rage.**

"_Finally..." _**Inner Sakura smiled for a second and followed quickly behind Sakura.**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ~

"It was all just an illusion." Sasuke muttered angrily.

"But we killed him so that's all that matters right?" Sakura looked at the corpse of Madara at their feet. He had died almost instantly from the connection of the two katana's and kunai entering his vital organs. Itachi made sure that after the illusion that he had ripped out his heart, assuring his death.

"We have taken out the leader and that means that the armies and rest of Akatsuki will fall back. They will sense the absence of Madara's chakra soon and the crisis will be averted. All that's left is to burn the body after presenting it to Tsunade." Itachi explained to the two. He had also sent out a messenger crow to Tsunade saying that their mission had been completed.

"So... we did it." Sasuke looked at a nodding Itachi.

"It somehow feels like its not over though..." Sakura bit her bottom lip worried.

"Do not fret Blossom. Your safe now." Itachi's now charcoal eyes held comforting certainty within them.

"I guess its back to the village to help out the rest of the forces...?" Sasuke looked down and froze.

"What is it Otouto?" Itachi looked down as well and a scowl dawned on his face.

"Oh no..." Sakura gasped, her hands instinctively went for her stomach.

"Shouldn't have known that it wouldn't have been that easy." Sasuke burned holes into the ground where Madara's corpse was supposed to be. All that was left as an indication that he was there at all was the few blood stains where his injuries bled out.

"He's not anywhere close to the village, it feels like he is leaving fire country with another Akatsuki member...Zetzu." Itachi felt his blood boil and activated his Sharingan.

"He's going to come back." Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine, the image of her friends dying and her being raped invaded her mind relentlessly.

"He wont get to you Sakura, we wont ever let him." Sasuke promised her.

"He will want to know..." Sakura whispered scared.

"Want to know what Blossom?" Itachi asked, the two Uchiha stared at her for a while.

"Who the father of my baby is." Sakura cringed at the silence that met her ears.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ~

CLIFF HANGER! :D

Hahahahaha!

I guess you'll have to read my sequel to find out what happens next.

I'll be sure to continue after the last line.

Its gonna get crazy...

I want to hear what you think of this chapter and ending.

Like go into detail about it or review the whole story.

I just wanna hear opinions lol

I'm a review whore if you haven't noticed.

It would also be great if you guys have any opinions about a title of the sequel

or plot ideas XD

But yaaayyyy its finished!

The Sequel Is Called: **Meltdown**

You can find it on my profile.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh So Much Love From This Grateful Author,**

**~LadyMarrowind.**


End file.
